


Sunflower

by StylinsonLove28



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Abortion, Abusive Relationships, Accident, Angels, Baby, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Blood, Bonfire Night, Broken Bones, Bullies, Chest infection, Chicken Pox, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Cochlea implants, Cold, Daisy chains, Deaf, Dresses, Drunk Driver, Ear infection, Easter, Easter Eggs, Engagement, Family, Fireworks, Flower Crowns, Fractures, Friends death, Gastroentoritis, Gen, Harry is a bridesmaid, Hearing aids, Hospital, Im gonna marry you when we're older, Keep breaking, Marriage, Mould - Freeform, Naughty, Pee, Phobia, Pigeon toed, Playgroup, Pregnancy, Premature Birth, Rape, Scans, School, Sickness, Sunflower, There will be a sequel!, Tickles, Twins, Wanna be normal, Weak bones, Wedding, antibiotics, anxious, beach, bridesmaids - Freeform, car crash, clumsy, completed story, cough, diarrhoea, doncaster, ear ache, friends - Freeform, ill, moving home, naughty liam, new years day, operation, potty training, proposal, sick, special needs, speech, wee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 76
Words: 75,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinsonLove28/pseuds/StylinsonLove28
Summary: Little Harry Styles, born from a violent relationship.His "father" wanted him aborted, but his Mum wouldn't  have done that!They moved to a new town, made some great friends and their kids all became the best of friends too.Harry has health problems though, which makes  things tough. Louis is his best friend, the two are rarely apart.🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Congratulations! It's a boy!" The midwife announced, placing the new born on Anne's chest.

She looked down at her baby and smiled. "Hello. I'm your Mummy." She said as she touched his cheek.

"We just need to check him over quickly." He was taken away and placed on a table. The midwife weighed him and did the usual new born tests, writing in his notes.

Anne laid on the bed, exhausted and alone. The baby's father wasn't there. She hadn't seen him for months.....

She met him in the park on a Friday afternoon. She had been crying as it was the anniversary of her parents deaths. 

They died in a car crash four years ago. She was devastated. There was no other family. No siblings. No aunts or uncles or cousins. She was all alone. 

He asked if she was alright, and when she said no with tears down her cheeks, he sat down and they talked. 

That's when she felt the first feelings of love.

They went on dates, dinner in a nice restaurant, a movie, or just a walk by the river. She fell hard. 

He would buy her nice jewellery and clothes, take her away for the weekend. 

Anne worked as a secretary in an office in the city. She loved her job and the people she worked with. They all loved her too. She was fairly outgoing and always happy, until she met...him.

Her colleagues would ask if she was alright. She always smiled and said that everything was amazing.

It was shocking how quickly he changed. From the loving, caring boyfriend to the monster he became.

That's what the drink and drugs did to him. He became abusive when she didn't do something, or did something he didn't want her to. 

He would hit her if she didn't speak loud enough. Or push her if she walked too slowly. It was bullying, but Anne said nothing about it to him or anyone else. She was scared at what he would do. 

He raped her.

When she found out she was pregnant, he told her to abort it. He had no interest in being a Dad. In fact, he hated kids.

"Why the fuck did you get pregnant, you stupid bitch!? Get rid of it or I'll do it myself!" He shouted at her. She held her stomach protectively. 

He dragged her to an abortion clinic, against her will. It was only when she broke down in the treatment room, that she told the nurse everything. 

She didn't have the abortion, and he was told to leave, kicking up a fuss as he went. 

That was the last time she would see him.

She was scared. They didn't live together, thank God. She went back home, and locked herself away. Hiding herself from the world.

Her work mates were worried. She just disappeared. They tried calling and turned up at her doorstep. But she was too scared to answer them, fearing that he would barge in on her and kill her and her unborn baby. So she stayed hidden.

She would get her groceries delivered, not being brave enough to go out by herself.   
She ended up losing her job, not surprisingly. 

But she had saved her money in a bank account she kept secret from him. That was her business and none of his. 

She hated not working. She had enjoyed it. She really missed her friends there. If only she would answer their calls.

She was thankful she still had a roof over her head though. 

As her pregnancy progressed, she had scans and was told she was having a boy. She was over the moon. 

She bought a few outfits of various colours.

She took care of herself. 

When she went into labour on February 1st, she got on the bus to the hospital and checked herself in. 

The midwives were happy with her progress, and labour went well. 

The baby was born with no complications. 

"Here we go. One healthy little baby boy. Have you got a name for him?" The midwife asked.

Anne smiled down at the gorgeous bundle in her arms, tired, but happy. "Yes. Harry Edward." 

"Beautiful name."

Anne nodded. She looked at her son with so much love in her eyes. He was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	2. 2

"He's doing well. He's gained weight, looks healthy. And he's such a pretty little boy." The midwife, Sarah gushed.

"And how are you doing?" She asked Anne.

"Ok. It's very tiring. He wants feeding so much. Greedy little thing." She laughed.

"You're doing ok with the breastfeeding? No problems?"

"Apart from sore nipples, everything is fine."

"That's good. Well. This is my last visit. You can come to baby clinic from now on. It's every Thursday morning at 10. We'll weigh him, and check him over and you can talk to us about any concerns you have. Is that ok?"

Anne nodded, although she wasn't happy about going out. 

"Yes. That's good thank you."

"So...we'll see you next week. Bye Bye Harry. She waved at him, even though he was asleep. "Take care Anne. Don't forget to call us if you need us before then."

She smiled and showed Sarah out.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The following Thursday came around quickly. Anne contemplated going to the baby clinic, but she couldn't bring herself to go out, not wanting to risk him finding them. 

So she stayed home, spending the day cuddling her beautiful baby.

The weeks went by with Anne staying home with Harry. They didn't even have a garden to sit out in, to get a bit of fresh air. 

Sarah was so worried about not seeing them that she turned up on their doorstep one afternoon. 

"Sarah...what are you doing here?" Anne asked when she opened the door, holding Harry in her arms.

"Hi Anne. Can I come in?" She asked. Anne showed her in and they sat on the sofa.

"Anne...we've been worried about you and Harry. Why haven't you been to baby clinic?"

She looked down at her sleeping baby. "I...I can't go out."

"Why not?"

"I'm scared."

"You're agoraphobic?"

Anne shook her head, as a tear fell down her cheek. "My ex. He might kill us."

Sarah was shocked. "He's threatened you? Have you told the police?"

"No. He wanted me to...to have an abortion. I didn't, obviously. I'm scared if we go out...that he will get us. I can't risk Harry's life." She sobbed.

Sarah sat closer and put an arm around her. "Why didnt you tell me before? You shouldn't keep something like this to yourself. You need to go outside love."

"I can't. I'm too scared."

They talked for a long time. Sarah giving her advice and numbers of people she could speak to. She told Sarah everything he had done to her.

Once Anne had calmed down, Sarah did her checks on Harry. 

"He's doing well. Weight gain. He's a very happy contented baby. You're doing a great job with him. You just need to do the same for yourself. Have you thought about moving to a different area?"

"No. Maybe I could look into it. A change would be good. He won't find us then."

"You should. It would be beneficial to you both. You shouldn't be hiding away from the world. Harry deserves to see the world too. Please do something."

Anne nodded. "I will. I want my boy to be happy ." She smiled.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

It took a while, but Anne finally moved home. They moved to a small flat in Doncaster, far away from her old life. 

Harry was now 3 months old.

She finally bought a pram for Harry and would take him out for walks in the park, he would watch the ducks as Anne fed them by her feet. He would giggle as they tried to peck at her feet.

He was such a happy baby and Anne loved him so much.

She was sat on the bench one morning when a woman walked up to her, with a small boy in a pushchair.

"Hi. Do you mind if I sit down? My feet are killing me." She smiled at her.

"Sure." Anne said as the woman sat down.

"Your little one is gorgeous. Beautiful eyes." The woman said.

Anne looked at her and smiled. "Thank you." 

"My name's Jay. This is Louis. Say hi Lou."

Louis waved at Anne. She waved back.

"Hi Louis. He's cute. Hi Jay. I'm Anne, this is Harry.

"How old is he? Louis is 17 months."

"He's 3 months." 

Anne was struggling a bit to make conversation, as she'd hardly spoken to anyone for months. But she thought Jay seemed nice.

"I've not seen you around here before. Have you just moved, or is it a day visit?"

"We just moved not long ago. It's nice here." Anne replied.

"Yeah. It's not bad. You fancy going for a coffee, if you've got nothing else on?"

Anne smiled. "I'd love that. Thank you."

They stood up and walked into town, enjoying the warm May weather, ending up in Babs coffee shop and bakery. 

They ordered 2 lattes and a muffin each, and sat chatting for an hour, while both boys napped.

Anne hoped that Jay would be her friend.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	3. 3

Anne and Jay became close friends and spent more time together.

"Are you sure they want to meet me?" A worried Anne asked Jay as they headed towards the park.

It was a beautiful sunny June afternoon, warmer than it usually is at this time of year.

"Stop worrying Anne. They can't wait to meet you. All our boys can be friends." Jay replied, excitedly.

Anne was a worrier though. "Ok. Let's go." She said as she pushed Harry's pushchair.

"There they are!" Jay announced, waving to her friends, who were waving back.

They walked over to the group. 

"Hi girls. This is Anne and Harry." She introduced them. 

"This is Karen and Liam...Maura and Niall...and Tricia and Zayn." She went around the group, all smiled at Anne and Harry. All the boys were sat on a blanket in front of their Mums.

"So glad to finally meet you. Jay never stops talking about you two." Karen said, grinning. 

"Oh. All good I hope?" Anne replied.

Harry was asleep, so Anne left him and sat down with the others.

Jay sat down with a fidgety Louis crawling over to grab one of Zayns toys.

"Of course. Jay never has a bad word to say about anyone." 

Anne smiled at Jay. 

"Your little boy is so cute. I hope our boys will all be friends." Maura added.

"Of course they will. We're all friends after all!" 

The women chatted for an hour or so, before Harry started crying. 

Anne took him out of his pushchair and sat him on her lap. "What's up Sunflower?" She said in a sweet calming voice.

Harry put his arms up, so Anne stood up with him, walking around and started singing.

The other women all looked at each other and smiled at the adorable sight.

Harry calmed down immediately in her arms.

"Anne...that's so beautiful. You have a lovely singing voice." Jay said as Louis threw his teddy at Anne's feet.

Anne blushed. "Thankyou. I don't think it's that good though." 

"Don't put yourself down love. It's amazing. "

They all agreed.

"I'm gonna get Harry home now, if you don't mind." 

"Course not. Been lovely meeting you both. We should do it again soon." Tricia said as she gave Zayn a bottle.

"Definitely."

She packed her things up and put Harry in his pushchair. 

They all hugged and said goodbye and Anne left with her baby boy.

"Oh my god Jay. She's so lovely." Karen said after Anne had left the park.

"Isn't she? Such a shame about her past though."

"Poor woman. Imagine going through all that." 

"Breaks my heart."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The next day, Harry was sitting happily in his high chair waiting for his lunch, banging his hand on the table part. 

"Ok mr impatient. It's coming." Anne laughed as she put Harry's baby food in his bowl. 

"Right...today's speciality is....cottage pie!" She said dramatically, making Harry giggle.

"Here comes the train...choo choo..." she said as she lifted the spoon to Harry's open mouth. "Good boy. Here comes another one...choo choo..." 

Once Harry had eaten lunch there was a knock at the door.

Anne picked Harry up and walked to the door, checking through the peep hole just to make sure it was someone she wanted to see. She smiled when she saw Jay standing there.

She opened the door. "Jay....hi. come in."

Jay took Louis out of his pushchair and he touched Harry's arm.

"Think someone wants to play." Jay laughed. 

The went into the small living room. 

The boys were set on the floor as the women sat on the two chairs.

Anne's flat was sparsely furnished. She had some money left from when she worked, but used that for paying the bills.

"Hope you don't mind, but I bought some of Louis' old clothes and toys that he doesn't need any more. Thought Harry could use them." Jay said, nervously.

Anne didn't like the thought of being a charity case, but as it was for Harry's benefit she didn't mind so much.

"Oh thanks Jay. That's so kind of you." She wiped away a tear that fell from her eyes. Jay noticed.

"Anne love...I didn't mean to make you cry."

Anne sniffed. "Oh I know. I'm happy really. I just....you know...not having money to buy him things."

Jay nodded and patted Anne's hand.

It's not out of pity you know that? If I didn't give it to you it would've been one of the other boys. "

Anne smiled and nodded. She really had found herself an amazing friend.

Meanwhile, Louis and Harry were busy trying to steal each others Teddy bears.

Instead of them crying over it, they were both in fits of giggles.

Louis leaned over and gave Harry a slobbery kiss on his cheek as he held him tight. Harry laughed even more.

It was clear even at such a young age that these boys would have a special friendship.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	4. 4

Christmas eve...

It was usual now for the ladies and their boys to have a party when it was one of their birthdays.

Today was Louis' 2nd birthday.

"Thank you so much everyone. The presents are lovely." Jay said as she handed a Teddy bear from Anne to Louis. He smiled wide and hugged it.

The boys were all sat on the floor in Jay's living room, except for Harry who was on Anne's lap. He was being clingy today, and had a bit of a cough, so Anne didn't want him passing any germs on to the other boys.

"Honestly girls, thank you so much. You shouldn't have spent money just before Christmas." Jay said, pulling a book from Louis' mouth.

"Don't worry. You know we all save up for the boys birthdays." Karen said.

Anne felt guilty as she only spent £5 on the Teddy, whereas the others obviously spent more.

Harry coughed on Anne's lap.

"He's no better today?" Maura asked.

"No. He's taking the medicine but can't seem to shift it." Anne replied, patting Harry's back gently.

"Shame he can't see a doctor now. Might need some antibiotics. Sounds very chesty, poor love." Tricia added.

Anne loved the fact that all her new friends were so caring towards each other.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

An hour later and the party was over. It was nap time for most of the boys.

"Thanks for coming over and for all the presents. You all have a good Christmas and we'll see you soon." Jay said as the women got their boys into pushchairs.

They all lived close to each other, which was good. 

They said their goodbyes and left.

"You're such a lucky little Lou aren't you?" Jay said, giving him a big cuddle. 

Louis yawned and closed his eyes, tired from his big day.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Back at Anne's flat...

"Medicine time Harry. " Anne said as she put the syringe to Harry's mouth. He frowned and pouted not liking the taste at all. But he was a good boy and opened his mouth. Anne gave him the nasty tasting liquid making Harry cough again. 

She sat back on the sofa and cuddled her poorly boy. She looked around her tiny living room, feeling sad at the sight of the small Christmas tree propped up in the corner. A sparse amount of thin tinsel wrapped around it, and a pathetic cheap angel on the top. She had 4 Christmas cards on the mantel, one from each of her friends. 

She felt sad and tried not to cry. 

But...she had Harry and that's what mattered most.

Harry fell asleep against his mother's chest, drooling as his nose was now blocked up as well. 

All Anne wanted was for him to feel better. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Anne and Harry shared a bedroom, there was only one after all. 

Mould grew up the walls. She kept removing it, but it always grew back quickly. 

Harry had a small cot next to Anne's bed.

Harry was coughing in the night, which woke Anne up.

"Hey baby. Come here. " she said, bending down to pick up him up. 

He was hot and sweaty. Anne brushed his thin curly blonde hair off of his forehead and felt how hot he was.

"Let's get some more medicine." She said as they walked to the kitchen. 

Harry was very grizzly as he coughed and sniffed. He was getting a full on cold now.

Anne gave him the medicine, Harry coughed again, as he usually does. 

Anne sat down on the sofa and rocked him trying to get him to sleep again. 

She looked at the clock on the wall. 3:35.

It was at times like these that Anne wishes she had someone to help. Not that she wished for Harry's Dad. Definitely not.

Harry coughed again. It was sounding worse. 

Harry cried. It was a weak and tired cry. Heartbreaking. 

At 4:40 Harry's cough was worse, so bad that Anne was starting to panic. 

She picked up her phone and dialled 999.

"Which service do you require?" A woman asked.

"Ambulance please." Anne replied, her voice shaky.

"Ambulance...is the patient breathing?" 

"Yes...but he's struggling. Please help us." Anne cried. Panic was setting in now as Harry kept coughing.

Anne gave her address to the operator who said an ambulance was on the way. 

When the paramedics took Harry into the ambulance, Anne felt like her world was crashing down around her.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	5. 5

Anne...Harry has a bad chest infection. We want to keep him in a while. His lungs are full of mucus and he's having trouble shifting it. We've put him on antibiotics and he has a oxygen mask. It looks scary, but it's for the best." The Doctor told her as Anne stared down at the helpless baby.

"How long?" She asked quietly.

"Can't say for sure. At least two or three days though. You can stay here if you want. We can make up a bed for you." The Doctor was very kind and friendly. It made her feel more at ease.

"Thank you."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Happy Christmas!" Jay said as she woke up next to her husband, Mark.

"Happy Christmas love. Better get up. Surprised Louis hasn't woken us up yet." He laughed.

"Still early. I'll go check on him." Jay replied, getting out of bed and putting her dressing gown on. 

She walked into her sons bedroom to find him sitting up in his bed cuddling his Teddy.

"Good morning Sunshine! Happy Christmas." She smiled and picked Louis up, giving him the biggest hug imaginable. 

Louis giggled. 

"Eww think someones done a stinky. Let's get you changed." She said, taking him to the changing table.

Once he was clean and dressed, she carried him downstairs, finding Mark making tea in the kitchen. 

"Ahh here he is. My boy. Give Daddy a kiss?" He held his arms out and Jay passed Louis over. He gave Mark a slobbery kiss. "mmm lovely." He laughed. "Teas made. How about we get these presents opened?"

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Anne sat next to Harry's bed. She doesn't think she's stopped crying since they've been here. This was her fault. The mouldy walls and coldness from having little heating has made her baby sick.

She's feeling so guilty.

Nurses come and go. Checking not only Harry, but Anne too. 

Despite all the people who pass through the room, she feels so alone. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

It was noon, and Jay had just got off the phone to Tricia. She had called all her friends wishing them a happy Christmas. Anne was next.

The phone rang and rang. No answer. So Jay sent a text. She assumed that her and Harry were either having a nap, busy with presents, or having lunch. So she thought no more of it.

Two hours later, she still hadn't heard from Anne, so she called again. 

And again there was no answer. 

"I'm worried Mark." Jay said as she sat next to her husband watching the wizard of Oz while Louis napped.

"I'm sure they're ok love." He replied, hugging her.

"I'm not so sure. Harry's been poorly. What if he's got worse? I have to go and check." She said as she got up to put her coat and shoes on. "I'll be back soon."

She left the house and walked up the road. Anne living around the corner.

She walked up to the front door and knocked. She waited, but there was no answer. She looked through the front window, but the curtains were closed. 

Jay's heart beat faster, she knew something was wrong. 

She knocked again, louder this time. 

A door to the house next door opened.

"Hi. Um. Are you a friend of Anne's?" A woman asked.

"Yes I am. I'm worried about her. She's not answering my calls. 

"There was an ambulance there this morning. The lights woke us up. Think her little boy was taken ill. " the woman said.

"Oh my god. Thank you. Thank you." Jay said as she ran back home.

She crashed in the front door making Mark jump.

"Christ Jay, what's up?" He asked as he rushed to her.

"Harry's sick. The neighbour said he was taken in an ambulance this morning. Oh God Mark. It must be serious!" She was crying. 

"Love calm down please." He said hugging her.

"I need to know he's ok."

"But if you can't get hold of Anne, you can't know. Just wait, I'm sure she'll call you when she can."

Jay nodded, though she thought she might just go to the hospital. 

"Should I tell the girls?" She asked.

"Maybe not." He replied simply. And thinking about it, Jay knew he was right.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

At 5pm Anne was told to go and eat. She was reluctant, not wanting to leave Harry for one minute. But...she was extremely hungry and feeling faint through not eating all day. So she gave in. 

For the first time that day, she took her phone from her bag. She switched it on and immediately saw a list of missed calls and texts. 

She looked through them. Most of them were from Jay. 

She pulled up her number and pressed call.

After one ring it was answered. 

"Oh my God Anne. I've been so worried. Is Harry ok?" Jay nearly yelled at her.

Anne sat down on a chair and sighed, wiping fresh tears away.

"No. I..I'm sorry. I meant to call...B-but...Harry...he's got a bad chest infection. He-he's on an oxygen mask and antibiotics. He might be here a...a couple days."

"Oh Anne love. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do? Shall I come down?" 

"I..I think I'm ok. Just hungry. They forced me to go and get something to eat."

"Have you eaten yet? Please tell me you ate before you called me?" 

"Um...no. I'll go in a minute."

"Make sure you do. Can't have you both ill. " she warned.

" I will. I need to go now. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. But...please let me know how he's doing?" 

"I promise. Sorry I worried you so much. On Christmas day too."

"It's ok. Just get that beautiful boy of yours home soon. You take care love."

"Thank you. Love you."

"Love you too."

The call ended and Anne headed to the cafe, amazed to find it open. She bought a sandwich and a coffee and headed back to Harry's room.

The rest of the day went slowly for Anne. A bed had been made up in Harry's room for her, and by 9pm she was so exhausted that she fell asleep. 

It wasn't Harry's first Christmas that she had hoped for. Next year will be a special one for sure. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	6. 6

The following morning, Anne was woken up early by a Doctor checking Harry. 

"Sorry to wake you." She said quietly.

"It's ok." Anne replied, rubbing her eyes and getting out of the makeshift bed. "Is he better?"

"A little. His chest sounds better. Did you sleep ok? Those beds aren't very comfortable."

"Not really. I had to keep checking that he was ok." She said as she looked at her baby who was still sleeping.

"So...he can't go home today?"

"Afraid not. With an infection like this, and with him being so young, it's best to keep him in for a while."

"Ok."

"Is there no other family that can watch him while you take a break?" The Doctor asked.

Anne shook her head. "There's nobody. Just us two." She whispered, feeling ashamed.

"A close friend, maybe?"

"There's my friend Jay. But...her little boy has just turned two and it's Christmas. I won't bother them." 

Jay probably would have come in, but Anne wasn't going to spoil their Christmas too. 

"Why don't you get something to eat. Take a break. The nurses will be here." The Doctor was so lovely. Anne liked her a lot. 

"I guess I could. They'll let me know if he wakes up or anything?" 

"Of course they will."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Anne sat in the cafe sipping on a cup of coffee, a plate of egg, beans and toast in front of her. 

Her finger hovered over Jay's name on her phone. She pondered whether to call her or not, not wanting to disturb her. 

She was just about to touch the screen, when Jay's name flashed up and it started ringing. Anne answered immediately. 

"Hi Jay."

"Hi Anne. How are you? How's Harry doing?" 

"The Doctor says he's a little better, which is good."

"That is good news. And how are you? Did you sleep?"

"Not much. I was too worried....you know?" 

"I'm sure you were. Would you like me to come there for a bit? Some company might do you good."

Anne smiled. "Only if you don't mind. I don't want to spoil another day for you."

"Enough of that talk young lady. I spoke to Mark and even he thinks it's a good idea. Louis will have a great time with just his Dad."

"Ok then. I'm just having some breakfast. I can meet you outside in an hour if that's ok?" 

"Perfect. I'll see you soon. Bye love."

Anne ended the call, and ate her food, wanting to get back to Harry as soon as possible.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

An hour later Jay arrived at the hospital, finding Anne just outside the main entrance.

They hugged and went up to Harry's room.

"Hi Anne. Just finished his checks. He's breathing easier now. The Doctor thinks he can come off of the oxygen mask soon." The nurse said.

"Thank God. Thank you." She replied. The nurse smiled and left the two friends alone with Harry. 

Jay walked to the bed and saw the little boy laying still with wires all over him.

"Oh Anne. He looks so small." 

"Well...he is. This is all my fault." Anne said, slumping down in a chair, trying to hide her tears.

Jay sat beside her and took her hand. "Your fault? How?"

Anne sniffed. "The flat. It's covered in mould and freezing cold. I thought it would be a nice little home for us, but then the mould grew." She sobbed.

Jay pulled her closer and rubbed her back. "You didn't know love. I bet that place was covered in mould before they cleaned it off. You can't blame yourself. Plus it might not be due to that."

Anne couldn't help but blame herself though. That's all she ever did.

Suddenly they heard a tiny cry. Anne stood up and rushed quickly to Harry's bed. He was wriggling a bit and trying to pull the mask off of his face. Jay pressed the call button while Anne tried to comfort him.

He coughed a bit as Anne picked him up carefully.

A nurse came in. "He's awake. That's a good sign. Can I take a look at him?" She asked. Anne nodded and put him back on the bed.

"Mu..." *cough cough* "Mummaaa." Harry cried as his chest was checked.  
*cough cough cough* 

He brought up a bit of phlegm, making him gag and cry more. He just wanted his Mummy.

The nurse cleaned him up and handed him to Anne. She held him tight, tears falling down her cheeks. "It's ok my baby. Mummy's here. You're ok now." She whispered as she stroked his cheek. 

"I'll get the Doctor to check him over. I'll be right back." She said, smiling. 

"It's good that he's awake now. I bet he's missed you." Jay said, choking back her own tears. 

Harry was still coughing. It didn't sound as bad as it had before though, not so chesty.

The Doctor checked Harry. The infection had cleared a bit, but was still there. He would have to stay in at least one more day. 

Anne prayed it would be the last so they could leave, but was also worried about going back to the flat.

"I have an idea." Jay said. Anne looked up at her, still cuddling Harry as he fell back to sleep.

"How about...if me and the girls go to your place and get rid of the mould while you're here?" 

"You...you can't do that. There's so much. And it's the holidays." 

"But there'll be 4 of us. We'll get it done in no time. But...you need to get on to the council. You can't stay there if Harry might get sick again. I can help you contact them?"

Anne nodded. "Ok. Only if you're sure they'll help. Thank you." 

"I'm sure they will." 

When Jay got home, she called her friends, who all agreed to help out.

Anne is lucky to have such amazing friends.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	7. 7

"That's great news Anne." Jay said as she spoke on the phone. 

"Yes. They say he should be allowed home tomorrow." Anne replied, a touch of sadness in her voice.

"So. I spoke to the girls. You know Tricia's husband works for environmental health? Well, she told him about your flat and Harry's health. With your permission, he wants to look at your flat. Hopefully he'll report it and you could get a new home? What do you think?" Jay said enthusiastically. 

"Really? Yes please. That would be great. I'm really worried about taking him back there." 

"I'll tell him straight away. I'll need your keys though. Can I pop over and get them?"

"Of course. The sooner the better. I'll meet you outside."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"My God! No wonder Harry is ill. This place is covered in mould and damp." Tricia's husband Yaser said as he looked around the bedroom.

"I didn't think it was this bad in here. Its the only room I haven't been in." Jay said, sadness in her voice.

"It's disgusting that they let people live in places like this." Yaser said, taking photos. "I'll definitely be reporting this. I wouldn't want them to come back here either."

"Harry's coming home tomorrow."

"Not here. They're going to have to find somewhere else. I'll see if I can find them some emergency accommodation." Yaser said.

"No...let me talk to Mark. We have a spare room. I'd rather they stayed with us than in some other crappy place." Jay said, getting her phone out to make a call.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"We can't do that Jay. We'll get in your way." Anne said as Jay called her later that day.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. We have plenty of room. It's no bother. Now. Tomorrow, we're gonna go into your place and pack everything up. Take what you need to ours and we'll put the rest in storage. Yaser thinks it won't take long to get you a new home."

"I...I don't know what to say." Anne whispered, feeling very emotional. 

"Just looking out for our friend."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Take care Anne. And you little man." The Doctor said as they were leaving the hospital. 

"Thank you for looking after him." She hugged the Doctor and said goodbye. 

Jay carried her bags while Anne held Harry. He was definitely better now, even giggling a little as Anne bounced him up and down.

Jay drove them to her house and they went inside.

"Hi Anne, Harry. How are you?" Mark asked, Louis in his arms.

"He's much better now, thanks. Just has to take the antibiotics a few more days. Are you sure it's ok to stay here?" She asked.

"Honestly Anne. It's fine." Louis held his arms out wanting a hug from Harry. Cute. "Is this ok?" Mark asked.

"Yes. He's not contagious." Anne smiled. They walked over to the living room and put both boys on the floor. Louis went straight over to Harry and hugged him, then put a wet kiss on his cheeks. Harry giggled.

There was a knock at the door. It was Maura and Niall. 

"So glad you're out of hospital and that flat, Anne."

Anne smiled and hugged her friend. "You sure you don't mind watching the boys for us?"

"Not at all. They'll have great time." Maura replied, as she put Niall down with the other boys.

"Thank you so much." 

Anne, Jay and Mark got into the van they'd hired and headed off to Anne's flat.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Anne didn't have many possessions, so it didn't take long to pack everything up. They took the things she needed to Jay's house, then took the rest to a small storage unit.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Settled in?" Jay asked as Anne entered the living room. She'd just spent the last hour putting everything in place.

"Yes. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome love. Now...come sit down." Jay patted the seat beside her.

Both boys were having a nap, while Mark was making dinner.

"You don't know what this means to me. You're such wonderful friends." Anne smiled, and they hugged each other.

Anne was feeling so happy. The happiest she has done in a long time. All thanks to her wonderful group of friends.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	8. 8

January 1st...

"Happy new year!" Everyone cheered as Big Ben rang out at midnight.

"Here's to a better year for you." Jay said as she hugged Anne.

"I hope so. Thank you." Anne smiled as she sipped her glass of wine.

An hour later and everyone was asleep.

All except Anne. She sat on her bed, not being able to sleep.

Harry had finished his course of antibiotics and was better now. That didn't stop Anne from worrying about him though. He was laying on her lap, thumb in his mouth.

He had become quite clingy since his stay in hospital. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Morning Anne. Sleep well?" Jay asked, as she walked in the kitchen with Harry. She put him in the high chair he shared with Louis. 

"Yes. Not bad thanks." She lied. She poured herself a cup of coffee and made Harry's breakfast. "Where's the boys?"

"They've gone to the shop. Ran out of Louis' cereal. They'll be back soon."

Anne fed Harry while they gossiped.

"We're back!" Mark called out as he pushed Louis' pushchair in the front door. He took him out and they went into the kitchen. 

Louis immediately made grabby hands for Harry. "He's nearly finished love. You can play soon. Breakfast first though." Jay said, smiling.

Harry finished and they swapped seats. 

"So...all ready for the girls and boys coming round later?" Anne asked as she wiped Harry's face.

"Yes. Looking forward to it. You sure Harry's ok to have rowdy boys all over him?" Jay laughed. 

"He's fine. Think he's missed his friends, haven't you darling?" 

Harry cuddled up to his Mum. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The boys were all sat on the sofa. Harry on Louis' lap, Niall on Zayn's lap and Liam in the middle.

"Sit still boys." Jay said as they all tried to take photos.

"It's impossible." Maura laughed. "Niall...behave."

Eventually, they managed to take photos, before Niall started crying after getting poked in the eye by Zayn.

They were all put on the carpet to play, while the Mum's chatted.

Louis was trying to build a tower, each time getting as high as 3 blocks, before it either fell down or was pushed over, causing him to cry or get angry.

"No!" He shouted at Harry, as he took a block away, he knew no better. Harry cried.

"Louis! Don't shout at Harry please. He didn't mean to." Jay said.

Louis looked at Harry and frowned. He crawled to him and kissed his cheek. 

Harry rubbed his eyes but didn't stop crying. 

Louis looked up at his Mum, not knowing what to do. So he put his arms around his friend and squeezed.

"Aww bless him. He's trying to say sorry." Anne said, watching as Harry stopped crying.

"Good boy Louis." Jay said. He smiled and eventually so did Harry. 

"So...I thought.." Jay said. "As Harry missed Christmas, that for his birthday, we would give him a big party."

"You don't need to do that. Just a get together is fine." Anne replied. 

"No way. He deserves it. We'll take care of the arrangements." Karen added.

Anne blushed. "Thank you girls. That's so kind. 

Harry screamed as Liam threw a block at him, hitting his forehead.

"Liam Payne! That's naughty." Karen said, picking the boy up off the floor. "I'm so sorry Anne."

"Anne picked Harry up, who was still screaming. Louis looked sadly up at him. Anne rubbed over the bump that had already formed. "It's ok." She said to a worried looking Karen. 

"I'm gonna take Liam home now." Karen stroked Harry's tear stained cheek. "Hope he's ok." She said to Anne before collecting her things. They all said goodbye.

Anne took Harry off to change his nappy. 

Louis crawled over to Jay, holding his arms up, wanting a cuddle. He was still sad.

"Ha." He said. Ha was his name for Harry.

"Harry's ok love. Don't worry, it's just a little bump." She reassured him, before he layed his head on her chest and closed his eyes.

"Think they're all getting tired now." Tricia said, as Zayn climbed up onto her lap. "Think we should go too."

"And us." Maura added.

They all got their things together and waited for Anne and Harry to come back before saying goodbye.

"Is he ok?" Jay asked Anne. Harry was asleep in her arms. The bump was fairly big and red with a tiny cut.

"I think so. Cried himself to sleep." She sighed. "I know Liam didn't mean it though. He's a good boy. I'll text Karen in a bit and tell her it's ok. I'm gonna put him down to sleep now."

"Yeah. I'll do the same for this one." She nodded towards Louis who was dribbling down her t shirt.

The boys were both asleep, giving the two women time to start preparing dinner while chatting about the kids. Anne had messaged Karen.

"What a start to the new year eh?" Jay said.

"Better than this time last year though." Anne replied.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	9. 9

It's Harry 1st birthday and preparations were being made for his party.

"You really don't need to go to so much trouble." Anne said as her friends rushed around.

"Nonsense. You know we all love a party. First birthday is a special one. Now...stop worrying and blow up some balloons please?" Jay smiled, handing Anne a bag of multicoloured balloons.

Anne smiled back and got to work. 

After lunch, the party started. Harry's eyes were wide when he saw all the balloons all over the floor and stuck on the walls. He kept trying to bite them, until one burst in his mouth, making him jump and start crying.

Needless to say he didn't do it again.

The boys were all on the floor, playing with the ripped wrapping paper from Harry's presents. 

Louis kept tearing bits off, the noise setting Harry into fits of giggles. 

"Time for cake!" Anne announced. She put the square paw patrol cake on the kitchen table as the other women bought the boys in. All the Dads were there too, except for Harry's, of course.

Anne felt sad at that fact. That Harry's Dad was a piece of shit. She wished he had a loving father who loved him and took care of him. Maybe one day she would meet someone nice.

Harry sat in the high chair, the other boys sat on their Mum's laps around the table. Anne stood behind Harry and lit the candle. 

Harry's eye lit up. 

"Happy birthday to you   
Happy birthday to you   
Happy birthday dear Harry  
Happy birthday to you." They all sang and cheered.

Anne helped Harry blow out his candle and she removed it from the cake.

Harry decided it would be fun to smack his hands down into the cake.

"Oh no Harry. Don't do that love!" Anne said, frantically looking around for some tissues.

The boys giggled and the adults laughed and took photos. It was funny to watch, especially when Harry grabbed some cake and shoved it into his mouth. 

"Oh bless him. He really loves that cake!" Jay said.

"Just as well we got some cupcakes too." Maura added.

Harry now had his face in the cake. 

"Harry. Come on that's enough now. We don't want you being sick." Anne said as she pulled him off the cake. He started crying trying to grab the cake back. 

"No. Sorry. That's enough."

Anne put the cake on the counter and got a wet cloth to clean the crying boys hands and face.

Other food was put on the table and everyone tucked in.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The food had been eaten and everything cleaned up. 

The others had all left.

"Ha..." Louis said. He was sat next to Harry on the sofa. Harry looked at Louis and giggled as Louis handed him his Teddy. He hugged it.

Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, curled up against Louis. 

"Thanks for this Jay, Mark." Anne said, feeling exhausted. "I love you both so much."

"You're welcome darling." Jay replied hugging her best friend.

"Look at that." Mark said nodding towards the two boys on the sofa. "Isn't that adorable?"

Anne and Jay both looked over. "Aww that's so cute." Louis had also fallen asleep. The two were cuddled up with the Teddy between them.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The next morning was bright and sunny. Anne woke up feeling good. She had a nice home, even though it's not hers, a gorgeous son, amazing friends. 

She got Harry out of bed and hugged him. "Good morning Sunflower. How's my boy today?" 

Harry smiled up at her and yawned.

"Hmmm...think you need your bum changed, you stinky little thing." She took him to the bathroom and changed him and got him dressed.

They went downstairs, finding the Tomlinsons in the kitchen.

"Morning." Anne said.

"Morning Anne. Oh there's a letter for you on the table." Jay replied.

Anne put Harry in the empty high chair that Louis had just vacated.

She picked up the letter and opened it.

"Oh my god." Anne said.

"What? Is everything ok?" Jay asked.

Anne smiled. "They've offered me a house. Just up the road." 

"Really? That's fantastic!" Jay said. "Can I see?" 

She handed Jay the letter and she read it carefully.

"This is great Anne. It says you can move in next week, if you want it."

"I need to phone them." Anne said taking the letter back. "Can you watch Harry a minute please?" 

"Of course. I'll give him his breakfast."

Anne went back to her bedroom and made a phone call.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"So I'm gonna go look at the house tomorrow and if all is good, we can move in next week. I can get housing benefit so that's good, but I still need to get some money. I've had a few ideas on what I can do." Anne announced.

"Well...you know we're always here if you need any help." Jay replied, smiling. 

"Thank you. God I'm so excited." She laughed. 

Things look like they're getting better for Anne and Harry. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	10. 10

The big day had arrived. 

"Are you sure that's everything?" Mark asked as he put the last of Anne and Harry's belongings in the van.

"Yes. I wouldn't have far to go if I have forgotten anything though." She replied, laughing. 

"True." Mark replied. "Let's go then." 

They got in the van and drove just up the road. He parked outside the house and they got out. 

They got Geoff and Bobby around to help with the heavy stuff. Jay stayed home with Louis and Harry.

It didn't take long for the van to be emptied and the men went to the storage place to collect Anne's bits that had been stored there.

Anne busied herself putting things into place. There was a knock at the door. It was Tricia.

"Hi love. Thought you might need some help." She said as Anne opened the door. She smiled and hugged her, inviting her inside.

"Oh Anne it's a lovely living room." She said, looking around. It was fairly large with a nice bay window. The staircase went from the living room up to the bedrooms and bathroom. The walls were freshly painted a nice sunflower colour that Anne had asked for, making the room feel warm and cosy.

"I love it already." Anne replied. "Come look at the kitchen." 

"Wow!" This looks brand new." Tricia said. 

The walls were magnolia. New cupboards were on the walls with a lovely beige speckled worktop. There were a fitted gas cooker, fridge freezer and washing machine. Anne was thankful that she didn't have to buy new ones, as her old ones had to stay at her old place.

"It's gorgeous. I'm so happy for you." Tricia said, looking at Anne as she stood with the biggest smile she had seen on her.

There was a knock at the front door and Anne let the men in with the rest of her things.

It took a few hours to get all her things in place. Anne was exhausted.

At 5pm Jay arrived with Harry and a bag of food.

"Hi Jay. Hi Baby! Give Mummy a hug. Oh I missed you. Have you been a good boy?" Anne said as she took him from Jay and gave him the biggest hug.

"He's been so good. Played nicely with Louis. Had a lovely long nap and ate all his food." Jay replied.

"Mumumumum." Harry mumbled as he put his thumb in his mouth and snuggled into Anne's chest. Anne stroked his thin blonde hair as Harry's eyes closed.

"Good boy."

"Hows it going?" Jay asked looking around.

"Not bad. Got most of it sorted. Made the bed and Harry's cot so least we can sleep tonight." Anne laughed. "Fancy a coffee?"

Jay nodded. "I'll do it. You sit down. You must be tired." 

Anne sat down with Harry on her lap. He was asleep now. Comforted in the loving arms of his Mummy that he had missed that day.

Jay took the food out of the bag and warmed it in the oven.

"We'll have this then I'll show you around." Anne said.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"And this is Harry's room. God that feels weird saying that." Anne said as they looked into the final room. It had pale blue walls and a darker blue carpet. His cot on one wall. There was no more furniture, as she never bought any before. 

"He's gonna love it. I'm so happy you have a beautiful home now." Jay said. "Remember you can come to ours whenever you want to though." 

"Of course. You can come here too."

They hugged after Anne put Harry in his cot. He turned on his side, still sucking his thumb, and Anne placed his blanket over him. 

She switched on the new baby monitor she had bought and they went back downstairs. 

"I better get going now. Let me know if you need anything. Dont be a stranger." 

"I won't and thank you so much for everything. I don't know what we would've done without you." Anne replied, trying not to cry. "I love you guys so much."

They hugged and said goodbye.

Anne sat down on her sofa and sighed. She took the tv remote and switched it on, flicking through the channels until she came across a movie channel. She ended up watching The breakfast club. 

It was 10pm and she was exhausted, so she took herself off upstairs. She was brushing her teeth when she heard Harry crying. 

She rushed into his room, finding him sitting up, rubbing his eyes and looking confused.

"Hey love. What's wrong?" She said as she picked him up. Straight away she felt he was wet. "Oh, you need a change." She took him to the bathroom and changed him quickly. She went to put him back in his cot but he just clung onto her.

"You wanna sleep in Mummy's bed?" He nodded.

She smiled. "Ok. But we won't make it a habit."

She put him in the bed and got in next to him. It didn't take long before they were both asleep. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	11. 11

Time flew by. It was now July. The weather was getting warmer, the days longer and everything was great.

Harry was now 17 months old and into everything. There had been some concerns about his development though. He hadn't started walking unaided until last month and he was still quite unsteady on his feet. 

As it was a lovely day, Anne invited her friends and the boys over to her house. She had a paddling pool set up in the garden. 

"Louis...don't empty that cup of water on Harry. " Jay said.

Harry was giggling though, not minding one bit. Louis looked at his Mum and frowned at her making Jay laugh. 

"He's ok Jay. Harry's loving it." Anne added.

So Louis carried on as Harry splashed his hands in the water. 

Niall was laying on his tummy, crawling around trying to catch zayn, as he wriggled away, laughing his head off.

"So glad we got the pool." Anne said. The women had all put money in to buy it. 

"Yeah. The boys are loving it." Maura said, laughing as Zayn caught Niall.

Louis suddenly jumped out of the pool and toddled over to Jay. "Mummy...wee." he said.

"Ok baby." She picked him up, being quicker to get to the toilet if he was carried.

Harry saw Louis leave and crawled out of the pool, heading towards the kitchen door. He scraped his knee on a sharpe stone, though, and screamed in pain.

Anne rushed to pick him up. "Oh my god!" She gasped, seeing the blood seeping from what looked like a deep cut.

Harry was hysterical. Anne ran indoors with him. Maura followed her, leaving Tricia and Karen watching the other boys.

"Where's your first aid kit?" Maura asked. 

"Um..um..in..in that cupboard!" Anne pointed, shaking as she got a damp cloth to clean Harry's knee.

She took him into the living room and laid him on the floor as she cleaned around the wound. 

Jay came in with Louis. "What happened?" She asked, seeing the blood on Harry. 

"He crawled on something sharp in the garden." Maura replied, opening the first aid box and passing it to Anne.

Anne's hands shook as she rummaged through the box.

Jay put Louis down and sat next to Anne, helping her find some antiseptic wipes and a big plaster.

Harry was still crying, wriggling on the floor. Louis was upset that his friend was crying, so he sat by his head, leant over and kissed his forehead. He then stroked Harry's hair, as Harry started to calm down.

Jay put a plaster on Harry's knee, as Anne was shaking too much. There had been quite a bit of blood, which she has a phobia of. When Harry was cleaned up, she picked him up and cuddled him. 

"You ok love?" Jay asked Anne. She was as pale as a ghost.

"Yeah oh God I'm sorry I overreacted." She replied, still shaking as she rocked Harry.

"Don't be sorry. It's a natural reaction." Maura said as she patted Anne's arm.

They all went back into the garden to see their friends worried faces.

"Is he ok?" Karen asked, getting up to hug Anne and Harry.

"Yes. He's ok now. " Anne said, as she said down carefully. 

"Think we could all do with a cuppa?" Tricia said. "Ok if I make some?"

"Thanks. Yes that's great." Anne replied, wearily.

"Didn't know you were squeamish?" Jay asked as Anne calmed down a bit.

"Oh. Yeah. Have been since...since...him. He hurt me...you know?" Anne replied, embarrassed. 

"Sorry love." Jay patted her hand. Harry was drifting off to sleep, obviously tired out from his ordeal.

Louis stood inbetween Jay and Anne, looking at Harry. "Hawwy cwy. " he said, sadly. 

"He's ok now Lou. Thank you for helping him earlier." Anne said, smiling at the little boy who was so obviously going to be Harry's best friend.

"Yes...you were such a good boy. " jay added, stroking his brunette hair. He climbed up on Jay's lap and cuddled up, feeling sleepy.

Meanwhile the other three boys were still playing happily in the pool. Tricia made the women some tea and put the mugs on the table near their seats.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

An hour later and both boys were awake. Anne had scoured the grass looking for any more sharp things. Satisfied there was nothing, she let the boys loose.

Harry was toddling around, in the middle of Louis and Zayn, holding hands, as they helped him around the garden looking at Anne's pretty flowers. He fell back on his bum and giggled as Louis picked a buttercup and held it under his chin. Jay had done that to Louis before and he always liked the tickle.

The Mum's took lots of photos of all the boys.

At 4pm everyone had to go home. The Mum's had to start on dinner.

Despite Harry's misfortune, it had been another great day.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Anne bathed Harry after dinner. It was impossible to keep his plaster dry, so she would just replace it after.

Harry splashed in the bath. He loved water. Definitely a water baby. "Maybe I could take you swimming one day?" Anne said. Harry splashed more, getting Anne's top wet. She laughed.

"Right. Come on munchkin, let's get you ready for bed." Harry whined as Anne lifted him out of the water and wrapped him in a fluffy towel. 

"Ob...why do you have to be so cuddly and adorable?" She asked as she took him to her bedroom. 

Harry giggled as she dried him on her bed. Clean nappy and lightweight pyjamas on. Smelling clean and fresh. Tired eyes and cute dimples.

Anne read him a story and within minutes he was tucked up in his bed, fast asleep, dreaming of another fun day.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	12. 12

"Come here you little monkey!" Anne laughed as she chased Harry around the living room, both on their hands and knees.

Harry giggled as he kept going. "Harry! Come on Mummy wants a cuddle." Harry stopped suddenly and sat back on his bum, arms out ready for Anne's cuddles." She picked him up and stood up, giving him the biggest hug possible. It was crazy how much she loved her little bundle of joy.

"You little monster!" She tickled his tummy, making him giggle even more. He was such a happy boy.

"Shall we go to Lou Lou's house today?" Harry clapped his hands in excitement, nodding his head. "Right then, let's get breakfast and get ready."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

At Jay's house, a bit later, Anne and Jay were sat in Jay's living room drinking coffee. 

Harry and Louis were sat on the floor playing with building blocks.

"So...I heard back from the nursery, Louis has a place from September." Jay said.

"That's great. He'll really enjoy that." Anne replied. She was happy for them, but also worried that Harry wouldn't see Louis as much.

"I'm hoping Zayn got in too so he'll know someone else." 

"Can't think why he wouldn't. Shame Harry's too young." Anne replied. "Not sure he'd be up to it anyway. He's still behind in his development. I'm seeing the nurse next week about it."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Jay responded, smiling sympathetically. 

"I hope not."

The boys were playing nicely, as usual. Louis would pass a block to Harry and then help him to place it on the top. Clapping whenever he managed it. "Yay. Hawwy!"

Harry would giggle and hug Louis when he helped him.

"I have some news too." Anne said. Her smile was as wide as it could get.

"Ooh sounds interesting. Go on..."

"Well...I've been looking into finding some work I can do at home. I found a place online that want proof readers for their books. I thought I could do that for a while, before I start on what I really want to do."

Jay was excited for her friend. "And what's that?"

"I want to set up my own online business. I have a couple of ideas of what I want to do. Either making cakes or making different knick knacks, jewellery or something like that."

"Anne...that sounds amazing. I'm so happy for you. Good luck love." She leant over and hugged her.

"When do you start on the reading?"

"Monday. I love reading anyway, when I get the chance. Just hope my little monkey gives me peace when I have to do it." She laughed. 

Harry looked up at Anne and gave her a big, damn cute smile. Louis handed him another block, but Harry was getting bored and tired and swatted his hand away.

"Harry...no. don't do that please." Anne warned him. He frowned and rubbed at his eyes.

"Sorry Lou Lou. He's tired." Anne said as she picked Harry up. He immediately snuggled into Anne's chest.

Louis smiled. He didn't mind. He just crawled up into Jay's lap and did the same.

The women both laughed.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Anne started her job the following Monday. She was reading a fictional story about a girl who left home to explore the world. Anne wishes she could do that, but with Harry of course.

On the Friday, she took Harry for a development appointment at the hospital. Harry giggled the whole way on the bus ride there. Anne would point out different new things as they passed by.

In the hospital, they waited a while, before a male nurse came out and called them into his office.

"Good morning Anne, Harry. I'm nurse Murs, you can call me Olly though. Please take a seat."

They sat down and waited for the nurse to speak again.

"Right...so Harry is 18 months old?"

"That's right."

"I'm just going to do some tests, just a general health check. But if you have any worries, please don't be afraid to ask."

"Well...he's only just started walking unaided, but he'll only take a few steps before he falls over. He's very clumsy too."

"Oh. Can I take a look?"

Anne nodded and placed Harry on his feet on the floor. "Harry, can you walk to the nice man?" She encouraged him.

Harry giggled as Anne let go of his hands. He took three very wobbly steps before falling onto his knees. She picked him up and he did it again.

"Hmm...ok. His legs should be stronger than that at this age." Olly said, writing notes on his tablet. "We need to take a closer look at that. Anything else?"

"I know he's still young, but...he doesn't try to talk. His friends around the same age all say things...mumma, dadda." She shivered at that word, "but he said Mumumum once and that's all I've heard." She felt very emotional at that point, and tried all she could to not cry.

"Try not to worry. As you say, he's still very young. I'm going to finish his check up, then I'm going to make more appointments to take a closer look at these issues." He patted her hand, sympathetically. 

Anne smiled. "Thank you."

The rest of the check up was completed. Olly seemed happy with everything else. He reassured Anne once again and said goodbye.

Now she had to wait for the appointments, hoping they'd be sooner rather than later.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	13. 13

It was two weeks later. Anne was nervously waiting at the hospital. Today was the day of Harry's assessments. She hadn't slept much the night before, worrying about Harry. Harry, meanwhile had slept well, even staying in his own bed all night. He woke up early, full of beans and giggles, as usual.

"Harry Styles?" A Doctor called. Anne nodded and carried Harry into an office. 

"Good morning Miss Styles. I'm Doctor Holland." He held out his hand and Anne shook it. She sat down with Harry on her lap.

"So...I see you have a couple of concerns about Harry's development?" Anne nodded.

"Yes...he doesn't walk unaided very well. He only takes a couple of steps before he falls down. And..his speech isn't good. He doesn't say anything, except he said mumumum once a while ago." Anne said, he voice shaking.

"Ok. Let's see if we can find out why. I'm going to do some tests. Also, I'd like to do a scan just to check all his bones are working ok. And I think we need to do some blood tests too. Just to rule things out. Is that ok with you?" 

"Y-yes. Ok. When would you do this?" She was on the verge of tears, it all seemed a bit drastic.

"We can do the scan soon, I'll get another appointment set up, everything else we can do now."

Anne nodded, feeling sick.

"Let's check him over first. Leave the blood test til last as he'll probably get upset. Can you put him on the bed please?" 

Anne stood up and placed Harry on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and grabbed at his toes, giggling.

"Hello Harry. I'm not going to hurt you ok?" Doctor Holland said calmly, smiling at Harry's cute smile.

He moved his legs around, checking they were moving correctly. Checking his muscles and reflexes. "There does seem to be a bit of weakness. The scans will tell us more." He tickled Harry's feet as he giggled again. "He seems a very happy little boy?"

"He is. He's always laughing. He doesn't cry often." Anne said. 

"Well that's good." He replied. "You can take him now. I'd like to see if he can walk to me. Can you sit on this chair and hold him and then see if he can walk to me?" The Doctor asked as he moved a chair further away. Anne held him in between her legs.

"Harry...can you walk to me?" 

Anne let go and harry wobbled a few steps. The Doctor watched his legs as he got closer. But Harry fell after four steps.

Anne picked him up and sat down again.

"Yes. There's definitely some weakness. I'll get that scan set up as soon as possible. I'm going to take some blood now."

Anne's face immediately paled. The thought of her baby boy getting stuck with a needle was making her feel sick again.

"Are you ok?" Doctor Holland asked. 

"I...I'm sorry. I have a phobia of blood." She replied.

"Oh. I can get a nurse to hold him if you want to leave the room?"

Anne shook her head. "No. No. I can't leave him. I'll be ok." She said, though she wasn't sure she would be.

"Ok. I'll try and do this as quickly as possible. If you can try and talk to him to keep him calm, that would help. Hold him tight. I'm going to do it now. Are you ready?" 

Anne nodded.

The Doctor got his needles, tubes etc and put some gloves on. 

He took Harry's arm and tapped it to get a vein. He put the needle in and Harry screamed, trying to wriggle out of Anne's arms.

"Harry...baby..it's ok. Mummy's here. It's ok. Shh shh. It's ok my lovely." Her voice broke as she struggled to hold onto him.

Finally it was over. Harry was hysterical and Anne was sobbing, cuddling him tight. He was hot and sweating and in a state.

"I'm so sorry." The Doctor said. He felt awful for making them both get in this state.

Once Anne had calmed down, her heart was still nearly bursting from her chest, she wiped her tears and sat Harry on her lap. He had got so upset he had tired himself out. His thumb automatically went to his mouth and he sucked contentedly.

"Oh god...that...that was awful." She sniffed.

The Doctor patted her hand. "I'm sorry. It's one of the worst parts of my job, seeing children so upset, and their Mums. Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Yes. Thank you. Is that everything?"

She was anxious to get out of this place and go home for proper cuddles.

"Yes. I'll send you the scan appointment. I'll see you soon. Take care." He said, shaking her hand, sadly. They left.

She had to sit outside for a while. Her legs were too shaky to walk right now. A couple of nice people asked if they were ok.

Eventually, they made it on to the bus and were back home fifteen minutes later.

Anne sat on the sofa, Harry laying beside her. She watched him sleeping. He had a plaster on his arm, she could see a tiny speck of blood underneath it and had to look away.

She's hoping he never has to go through that again.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	14. 14

Harry had his scans a couple of week ago and he and Anne were back at the hospital for the results. Anne was sitting nervously in the waiting room, her leg bouncing Harry up and down.

"Harry Styles?" Doctor Holland said, smiling at the two. Anne picked him up and carried him into the office.

"So...how have you both been?" He asked as they all took a seat.

"Not bad thank you. Just been worried about these results." Anne replied.

"Right well....I have the results. 

Anne felt like her heart was about to stop. "Ok."

"Harry has a low bone density. It may mean that he could be prone to fractures. It could also lead to other illnesses in the future, but there's no need to worry about that just yet. I'll give you some books and websites to look at to limit the risks and take care of him. This is an illness that could get better with the right diet, physio and sometimes medication."

Anne wiped a tear away. Harry sat on her lap playing with a button on her cardigan, oblivious. 

"Will he walk though?" She asked.

"I can't see why he shouldn't. He might not be as steady as other children. Maybe a bit slower. The physio will definitely help. I've also noticed he is pigeon toed."

"Can that be fixed?"

"If it affects his walk too much then we may have to operate to correct it, but we'd rather not do that unless necessary. "

"Ok. When can he start physio?"

"I'd like to start next week. Once a week."

"Thank you. And what about his speech?" 

Doctor Holland clicked his fingers beside Harry's head to get his attention, but there was none. He just carried on playing with the button. The Doctor did it again the other side of his head with the same result.

"I'd like to book him in for a hearing test. I think he may be deaf."

Anne was sure her heart just broke. "D-Deaf?"

"Yes. Does he respond to you when you talk to him?"

"Well...yes...most of the time...I think."

"We'll do these tests. Try not to worry. I'll book you in for tomorrow."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Oh Anne. I'm so sorry love. Come and sit down.

Anne put Harry down on the floor and Louis immediately went to sit next to him. He hugged him and gave him his special Teddy to cuddle.

Anne was trying not to cry. She had called Jay as soon as she got home and explained everything.

"Is there anything I can do? Would you like me to come to the hospital with you?"

Anne smiled at her good friend. "That's very kind Jay, but I'll be ok. I just...how could i have not noticed he's deaf?"

Jay took her hand. "Don't beat yourself up Anne. When Louis was a baby, he had a curve in his spine that I didn't notice til the health visitor spotted it."

"A curve?" 

"Yes. Thankfully it corrected itself without treatment, they said he might've need a brace if it didn't. "

"God. Sorry."

"He's ok now. He loves Harry so much." Jay smiled as the two woman looked down at the two little boys playing nicely.

"So...his bones are weak? Do you have to watch him closer now?"

"Yes, but it's not like he'll go far or do much anyway. God I'm so worried. How will this affect him when he's older?"

"I think you need to take one day at a time love. See what the specialists say. Don't go thinking the worst." Anne nodded. 

"Let's talk about you and Louis. Is he ready to start playgroup next week?" Anne asked.

"Yeah. He's excited, though I don't think he really understands where he is going." Jay laughed.

"I'm sure he'll love it. Gives you some time to yourself too."

"God that'll be strange."

"Make the most of every minute." Anne laughed. 

Louis stood up and walked to Jay, looking at her with his big beautiful blue eyes.

"Mummy."

"Yes Boo bear."

"I luff you." He said sweetly.

Anne and Jay's hearts both melted.

"I love you too darling."

"Hug?"

"Of course baby. Are you getting tired?" Louis nodded as he sat himself on Jay's lap.

Harry was sat on the floor looking at Louis curled up with Jay and pouted. He wanted cuddles too. So he crawled over to the sofa and pulled himself up onto his feet.

Anne looked at him. "Yes love. You want a cuddle too?" She said. Though now she was wondering if Harry could even understand what she was saying to him.

Harry held his arms up and Anne carefully picked him up and put him on her lap. He too curled up into his Mum and his eyes closed. 

Both boys were sound asleep.

"God these too are just so adorable. " Jay said smiling.

"Aren't they just?" Anne replied.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	15. 15

Harry had been tested to check his hearing and it wasn't looking good.

Anne and Harry were at Jay's again.

"Don't cry Anne." Jay said hugging her friend.

Harry and Louis were sat playing together on the floor. Blocks and Teddy's all around them.

"Come and sit down." They sat on the sofa, face to face, Jay took Anne's hands. 

"What did they say?"

"When they tested him as a baby, his hearing was ok. So they're not sure why it's gone bad now. He has a tiny bit of hearing but they're not sure how much he can hear."

"What happens now?"

"They're deciding whether to operate or try hearing aids."

"What would you prefer?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I just want what's best for him."

"I'm sorry I keep coming to you with our problems. I'm a terrible mother." Anne sobbed.

"Now listen here missy. You are not a terrible mother. You are wonderful and so loving towards Harry. And you come here anytime you need to. I've always got time for you."

"I just feel so useless right now." She sniffed.

"Please Anne. If you need help just ask. Even if I'm not able to help one of the other girls or their fellas would, I'm sure of that."

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without such good friends."

"Mummy!" Louis said all of a sudden.

"Yes my darling." She replied looking at the two boys.

"Is Hawwy go pwayschool wiv me?"

Anne and Jay smiled at each other. "No Louis. Harry's too little to go yet. Zayn is going though." 

Louis frowned. "But me want Hawwy go."

"Louis...maybe next year he can go. But he's younger than you." Anne joined in the conversation. 

Louis sighed and nodded before tickling Harry with his favourite Teddy, making him giggle.

To look at Harry sitting there playing with his friend, you'd never know he has problems. He always seems so happy and content. He rarely cries or makes a fuss. It's just not fair.

"Would you like to stay for dinner tonight? Mark won't be home til late." Jay asked.

"Don't go to any trouble." 

"Anne...I wouldn't ask if it was any trouble. Please stay?" 

Anne smiled. "Ok. Thank you. Only if I help cook it."

"Deal."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"That was delicious. Thank you Jay."

"Well thank you too for your help. Coffee?"

"Yes please." Anne replied as she stacked up the dishwasher.

"Mummy...Hawwy sleep." Louis said from his seat at the table. He was in a booster seat as Harry was in his high chair.

Both women turned to look at the boys. Harry's face was on the tray, he was asleep.

"Bless him. He's worn out." Anne said as she undid the safety belt and lifted him out.

She hugged him without waking him. His nappy needed changing though, so he probably would wake.

"He needs changing. I'll be right back."

"Ok love."

In the living room, Anne had laid Harry on his changing mat on the floor. He wriggled a bit as the coldness went through his t shirt.

Anne changed him. He didn't wake, which was good.

She went back to the kitchen. "I better get going. Thanks for everything." Anne said as she patted Louis' head, giving her one of his cute smiles.

"You sure? You can stay longer."

"Thanks but I have some proof reading to do. I can't get behind on it."

"Of course. How is that going?"

"Yeah it's good. The book I'm reading is interesting. Easier to do it when Harry is asleep though." She smiled.

"If you need me to look after him so you can get on, I'd be happy to."

"That would be great. I'm ok at the moment, but if I start getting behind, I may take you up on that offer." Anne had packed Harry's things up as she spoke. 

"Thanks again Jay. See you soon. Goodnight Louis." She said kissing Louis cheek, making him giggle. He put his arms out wanting a cuddle from Harry. 

"Sorry love, he's asleep. I'll make sure you get a big hug next time we see you." Anne said. Louis nodded. 

"Goodnight Jay." She kissed Jay's cheek too.

"Goodnight love. Take care." Jay and Louis waved them off as they went off home.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Harry lay in his cot looking up at Anne as she tucked him in, after his bath.

"You are so beautiful." She said with a lump in her throat. His big green eyes blinked, not understanding. But the smile on her face tells him that she's happy and loves him so much. 

"We're going to get you fixed up, even though you are perfect to me already. I want you to have a good life. Mummy loves you so much it makes my heart ache." A tear fell from her eye, but she kept on smiling. 

"You go to sleep now, my little sunflower. Night night." She kissed his cheeks, stroked his hair and watched as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	16. 16

August had been full of appointments for physio to try and get Harry's legs strong enough to hold his weight. He had grown stronger, thanks to that. 

No decision had been taken about his hearing yet.

The friends spent most of the summer together. Growing closer. 

In a few days time, Louis and Zayn would be starting playgroup. 

"So you all ready for Louis going?" Tricia asked Jay as they sat in Tricia's garden. 

"Yes. He's definitely ready to go now. Plus...a bit of me time sounds good." Jay replied.

"Zayn is too. He's driving me crazy." Tricia laughed. "Do him good to be around more kids."

"Aww... I can't believe that Tricia." Maura said. "He's a little cherub."

Tricia laughed. "Yeah ok. But he's a little bugger when he needs a nap."

"So...Anne, how's Harry doing?" Karen asked.

The boys were all in the paddling pool again, splashing each other and giggling. 

"He's ok. His legs are a bit stronger. He can stand up longer now. They're waiting a bit longer then they'll try and start him on the walking."

"That's good news. He'll be running around soon enough." Karen replied.

"Not sure about running, but it'll be amazing to see him walk."

"Just try and think positive. He may surprise you." 

Anne nodded as she watched Harry splashing about, having fun.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

September...

"Bye bye darling. You have lots of fun Yeah?" Jay said as she hugged Louis. 

"Bye bye Mummy." He replied, smiling widely.

Louis let go of her and waited for Zayn.

"See you soon Zaynie. Have fun." Tricia said as she kissed Zayn. 

The boys took each others hands and went with a girl who worked at the playgroup and went inside.

Tricia and Jay looked at each other and sighed.

"Oh God. I feel lost already." Jay said. "Coffee?" 

"Sure." The two woman went to their usual coffee shop in town. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Later on, Jay headed to see Anne.

"Hi love." Anne greeted her as she walked In the door. "Come in."

The women went into the living room and sat on the sofa. Harry was asleep on the chair. His thumb was in his mouth and he was hugging his favourite Teddy bear.

"So...how did it go? Louis go off ok?"

"Yes. No problems at all. He went in holding Zayns hand. It was so adorable."

"And how are you?"

"I miss him. Silly, I know. Just so used to having this whirlwind rushing around." She laughed. "Guess I'll get used to it."

Harry opened his eyes, taking a few moments to adjust to the sunlight coming in the window. He spotted Jay and smiled.

He sat up and looked around.

"Oh. He's looking for Louis, isn't he? " Jay said.

Anne nodded. Harry clambered off the chair and crawled around on the floor.

"He doesn't understand." Anne said as she picked him up.

"Hey baby." Harry looked at Anne. He had a questioning look on his face, which turned to sadness. He looked back at Jay then Anne. He put his head on Anne's chest and sucked his thumb again. He wanted Louis.

"I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry." Jay said, sadly.

"Don't say that. He's gotta get used to not seeing Louis so often. I just wish I could tell him so he understood."

Anne rubbed Harry's back as she could feel his tears on her t shirt. "He's crying. He hardly ever cries." Anne said, trying not to cry herself.

"Anne. Please don't cry." Jay said. "It'll be alright. In time."

"Yeah. You're right. It's just so much happening all at once." She sat back down and hugged Harry. 

"I know. Remember what I said about needing help. Don't ever be embarrassed to ask any of us. Ok?"

Anne nodded. "Thank you. Thank you so much. What time do you pick Louis up?"

Jay looked at her watch. "Oh...I should get going. How about I bring Louis around after playgroup tomorrow? I don't want to upset Harry though."

"That sounds like a good idea. Hope he's had a good day. Let me know." Anne smiled as they both stood up and walked to the door.

"Bye Harry." Jay said stroking his cheek. "Bye love."

"Bye Jay. See you tomorrow." Anne replied. Jay left and Anne closed the door. She sat back on the sofa, Harry cuddled up close.

"I wish you could hear me. I wish you could understand. I love you so much."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Louis!" Jay called out as she picked her son up from playgroup. Tricia was there to collect Zayn too. 

"Mummy! Mummy!" Both boys called out running into their Mum's arms.

"Did you have fun baby?" Jay asked as Louis gave her a big wet kiss on her cheek. 

"Yes I has fun lots. " he replied, giggling, showing her a picture he had painted.

"Oh...this is lovely. Is it you and me?" Louis nodded. "Well done! This needs to go on the wall when we get home. But first, we're going for ice cream!" 

"Yay!" Louis shouted. "Zay too?"

"Yep. Zayn and his Mummy are coming too."

The four of them headed to the ice cream shop and had some of the best ice cream in town.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Needless to say, Louis and Zayn both fell asleep earlier than usual. Both worn out from a busy day. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	17. 17

"Hi Louis. Did you have a good day at playgroup? Hi Jay. " Anne said as she showed them indoors.

Louis nodded and waved at Anne then ran straight into the living room and found Harry asleep on the sofa. "Hawwy Hawwy!" He said excitedly, tapping his arm.

Harry woke up and saw his friend, smiling straight away. He sat himself up as Louis gave him a big hug. The two Mums smiled at each other. 

Louis sat on the sofa and Harry crawled onto his lap. "Hawwy heavy Mummy." He giggled.

"Think Harry missed you Lou Lou. " Jay said as she sat on the chair.

"Hello Hawwy. Wanna pway wiv me?" 

Harry couldn't hear him, of course, so he didn't answer.

"Mummy. Hawwy no answer."

"Lou baby. Remember he can't hear you. Why don't you sit on the floor and get some toys out?" Anne said. Louis nodded and Anne took Harry off of Louis' lap. Harry whined, not wanting to be moved. 

As soon as he was set on the floor and could see Louis with his toys, he smiled and crawled over and patted Louis' back. 

"Hi Hawwy." He giggled. "Pway wiv me now?" 

He passed Harry some blocks and they took it in turns to build up a tower. Harry's coordination isn't good though, so it never got too high. Louis never got cross, he just helped Harry build it again. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The weeks went past. Louis and Zayn were loving playgroup. Harry was doing well at physio. He was now starting to walk.

"I'm really pleased with his progress." Olly said.

Harry was sat on Anne's lap, tired out from his latest physio session. 

"I can't believe he's actually walked the length of the room. It's amazing." Anne replied. Harry yawned.

"He's amazing. Just remember, if he's walking at home to keep close by, just in case he might fall. He's stronger but not strong enough yet. We'll keep these appointments up for a while yet."

Anne nodded and smiled. "Thanks Olly. We'll see you next week."

Harry was already asleep when Anne said goodbye to Olly.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Christmas eve...

"🎶 Happy birthday to you   
Happy birthday to you   
Happy birthday dear Louis  
Happy birthday to you 🎶"

Louis giggled and blew out the three candles on his cake.

Everyone had gathered in Jay and Mark's house. The living room was decorated in balloons and banners, along with the Christmas tree and cards. 

Louis went to sit on the floor and open his presents, full of excitement. His friends watched on their Mums laps. Jay went into the kitchen to cut the cake, a paw patrol one.

Harry kept trying to climb out of Anne's lap. He was desperate to help pull the paper off of Louis' presents.

"No baby. It's not your birthday, it's Lou Lou's." 

It didn't stop him. He couldn't hear her anyway.

Louis had unwrapped everything. "Fwends pway now?" He said looking at his Dad.

"Yes, come on boys!"

The boys were all allowed on the floor and immediately inspected Louis' presents, deciding what to play with first.

Harry sat himself in the big pile of wrapping paper, taking bits and crunching it up, making him giggle. He liked the feel of the paper in his tiny hands. 

"Hawwy pway." Louis said as he pulled Harry's hand away. Harry looked at Louis and crawled over to the toys.

"Who wants cake?" Jay asked as she walked back into the room with the cake sliced up and some paper plates.

"You're asking for trouble Jay. That's gonna go everywhere. " Maura said as she and Niall were handed a slice. 

"It's fine. Mark's gonna get the Hoover out later." 

"Am I? Thanks." Mark laughed. 

"Hawwy wan cake?" Louis said looking into Harry's eyes. Harry just stared and smiled at him.

"Mummy...Hawwy wan cake too." Louis said.

"Yes love I've got him some, don't worry. Here." Jay replied as she handed the two boys their cake.

Louis picked his cake up in one hand and stuffed some in his mouth, while Harry took tentative bites, not sure if he'd like it. It was a chocolate cake with sprinkles on the top. 

Harry scrunched his nose up, deciding he doesn't like sprinkles. Jay noticed.

She went to the kitchen and came back with a spoon, and scraped the sprinkles off. She gave it back to Harry, who smiled and bit into it. That was better. He ate all of his slice, apart from what was around his mouth and on his chin.

The party was over. And everyone had gone home, except Anne and Harry.

"So...what time are you coming over tomorrow?" Jay asked Anne.

"Are you sure you want us? I'm sure you'd rather have the day to yourselves." Anne replied. 

"We keep telling you it's fine. Plus Harry missed out last year. You don't want to be at home alone do you?"

Anne shook her head. She still felt like a burden though.

"Ok. If you're sure. I'm helping cook though."

"Deal. Now...go get this beautiful boy to bed, he looks exhausted. "

"Thanks Jay. Bye Mark. Bye Louis." Anne said as she picked Harry up and put him in his pushchair.

Louis ran over to them and gave Harry a quick hug and kissed his cheek. Then he wrapped his arms around Anne. "Ni ni Annie. Ni ni Hawwy."

"Night night darling."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Harry had a quick bath and was already in his bed. "Exciting day tomorrow. Christmas day.  
You missed it last year, but this is year is gonna be great. I love you little man. Night night." She said as Harry smiled up at her, before falling into a deep sleep.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	18. 18

Anne woke up at 6am. She got out of bed and opened her curtains. It was still dark, but she could see that it had snowed overnight. A white Christmas. 

She closed the curtains again and walked out into Harry's bedroom.

He was still sleeping, his thumb in his mouth and his Teddy tucked under his arm.

She left the room and headed downstairs. She made a mug of tea and two slices of toast with strawberry jam on top and sat at the kitchen table.

She could hear the children next door squealing as they ran down their stairs, Anne smiled. That's what she wanted Harry to do. Maybe, in a couple of years he would. Time will tell. 

At 8am, after she had washed up, she could hear shuffling through the baby monitor, so she went up to his room.

Harry was sitting up rubbing his eyes. When he saw his Mummy, a big tired grin took over his face, his arms held up.

Anne picked him up. "Hello my darling. Did you sleep well?" She asked. Harry placed his head on her chest.

"Let's get some brekkie then see what Santa has bought you."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Harry was sat in the middle of a pile of torn wrapping paper on the floor with Anne. 

They were both giggling as Anne threw tiny bits of paper over his head.

Anne had spent quite a bit on Harry's presents. The proof reading had earned her enough for them to have a good Christmas. She had also bought presents for her friends and their boys.

Her phone pinged a few times, messages from her friends wishing them a happy Christmas. She sent texts back wishing them the same.

"We gotta get dressed baby. Gonna spend the day with Lou Lou, Jay and Mark." She said. She was worried about going. She thought they'd prefer it if they weren't there. 

But she had promised to go. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Happy Christmas love. Come in." Jay said as she let Anne and Harry in. The snow was thicker outside now, so Anne had to leave his pushchair at home. Harry was in one arm, the other hand held presents and his changing bag was over her shoulder.

"Here let me take those bags." Mark said.

"Thank you. Thought my arms were gonna drop off." Anne laughed.

"Hey Louis. Happy Christmas!" Anne said as Louis wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Appy kissmess." He replied. "Hawwy pway."

"Sure." They went into the living room and she sat Harry on the floor to play with his presents.

"Show me to the veggies." Anne said as she and Jay went into the kitchen, leaving the boys with Mark.

"Help yourself. You know you don't have to help you're our guests."

"Yes but I can't just sit and watch you do all the work." Anne replied as she started peeling carrots.

"So. What time did Harry get you up?"

"Oh I didn't hear him til around 8. I've been up since 6. Couldn't sleep."

"Louis woke at 7. He was more excited to see the snow than the presents though." Jay laughed. "What did Harry make of the snow?"

"Well..he definitely thought it was cold. Could feel him shivering through his coat. Other than that, he didn't take much notice."

"Maybe we could take the boys in the garden for a few minutes later. See their reactions?" 

"That sounds good." Anne smiled.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Jay had planned for the dinner to be served at 5pm, so at 4pm they all got their coats on and went into the garden.

"Mummy...it cold." Louis shivered as he picked up a glove full of snow. He threw it at Mark, who threw a small ball back.

Anne put Harry on the ground, holding him up as he looked around, memorized. 

Jay took photos as Louis put snow on Harry's head. The two boys giggling like crazy. 

Both had rosy cheeks by the time they went back inside.

"Mummy. I luff snow." Louis said as he rubbed his cold cheeks.

"Yes. I see that. Now...go get yourself warmed up while we dish up dinner.

Louis ran off to where Anne had taken Harry. He was on the floor, getting his bum changed.

"Hawwy luff snow too?" He asked Anne.

"Yes love. I think he did. Are you hungry Lou?"

"Yes. Me tum tum wumble." She laughed. 

She finished changing him and sat him on the floor. Louis sat beside him as Mark came in.

He watched the boys again as the two women served up dinner.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Oh my goodness. That was delicious." Mark said as he ate his last fork full.

"Thanks love. Must say it was the best one I've had. Must've been the veggies eh Anne?" Jay said.

"And the rest. Thank you for inviting us. We've had a great time."

Harry was tired so Louis was helping to feed him. "You's a good boy Hawwy. Eating all your foods." The adults couldn't help but awe at them.

"Hawwy finish Annie."

"Thank you Lou Lou. You're both good boys." Anne replied as she wiped Harry's messy face.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The table was cleared and everyone sat in the living room with bellies full.

"We should go now." Anne said.

"Oh. You don't have to go yet, it's still early." Jay replied.

"I know but...I'm sure you'd like to spend the rest of the evening alone. I need to get this messy monster in the bath too."

"Anne, I don't want you to think like that. We have lots of other times to spend together."

Anne stroked Harry's cheek, as he rested against her chest, tired out.

"I know. Really though...he's tired. Thank you for inviting us though. I think it's been the best Christmas day I've ever had." 

"If you're sure? Would you like me to help take your bags home?" 

"That would be nice. Thank you. Thanks Mark." she kissed him goodbye. "Come here Lou Lou." Louis ran over to her and she hugged him. "Have you had a good day?" She asked him.

"Yes Annie. Fank you for me pwesent." 

"You're welcome sweetie." Louis hugged Harry and Anne then went back to his toys.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Thank you for this Jay. Annoying not having his pushchair."

"That's ok love. How about we pop round for a coffee and chat tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you then."

Jay kissed the top of Harry's head and hugged Anne. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Anne put Harry on the sofa while she took her coat off. "Well that was a nice day wasn't it?" She said to the little boy who was now yawning his head off. She smiled at him before sitting down next to him.

He crawled into her lap and closed his eyes.

"Think we'll skip that bath tonight. How about we have cuddles in Mummy's bed?" She said, stroking his blonde curls.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	19. 19

It was nearly the end of January and Harry had just been for an assessment for his hearing.

Anne was upset and seeked comfort in Jay.

The boys were playing with Louis' toys while the two women talked about the future.

"So...tell me exactly what they said." Jay asked as she patted Anne's hand.

Anne wiped her tears away. "They said he needs operations. Hearing aids wouldn't work. He's so little Jay." She sniffed as more tears fell.

"I know love, but if it means he'll be able to hear and have a better quality of life, surely it's for the best?" 

Anne nodded. "I know you're right. I'm just scared. What if something goes wrong? What if...?"

"Anne...don't think of what could go wrong. Think of how happy he'll be when he can hear you."

Anne knew Jay was right. She just worried a lot about her Precious little boy. "You're right."

"Do you have a date for it yet?" 

"No. They said they'll let me know soon."

"Try not to worry. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Louis was playing with Harry. "Hawwy my Teddy luffs you." Louis said as he made his Teddy kiss Harry's face, making him giggle. 

"You want my Teddy?"

Harry hugged the bear and smiled at Louis.

Harry put the Teddys ear in his mouth and crawled around the room, Louis crawling after him. 

They went around the sofa a couple of times before Harry got tired and Louis caught him. 

"Gotch you Hawwy!" He said as he picked him up.

"Louis be careful. Put him down love, don't hurt him." Jay said.

"He not heavy Mummy." He replied, putting Harry down carefully. 

"I know darling, but you have to be careful ok?"

"Sorry Mummy." Louis nodded.

Harry was lifted up onto Anne's lap. "You tired him out Lou." She smiled.

"He go sleepies now Annie?" 

"I think so."

Louis kissed Harry's cheek and stroked his arm gently. "Night night Hawwy. I luff yous."

Anne and Jay smiled at each other.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

February 1st...

Anne woke up half excited and happy, half worried and sad.

Today is Harry's 2nd birthday, that's the good thing. Tomorrow is his operations, that's the bad.

She had heard him shuffling about in his bed.

"Good morning Sunflower. Happy birthday!" She picked him up and gave him a big cuddle.

He was still trying to wake up as Anne changed his nappy.

"You're such a beautiful little boy. Today is gonna be a great day." She said. Harry rubbed his eyes and smiled up at her. 

They went downstairs and sat on the sofa. Anne had put his presents on the coffee table before she went to bed last night.

Harry saw them and clapped his hands. Anne set him down and he patted the boxes in front if him. Anne tore a tiny piece, letting Harry know that he could open them. 

He tore at the paper, loving the feel of it in his tiny hands.

He had a present from each of his Mum's friends and a few from Anne. It didn't take too long to open them all. Now he was laying on his tummy on the floor, swimming in paper, giggling.

Anne filmed it.

After a while they had to get dressed. Anne's friends and the boys were coming over for a party. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Harry was having a great time. He had opened his presents, blown out the candles on his cake and eaten a slice, most of it ending up on his chin. He was currently doing his favourite thing, sitting in a pile of torn up wrapping paper, giggling with his friends.

"Wonder why he likes wrapping paper so much?" Anne asked Jay as she handed her some cake.

"I don't know. He seems to like it more than the presents though." Jay laughed. "Mmm this cake is delicious."

"Thank you. Took me ages to decorate it."

The friends had a great party. All the kids were running around, except Harry who crawled, hiding and laughing. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The party was over and everyone went home, except for Jay and Louis.

The women were sat on the sofa while Louis chased Harry around the sofa again.

"How you feeling?" Jay asked.

"Honestly? Terrified."

"It'll be ok love. Try not to worry. I'll be with you."

"I can't help it. My mind just thinks bad things. That something will go wrong."

Jay pulled Anne into a hug, as Louis stopped in front of them. 

"Auntie Annie....why yous cry?" He asked, looking sad. Harry crashed into Louis as he wasn't looking where he was going. "Hawwy yous Mummy cry."

"Auntie Annie is just a bit sad Lou Lou. She'll be ok soon." Jay explained. 

"Hawwy..." Louis kneeled down so he was face to face with his friend. "...Yous Mummy needs cuggles." He struggled, but managed to pick Harry up under his arm pits and held him out to Anne. She took him from Louis and gave him a big cuddle, tears still falling.

"Thank you Louis." Jay whispered as she picked him up and hugged him. "You're a very special friend to Harry. You won't see him for a few days."

"Why?" Louis looked shocked.

"He needs to go to hospital. But he'll be ok and you can play with him again when he feels better. Ok?" 

Louis nodded and looked at Harry who had fallen asleep on Anne's lap. 

"Thank you." Anne mouthed to Jay.

She had no idea if she would actually get any sleep that night. She just hoped and prayed that Harry would get through this ok.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	20. 20

Anne hardly slept that night, her mind wouldn't stop thinking about what could go wrong. 

Her life wouldn't be worth living if she lost Harry. 

She got up at 6, showered, forced herself to eat some toast and went to get Harry out of bed.

He was sleeping soundly, not a care in the world.

Anne sat on the floor next to him and stroked his blonde curls. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled.

"Morning beautiful. We have to get up early today." She said as she picked him up and hugged him.

She loved morning cuddles when Harry was still half asleep. 

She gave him a quick bath, full of bubbles that Harry loves to play with. She dressed him and took him downstairs.

"No breakfast today sweetie." Harry didn't understand and sat patiently waiting for his favourite cereal.

He frowned as Anne busied herself with the washing up. He smacked his hand down on his highchair table to get her attention.

"Oh love. I'm sorry. No food this morning." She said, sadly. Harry kept putting his hand to his mouth, his way of saying he's hungry. Anne's heart felt heavy. She picked him up as he started crying.

"Don't cry baby. It'll be over soon then you can eat all you want."

At 7.20, Jay arrived. She was taking them to the hospital. 

"Are you ready?" She asked as Anne grabbed Harry's bag. 

"Not really. I just want this over with." She replied handing the bag to Jay then picking Harry up. 

He was still upset and hungry, looking so sad.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"It's ok baby. Don't cry. Mummy loves you." Anne said, her own tears falling fast. Harry was on her lap, crying hard. 

He was hungry, confused and being in a strange room made him extremely upset. He clung to Anne as a doctor was trying to do his pre op checks.

"Please darling, let the doctor do what she has to." She sobbed. Jay stood behind her, rubbing her back as she got more worked up.

"Anne, you need to put Harry on the bed now. He has to go." The doctor said, sympathetically. 

Anne hugged her boy tightly as he continued to cry. He had cried so much, that he was tiring himself out. She placed him on the table, but he wouldn't let her go.

"I'm going to anaesthatise him now." Another doctor said.

Anne sobbed as Harry was put under. Finally his body went limp and he was asleep.

She kissed him. "See you soon my darling. I love you so much."

Anne's heart was beating so hard that she felt faint and slumped into a chair. Jay was beside her straight away.

"He'll be ok love." Jay said as Harry was taken away.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Hours passed as the two women waited. Anne kept pacing the waiting room. 

"How much longer? He should've been back by now, shouldn't he?" She said, her voice cracking.

"I'm sure it won't be much longer love. Come and sit down."

The door opened and the Doctor appeared.

"Is he ok? Is he awake?" Anne asked, frantically. 

"The operation went well. Obviously we need to wait til he wakes up to know fully. He's in recovery now."

"Thank you Doctor. "

"I'll let you know when he's back in his room." 

Anne fell into Jay's arms, letting out a sigh of relief.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

An hour later, they headed back to Harry's room. 

Anne opened the door and rushed to his bedside.

Harry was asleep. A bandage wrapped around his head and thick pads covered his ears.

"Hello baby. Mummy's here now. You're safe." She cried gently. 

They had been told not to make too much noise, as Harry's ears needed time to adjust to noises.

They sat in silence, Anne stroking Harry's hand.

Half an hour later Harry awoke.

He slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the light. He looked to his left and saw his Mum. He smiled slightly.

"Hi love." She whispered.

Harry's eyes opened wide. He pointed to Anne's lips. 

She smiled down at him. 

He frowned as his hand went up to one ear. 

"Don't touch Harry. I bet it hurts right?" 

Jay stood up and went to get a Doctor. 

Harry was crying quietly when the Doctor came in.

"Hi Harry." she whispered. "Let's help that earache." she administered some pain meds.

"How long will he be in pain for?" Anne asked.

"A few days maybe."

"And when can I take him home?"

"I'd like to keep him in a couple of days at least. We need to monitor him."

"Can I pick him up to cuddle him?"

"Of course, just be careful of his ears and the tubes."

"Thank you."

The Doctor did more checks, then left.

Anne picked Harry up carefully and sat on a chair. She rocked him back and forth, comforting him as his tears finally stopped and he fell back to sleep.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	21. 21

Anne spent the night in Harry's room. Nurses came in a couple of times in the night to check everything was alright.

Anne had woken up at 7, her usual time and sat next to Harry. She sat and looked at him. Watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. 

The Doctor came in at 8, making Anne jump.

"Sorry Anne." He whispered, as he got Harry's chart and started doing his checks. "He had a good night I see." 

"Yes. He slept right through. He still looks pale don't you think?" She asked, a bit worried.

"A bit. That's to be expected, don't worry."

Harry opened his eyes slowly and saw his Mum beside him.

"Hello Harry. " she said quietly. 

Despite the operations, Harry couldn't hear her properly, the pads covering his ears were blocking out most of the noise.

"We'll take these pads off soon and see how he feels. If it's too much we'll put thinner ones on until he doesn't have them. We need to introduce him to sound slowly." Anne nodded.

The Doctor left.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Harry kept pulling at his bandages, wanting them off. He was uncomfortable and itchy.

"No baby. You have to leave it alone." Anne said, moving Harry's hand away. He looked up to her with his big green eyes full of sadness.

A nurse came in to change his dressings.

"How's he doing?" She asked Anne. Her name badge said her name was Jade.

"He keeps pulling at the bandages."

"Well...let's have a look." Jade said and started unwinding it. She carefully took off one of the pads then the other. She looked in Harry's ears with a special device with a torch on the end. She wrote in his charts. "Do you want to say something? You must whisper though." Anne nodded and made him look at her. She smiled.

"Harry love. Can you hear me?"

He smiled at her and his little hand went up to her lips. She kissed his hand.

Her smile was bigger which made Harry smile bigger too.

But then he frowned and his hands went to his ears, rubbing them. Anne quickly grabbed them. "No love you can't do that." 

The nurse put special cream in his ears to help with the itching, before putting fresh pads and a bandage on. "He should be more comfortable now." Jade said. 

"Thank you." Anne replied. Jade smiled and went on to her next patient.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The next day, Jade did the same as before. Harry seemed a bit happier, though he was still on painkillers. 

When the Doctor came and told Anne that he couldn't go home today, she cried. She just wanted her baby home.

Jay came to visit. Harry's eyes lit up when he saw her, but she was alone. Louis was with Niall's family.

Harry's smile turned to a frown when he didn't see his friend.

"How's he doing?" Jay asked.

"Better. Still getting irritation but he has cream for that. They won't let him come home today. I want to go Jay. I've had enough of this place."

"I know love. It won't be much longer if he's getting better. Louis' missing him."

"Could you come over when we go home?"

"Of course."

Anne smiled. "Thank you Jay."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Finally, Harry was discharged from the hospital and was back at home. 

He was asleep on the sofa when there was a knock at the door.

"Hi love. Come in. Hi Louis." Anne said with a big smile on her tired face.

They went into the living room. "You ok Anne? How is Harry?" Jay said as she tried to stop Louis running off.

"I'm ok just exhausted. Harry's asleep, but it's ok if Lou wakes him up." She replied as Jay let go of Louis' hand. He immediately ran over to Harry. Jay had told him to whisper though.

He gently tapped Harry's arm and the sleepy boy's eyes slowly opened. As soon as he focussed on the face looking down at him, he smiled and sat up. Louis climbed up on to the sofa and cuddled his friend.

"Hello Hawwy. I miss yous." He said quietly.

Anne and Jay sat down too, smiling.

"You missed Harry lots didn't you Lou?" Jay whispered.

Louis nodded, not taking his arms from Harry.

"So...how is he?" Jay asked.

"Much better. The itching has stopped. He's going back to hospital in a few days for tests. I'm praying everything is ok. I mean...he looks at me when I talk. I played music and he smiled. I think he's gonna be ok." Anne wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Hey. Don't cry. That's great isn't it?" Jay said, patting Anne's hand. 

Anne smiled. "Yes. I just need to know for sure."

Meanwhile...the two boys had fallen asleep in each others arms. Cute.

"Coffee?" Anne asked as she grinned at how adorable their boys looked.

"I'd love one. Thanks. You know...these two are gonna be friends forever. Just like us." Jay replied.

Anne nodded. "Best friends."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	22. 22

A few days later, Anne and Harry were back at the hospital for his hearing tests.

Harry was sat on Anne's lap in a bright coloured room. Pictures of sunflowers were on one wall. It made Anne smile at how cheery this place was.

"So Anne. How's Harry been since his op?" The Doctor asked.

"He's been good actually. Once the itching stopped he's seemed happier."

"And have you noticed him paying more attention?"

"Yes. He looks at me when I talk. He smiles when I play music. I'm sure he can hear me now."

"That's good. Well...let's take a look."

He got out his instruments and proceeded to check Harry's ears.

He hummed. 

"Is he ok?" Anne asked, nervously. Why wasn't he talking to her?

He moved away from Harry's head. "I need to do the hearing tests, that will tell us more." 

Anne was more nervous now.

"I'm going to put these headphones on him and play some noises through one ear at a time at different frequencies." Anne nodded as he placed the headphones over Harry's ears. He tried to pull them off but Anne held his hands.

The Doctor did his tests. Writing in Harry's notes as he did so. 

After ten minutes of tests, he took the headphones off.

"Please tell me." Anne said, her heart was pounding.

The Doctor sat down. "He does have some hearing, but it's not fully there I'm afraid. His left ear is better than his right."

"But...he can hear?"

"Yes. Most definitely."

"So...what now? Another op or...?"

"No. I think we should go for hearing aids. Another op wouldn't work at his age. When he's older and fully grown that would be an option."

"Ok. When can he have the hearing aids?"

"We'll leave it for a while. Let him get used to what he can hear so far."

"Ok. Thank you."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Of course Anne was happy that Harry could hear now, but she was also sad that he couldn't hear fully. She wondered just how much he could hear.

"How's my beautiful little boy this morning?" She asked as she picked Harry up out of bed.

He yawned and smiled. Anne cuddled him as she walked him down the stairs.

She put him in his high chair and strapped him in.

"Ready brek?" Anne asked, showing Harry the box. He smiled and clapped his hands. It was his favourite breakfast. Anne made it with warm milk and put the bowl in front of him. 

Harry ate messily, spilling lots down his bib.

"You're such a mucky pup." Anne laughed, as she wiped his face.

Harry giggled too as he loved seeing his Mummy happy.

There was a knock at the door at 10am. 

"Morning!" Anne greeted Jay and Louis. It was a saturday, so no playgroup.

Louis ran straight in and over to Harry on the sofa again. Harry's eyes lit up when he saw Louis. 

"Come in Louis." Anne laughed as Jay grinned.

"He's a cheeky so and so."

The women went into the living room.

"So I'm the first here?" Jay added, as she sat down.

"Others are on their way. Coffee?"

"I'd love one."

"Be right back." Anne went into the kitchen to make the drinks as Jay watched the boys cuddling up to watch cartoons.

"I think Harry's had enough kisses now Lou." Jay laughed as Louis pecked Harry's cheek for the fifth time in the last two minutes. Louis giggled. Harry looked at him and smiled.

There was another knock at the door and the other friends and their boys came in. The boys had all been told not to be too noisy, but they were bound to forget.

"Boys...not too loud!" Tricia said as they all bounded onto the sofa, hugging each other. It had been a while since they'd seen Harry.

Anne came in with mugs of tea and coffee. The boys all moved on to the floor, playing with toy cars that Zayn bought round.

"So how's Harry doing?" Maura asked.

"He's ok. Doesn't seem to be in pain now. Still getting used to noises. Don't know how much he can hear though."

"So he has to have hearing aids?" Karen asked.

Anne nodded as she sipped her tea.

"There's just so much he needs. The hearing aids, speech therapy and physio. And they said he may need another op on his ears when he's older. I worry about him so much." Anne sighed as she watched her boy sucking his thumb as the other boys lined the cars up. 

"I know it's a lot love, but you're both strong enough to get through this. And...you've got us. We're always here for you." Jay said, tearing up a bit.

"I agree." Maura added.

"Thank you all so much." Anne said as she burst into tears. Jay wrapped her arms around her.

"Mummy...why is Annie crying?" Louis said as he looked over at them.

Jay looked at him and noticed Harry looking up too, his bottom lip wobbling.

"She's ok love." She whispered. Harry crawled over to the sofa and pulled himself up, he tugged on her shirt.

Anne moved from Jay's arms and looked at Harry who was also crying now. "Oh baby come here." She said. Harry crawled onto her lap and Anne cuddled him, covering him in kisses and stroking his hair. "It's ok baby. Mummy's ok." 

"Why they crying Mummy?" Louis asked again.

"Annie's just a bit sad Lou. They'll be ok." Jay answered. Louis went back to playing with the cars.

"Brmm brmm beep beep. Move outta way Mr." Zayn said as he drove his car straight at Louis'. 

Louis moved his car along the "road" and parked it next to one of Niall's. 

"No no." Niall said and moved his away.

"Ni I wants park next to yous." Louis huffed and drove his car next to Niall's again.

"Brmm brmm beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeep." Zayn said loudly.

Harry sat up and covered his ears, not liking all the noise.

"Boys quieter please." Jay asked. They all nodded. 

Deciding they'd had enough of the cars, they started scribbling on some paper instead.

"You want to draw too Harry?" Anne asked. She went to put Harry on the floor, but he wouldn't let go. He just wanted Mummy cuddles. 

"I guess not." Anne laughed, she felt a bit better now, after talking to her friends.

Harry soon fell asleep, breathing in the familiar scent of his loving Mother.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	23. 23

Time went by. It was now June.

Harry's physio was going well. He could walk better now, but was still unsteady and pigeon toed.

Speech therapy had started too. He was due to be fitted with hearing aids, and things were going well.

It was a Saturday afternoon...

"Take my hand Hawwy." Louis said as he grinned at the smaller boy holding a hand out.

Harry took it and Louis pulled him to his feet.

"Be careful Lou please." Jay said.

"I will Mummy. Don't worry." He smiled as he walked with Harry around their garden.

Anne came out of Jay's house into the garden. "They're so cute together" she said. Jay nodded.

"Coffee's here." 

"Lovely thank you."

She sat down and both women watched the boys.

"Sit down here Hawwy." Louis instructed. Harry plopped himself down and Louis sat next to him.

"Look at all the buttycups and dizzies." Louis said as he picked up a buttercup and a daisy. "This is a buttycup. And this is a Dizzy. I like them cos they're teeny and pwetty, just like you." 

Harry smiled. "P...p..."

"Pwetty." Louis repeated. 

"P..pr..pwet...ty. pwetty."

"Yay! You said it Hawwy! Mum...Auntie Annie! Hawwy said pwetty!" Louis jumped up and ran over to the parents with a massive smile. 

"Oh wow Lou that's amazing. Did you teach him that?"

"Yes Annie. He very clever int he?"

"He is indeed. Thank you for teaching him." Louis smiled as he ran back to Harry who had a big pile of daisies in his tiny hand.

He sat back down. "Our Mummies say you is very clever." Harry smiled and held his hand out to Louis. 

"Shall we see if Mummies can make us some cwowns?" Louis asked. Harry nodded even though he had no idea what Louis was talking about.

"MUMMIES....CAN YOU MAKE US CWOWNS PLEASE?" Louis yelled across the garden.

The women both laughed, walked over to the boys and sat down. 

"You want crowns eh? Does that mean you are our little Princes?" Anne asked as she took the daisies from Harry's hands.

Louis nodded his head, excitedly. "Yes...we is Princes and...and you can be the Queens."

This was just too damn cute.

Anne and Jay both started making the crowns as Harry watched intently. Louis had gone off to pick more daisies, so the Queens could have crowns too.

"Here we go, your highness." Anne said as she put her crown on Harry's blonde curls. "A beautiful crown for a beautiful Prince." Harry smiled and clapped his hands.

"Mine done too Mummy?" Louis asked, impatiently. 

"Yes. Yours is ready. I declare you Prince Louis." She said as she put the crown on Louis' head. He jumped up and down. 

"Thank you Mummies. I loves being a Prince." He giggled. Harry giggled too.

Anne and Jay made themselves some crowns and got the boys to crown them. Then they took photos.

Harry crawled around on the grass and Louis ran around singing that he was a Prince. 

"Can't they stay this age forever?" Jay asked.

Anne sighed. "Would be nice." 

"Auntie Annie! Hawwy smells yucky!" Louis said as he skipped back to them. "Fink he done stinky poo."

Anne laughed. "Thanks for telling me Lou." She stood up and picked Harry up, yep he'd definitely pooped.

"Me needs go poo too Mummy." Louis added, holding his tummy.

"You two do everything together eh?" Jay laughed. "Come on then." They all went indoors.

Anne changed Harry while Jay took Louis to the toilet.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

They were back in the garden in no time, all sitting with their crowns on.

Louis picked some flowers from Jay's garden and walked over to her.

"Mummy...I got you some flowers." He said as he handed them to her.

"Aw thank you baby. How lovely." She said as she pulled him into her lap, giving him a big hug.

Harry had seen Louis picking them and decided to do the same. He picked a tiny handful and crawled over to Anne, shoving them in her face.

"Oh." She laughed, a few were broken where he had crawled on them. "How beautiful. Thank you darling."

Jay laughed too. "I'll pick you some more." She whispered so not to hurt Harry's feelings.

Harry pointed to the tall sunflowers that grew in the garden.

"You want to look?" Anne asked. Harry nodded. Anne picked him up and went to the gorgeous, bright yellow flowers.  
They were just a bit taller than Anne and Harry lifted his arms up trying to reach them.

"Don't touch love, just look."

"It's ok Anne. You can take one home." Jay said as she took some photos of them with Harry's big grin.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes it's fine. We have lots."

Anne smiled. "Thank you."

When it was time to go, later that day, Jay picked the sunflower and some more like the ones Harry crushed and gave them to Anne, after Harry was put in his pushchair. He had fallen asleep anyway.

"Thank you Jay. See you for coffee on Monday?" Anne said as she hugged her best friend.

"Sure. About 10. Usual place." She nodded.

"Bye Lou Lou. Be a good boy for your Mummy and Daddy." Anne hugged Louis.

"Yes Auntie Annie. Bye bye." He wandered to Harry and kissed his cheek carefully, so not to wake him up.

Anne waved as she walked down the path, turning the corner, heading towards their own home.

Nice bit of fluffy stuff.

Sorry I've not updated lately. Only have Tuesday and Saturday off work now and have other things to do.

I'm learning to knit again. I'm pretty crap tho lol. I really want to make Harry's cardigan. So I'm gonna keep trying. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	24. 24

Harry smiled at his Mum.

"I love you so much Harry." She said.

"He seems happy and comfortable." The doctor said. "Come back if there's any problems."

"Thank you Doctor, I will." She said as she walked out of the hospital. 

Harry had just had his hearing aids fitted. When they were switched on and Anne spoke those words, Harry's little face lit up. He had never heard his Mummy's voice so clear before. 

On the way home, she bought them both an ice cream and sat in the park.

"Hi love!" Jay called. Louis ran over to them and cheekily took a lick of Harry's ice cream.

Anne laughed. "Hey cheeky monkey! Hi Jay!" 

"How did it go?" Jay sat next to her.

"Really well. He looked so happy." 

Harry let Louis have the rest of his ice cream and tried to get out of his pushchair.

Anne took him out and put him on her lap. Louis sat beside them, looking at Harry's ears.

"What's them Auntie Annie?" He asked as ice cream dribbled down his chin.

"That's his hearing aids Lou. They make him hear better." 

Louis smiled. "Hawwy hear me now?"

Anne nodded. "Yes. He can."

"Hawwy wanna play wiv me?" He asked Harry.

Harry looked at Louis and smiled, then rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I think he's a bit tired love. Been a tiring morning." She turned to Jay. "Maybe you could come over after lunch?" 

"Yeah...that'll be good. I'm so glad Harry's got the hearing aids now." They hugged. "Let's go get lunch Lou."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

After lunch, all the women and boys were in Anne's garden.

It was quite warm now and all the boys were in either pants or pull ups.

"Nearly time to get the paddling pool out I think." Anne said. "Definitely getting warmer now."

"Summer's on it's way!" Tricia nodded. 

"Not long til your boys start playgroup." Jay said to Maura and Karen. 

"God..I can't wait." Karen laughed. "Bit of peace and quiet. Yes please!"

They all laughed.

"Louis and Zayn seem to enjoy it?" Maura asked as she sipped her tea.

"Oh god...Zayn loves it. Think he'd rather be there than at home."

"And Louis' definitely got more confident." Jay added.

"I'm not sure I'd want Harry to go. He seems so....small." Anne said as she watched the boys making mud pies in her flower bed.

"Well...you don't have to worry for a while. He's only young still." Jay said patting Anne's knee.

"ZAYN MALIK! DON'T YOU DARE PUT THAT MUD ON NIALL'S HEAD!" Tricia yelled just catching the boy before he planted Niall. Zayn immediately threw the mud down and looked worried about getting told off.

"I...I wasn't gonna do dat Mummy. Really!" He said, Tricia was trying not to laugh at his reaction.

"Oh god...look how dirty they all are." Karen laughed. "Definitely bath time when we get home."

"Mummy! Auntie Annie! Hawwy eatin' mud!" Louis said as he tried to pull Harry's hand from his mouth.

"Oh no." Anne said, quickly getting up and rushing over to the boys. She made it just as Harry was about to put a worm in his mouth.

"No Harry!" She said, grabbing his hands gently and swiping the mud and worm away. 

"You better come with me mister." She laughed, putting him on her hip as he started crying, pointing to his friends.

She pulled out a couple of baby wipes from the packet that was on the garden table and cleaned him up. He continued crying.

"Mummy! Me dirty too." Louis said as he joined the Mum's.

"Yes you are." Jay laughed, cleaning him up too. "You need a bath."

"Ooh no Mummy. Me don't needs no bath, just wipey please?" Louis said with a cute smile that Jay always found adorable.

"Hmm...ok. but you definitely need a good wash at the sink." Louis clapped his hands and walked around the table to Anne.

"Auntie Annie...can Hawwy play now. I pwomise he won't eat no more mud." Louis was so bloody cute. 

"Ok. But maybe stay away from my flower bed now." Louis smiled and held Harry's hand as he was put on the grass. 

Louis held his hands as he took slow wobbly steps over to their friends. 

They sat down and picked some more daisies that had grown and made pretty patterns on the grass.

"Mummy lost my cwown Hawwy. Me gonna get her to make us more." Louis gathered their daisies and took them to Jay, plonking them on the table in front of her. "Mummy can yous make me and Hawwy cwowns please?" 

Jay smiled. "Of course love. I'll bring them over." Louis jumped up and down and ran back to Harry. 

"What's you doing Lou?" Zayn asked as the other boys joined them.

"My Mummy is making me and Hawwy cwowns cos we is Princes."

Zayn laughed. "I wants to be a Prince too. She make me a crown?" Louis nodded. He collected enough daisies to make a other 3 crowns and took them to their Mums, who made crowns for their boys. 

"Alright boys! Time for your coronation." Jay announced.

"A what?" Louis giggled.

"Time to make you Princes. Here you are Prince Louis." She placed his crown on his head and curtsied. 

Next was Anne. "Prince Harry." The crown placed on his head and he smiled at his Mum. 

"Prince Niall." 

"Here you are Prince Liam."

"And..."

"No Mummy...I am the King!" Zayn said.

"Oh...ok. King Zayn."

They all took photos. It was the cutest thing ever.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	25. 25

"Harry! Louis' here!" Anne called out as Jay and Louis walked in their house. Louis ran straight to the living room.

"Hawwy! Ni Ni!" He yelled as he spotted Harry and Niall on the floor playing with Lego.

"Lou Lou. Sit and play." Niall said grinning. Louis sat with the boys and started building something or other.

"Hi Maura. How you doing?" Jay asked hugging her friend.

"Yes good thanks. Niall was desperate to see the boys and Anne said to come over. I needed a break too."

"You ok?"

"He's just not getting the whole potty training. Did you have problems with Lou?"

"A bit...at first. He was better at weeing on the toilet than pooping. Think he felt embarrassed. Soon discovered that it feels much better not having a dirty smelly bum though. I'm sure Niall will get the hang of it soon. Is he in pants or pull ups?"

"Pull ups when we go out. I dare not risk it."

"Understandable. I did the same."

"What about Harry? Are you potty training him yet?" Maura asked Anne.

"Not yet. I think..." she sighed. "...he has so many other things going on right now, I don't want him to get overwhelmed."

"I get that. Potty training is so stressful. One thing at a time eh?" Jay said.

"Speaking of which..." Jay noticed Louis squirming.

"Lou...do you need a wee?" She asked. Louis looked at her and blushed, nodding. "Come on then." She held her hand out, Louis took it and they went to the bathroom.

Harry's eyes followed them out of the room.

"It's ok...he'll be back soon." Anne said. Harry relaxed a bit and shoved a bit of Lego in Niall's face.

Jay soon returned with Louis, looking more relaxed. He sat back down with his friends.

"Made it ok?" Anne asked.

"Just. Little monkey nearly left it too late." Jay replied.

"No Ni! That's Hawwy's bit!" Louis suddenly quite loudly, making Harry jump. His bottom lip wobbled.

"Here Hawwy. It's yours." He shoved the lego in Harry's hand.

Niall wasn't happy. He snatched the lego piece out of Harry's hands.

"No Ni! Give back!" 

Harry started crying, looking at Anne with his sad little eyes.

She picked him up.

"LOUIS TOMLINSON...YOU DO NOT TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS LIKE THAT." Jay said, giving Louis a stern look.

"Sowwy Mummy." He said, looking at the floor. "Sowwy Ni."

Niall hugged Louis, making him smile.

"Me wants to go home Mummy." Louis said.

This surprised Jay, as Louis always hated leaving Harry.

"You ok love? It's still early." Jay said.

"Go home now please." Louis asked again. Jay looked at her friends.

"Ok baby. Let's get your things together." She packed his toys up.

"Say bye bye to Louis. " Anne said. Harry and Niall both waved. Louis didn't give them his usual kisses. Another unusual thing, as they went home.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"What's wrong Lou?" Jay asked as soon as they got home.

"Me tired. Sleep now?" 

"Ok baby. You can sleep an hour or so, then it'll be dinner time." Louis got up on the sofa and closed his eyes. He was soon asleep.

Jay went to start making dinner when she had a text.

Anne: hi love. Hope Louis' ok. Wasn't like him to want to go home so early. X

Jay: I know. He asked to go to sleep right away. I hope he's not sick. How's Harry? X

Anne: he's asleep too. Think he was sad that Lou didn't kiss him goodbye 😢 x

Jay: I'm sorry. I'll make sure Louis kisses him next time. I'll text u later, just doing dinner. Love u x

Anne: ok love. Xx

Jay went back to peeling vegetables, while Louis slept.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Harry woke up not very happy. He cried and climbed into Anne's lap, cuddling her with his thumb in his mouth.

"Hello sweetie. Did you have a nice nap?" 

Harry just snuggled up closer. Anne could feel the heat coming off of his tiny body.

"You feel a bit warm. Do you feel ok?" She asked, placing her hand on his forehead.

He shook his head.

Oh no.

She looked closer at Harry's face. His eyes didn't look right, his skin was pale and he just looked so sad.

"Can you show Mummy what hurts?"

Harry shook his head again. Maybe he didn't understand her.

She laid down on the sofa and placed Harry next to her. He still cuddled up to her. He fell asleep again. Yes...something was definitely wrong. She just wished he could tell her.

She texted Jay a bit later.

Anne: I think Harry's poorly. He's v sleepy, clingy and hot but can't tell me what's wrong. How's Louis?" 

Jay: oh God. He's the same. Sounds like they may have got the same thing. 🥺x

Anne: oh no. I'll text Maura to see if Niall's ok x

Jay: ok. X

Anne: hi Maura. Just wondered is Niall ok? Louis and Harry are poorly but we don't know what's wrong exactly. X

Maura: he's fine Anne. Oh dear. I hope the boys are ok soon. Send them my love.x

Anne: that's a relief. I will do. Xx

Anne: Jay, Maura says Niall is ok so that's good. I'll text u later. Xx

Jay: thank god. Ok. Later xxx

Anne put her phone down and cuddled her poorly little baby boy, hoping he'd feel better sooner rather than later.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	26. 26

"Morning sleepy head." Anne said as she picked Harry up out of his bed. He had a bad night, waking up lots, crying. Anne was very tired and both had slept in until 10am.

Harry placed his head on Anne's shoulder and snivelled. He was still very hot.

"How about a nice bath then breakfast?" She took him into the bathroom and sat him on the floor while she ran a bath.

She undressed him. That's when she spotted it.

Chicken pox!

"Oh no. My poor baby boy. No wonder you're feeling yucky." She put him in the bath and washed him gently. 

Once he was clean she wrapped him in a fluffy towel and laid him on her bed.

"I wonder if Lou Lou has this too? Better call his Mummy eh?" She said as she put Harry's nappy on. 

He was very quiet. He fidgetted a bit on the bed, trying to rub at the blisters on his back. He let out a tiny whimper.

Anne took him downstairs and put him in his high chair then made breakfast. 

Her phone rang. Jay.

"Morning love. Louis' got chicken pox was wondering if Harry had it too?" Jay said straight away in a worried tone.

"Hi. Yeah. I only just noticed when he had his bath. That would explain why they both felt poorly yesterday."

"Yes. Poor boys. Think I better check that Niall didn't get it too. I called the playgroup. Seems there's quite a few that have it. How's Harry doing?"

"Bit grumpy. Been scratching at them. I wish I had something to put on it." Anne said, annoyed with herself.

"Mark's going to the chemist to get some calamine lotion for Lou, he can get some for Harry too."

"Oh thank you. That's great. Sorry I need to go, Harry's screaming at me." Anne replied.

"Ok love. I'll send Mark around as soon as he is back. I'll give him your spare key so you don'thave to let him in."

They said their goodbyes and Anne went back to Harry. 

"Hey now. Why are you making this noises?" She said as Harry lifted his arms up wanting attention.

They went into the living room and she sat on the sofa, putting Harry on her lap. 

"Lots of cuddles today I think." She smiled at him. His eyes were teary and sleepy. He laid his head on her chest and went to sleep.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Meanwhile at Jay's house, Louis was feeling as bad as Harry.

"No playgroup for a while Lou." She told him as he looked at her, pouting. Even covered in chicken pox he was cute.

"B...but me wanna play wiv my friends Mummy." He grumbled.

"Baby you can't go until you'refeeling better" She said. Louis frowned. 

"Mummy, Can I see Hawwy?"

Jay smiled. "He's poorly too love. See how he is in a couple days." Louis frowned. He wanted to see Harry so much.

"Not today, maybe tomorrow. I'll ask Annie."

Louis smiled as he scratched his arms.

"You need to try not to scratch love. I know they're itchy but you'll get scars. Daddy is getting you some special lotion that'll make it better ok?" Louis nidded and went back to watching paw patrol.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Knock knock!" Mark called out as he opened the front door of Anne's house. 

"In the living room!" She called back.

"Hi love. Got you that lotion. Hope it's ok, but I got Harry a cupcake. It's just chocolate, no sprinkles." He remembered that Harry hates sprinkles.

Anne smiled. "Thanks Mark. That's so kind. How much do I owe you for the lotion?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He replied. 

"Are you sure?" 

Mark nodded. Anne always felt bad about not paying for things. But she did offer.

"I better this this to Louis. Is there anything else you need?" 

"No. We're fine. Thanks again. Hope Louis gets better soon."

"Same with Harry. See you soon Anne."

Once Mark had left, Harry woke up. He had been sleeping most of the day so far.

"Got you that lotion baby. Mummy gonna put it on you now. Ok?"

Harry rubbed his eyes and wriggled in her lap. He started crying, a very tired cry. Anne hated that he was feeling so ill. 

She patted his bum. He was wet. 

"Let's get you changed then we'll put the lotion on." She said gently.

He whined as she picked him up. She laid him on his changing mat on the floor. He wriggled again.

She took his shorts and nappy off.

"My poor baby boy." She whispered as she saw the blisters over his bottom and groin. She wished that Harry was potty trained so that he could not be covered up, but unfortunately he wasn't. She didn't know what to do for the best. Should she risk leaving his nappy off and him possibly weeing on her? Or put it on but he would be uncomfortable?

She cleaned him up and carefully dabbled the lotion on him, making him shiver and whimper.

"Gonna have to take a chance on you." She said as she kissed Harry's cheek, lifting him up and cuddling him.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

They were laying on the sofa. Anne was watching Coronation street while happy slept on her lap. He still fidgetted quite a bit, and every now and then he would go to to scratch an itch. Anne had laid him on a soft blanket in such a position that...if he started weeing she could quickly pull it up over him.

Her phone rang.

"Hi Jay. You ok?"

"Yes. Just checking up on you. You both ok?"

Anne sighed. "Yes. I hope this doesn't last long. Harry's scratching so much I don't want him scarred. How's my Lou Lou doing?"

"Not too bad. Not so grumpy today. He really wanted to go to playgroup but also wanted to see Harry, bless him. He's sad."

"Aw poor Lou. Maybe you could come over? Not tomorrow though."

"That would be good. Oh I heard it's all around the playgroup. I feel so bad that Louis gave it to Harry. " Jay said.

"You weren't to know. Least they've had it now. Oh shit!" Anne said as Harry peed. She quickly covered him to catch the rest.

"You ok?" Jay asked.

Anne laughed. "Yeah sorry. I've left Harry's nappy off and as you can guess he just peed."

Jay laughed too. "Oh dear. Be prepared for more of that when you start potty training him."

"Something to look forward to eh?" Anne giggled. "Urgh it's soaking through the blanket. I'm gonna have to go. Chat tomorrow?"

"Of course. Night night."

Anne hung up the phone. 

"Right mister....let's get you cleaned up and off to bed." Anne said as Harry woke up. She didn't want to wake him too much, so cleaned him quickly, putting a nappy on and put him into bed. He was back to sleep in no time.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	27. 27

September was here in no time. Niall and Liam were both now at the same playgroup as Louis and Zayn, leaving only Harry at home.

Today is Niall's 3rd birthday, and everyone was gathered at Maura and Bobby's house.

The weather was still nice, so they were all sat in the garden, Bobby cooking on the barbecue. 

"Food's up!" Bobby yelled over the music that was playing. 

"Yay!" Niall yelled back, making everyone laugh.

The kids all sat on a big blanket, grown ups behind them.

"Mummy! Zaynie took one of my nuggies." Louis complained. 

"Don't take Louis' food please Zayn. Be a good boy." Tricia said. "Give it back."

Zayn frowned but put the nugget back.

"He's a greedy little piggy." Tricia said. "You'd think he never got fed at home."

"It's fine. Don't worry." Jay replied. 

"Aren't you hungry Harry?" Anne asked, noticing that Harry had hardly eaten anything.

He shook his head and crawled up onto her lap, resting his head on her chest.

He put one hand up and placed it over his left ear.

"Is it too noisy for him?" Jay asked. 

"I think so. I'll just take him inside for a bit." Anne said as she stood up, still holding Harry, who tucked his face into her neck.

She went into the living room and sat on the sofa, cuddling Harry. 

"You ok love?" Jay asked. Anne jumped a little as she didn't hear her friend coming in.

"Yeah. Think he's just a bit tired." She sighed.

Louis came running in with a bowl of nuggets.

"Mummy...Mummy...does Hawwy wan his nuggets now?" He said shoving the bowl into her thigh.

"I think he's sleepy Lou Lou. Maybe later." Jay replied. Anne smiled.

She loved how close the two boys were and how Louis always took care of Harry. 

"Can I sit on sofa too Mummy?"

Anne nodded to Jay. 

"Sure honey. Just don't disturb Harry ok?" Louis smiled and jumped up next to Anne. 

"Hi Hawwy." He whispered as he touched Harry's hand.

Harry smiled as his eyes fluttered and closed.

Jay put cartoons on the tv for Louis. "Cup of tea Anne?" 

"Please."

"Auntie Annie?"

"Yes Lou Lou."

"Can Harry lay on sofa so I can cuddle him while I watch cartoons please?" He asked quietly.

"I think he'd like that. Ok." She stood up and Louis laid down  
She put Harry next to him, and Louis wrapped an arm over him. "Comfy?"

Louis nodded. "He warm n cuddly." He grinned.

Jay came back in with two mugs of tea. "Aww look at you two cutie pies." She smiled. "You look after him don't you?" Louis nodded again.

"I went out and told the others we'd be in here for a bit. They're ok. Niall is throwing mud over Liam though, just got a telling off." Jay laughed.

"You don't need to stay in. I can watch the boys." 

"It's fine. Think the party's nearly over anyway."

"Mummy...talk quiet. You will wake Harry." Louis said. The women laughed.

"Oops sorry."

Half an hour later and Louis had fallen asleep behind Harry. Harry had turned to face him. It really was an adorable sight.

The party was packing up. 

"Guess we should wake them up." Jay said as the other three toddlers ran in, excitedly. 

"Harry..time to wake up baby." Anne said, gently stroking his cheek. His eyes opened and he immediately saw Louis who was also just waking up. 

They both smiled at each other and Louis cuddled him once more before Anne picked the younger boy up.

"You had a lovely nap didn't you?" She asked as Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Come on you...time to go now. Say bye bye to everyone." Jay said as Louis got off of the sofa to hug each of his friends.

"Bye bye everyone." Louis waved as he and Jay walked out the door, followed by Anne and Harry.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	28. 28

December 25th...

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

"Is it my birfday again Mummy?" Louis asked as he saw all the presents waiting to be opened. Jay laughed.

"No Lou. I told you before. Yesterday was your birthday, today is Christmas day." Louis looked confused. 

"Um...ok. but these are for me?" He asked, pointed at the gifts.

"Yes love. All yours. Go ahead and open them." She replied as Mark came in with two mugs of tea and some milk for Louis. 

"Is Hawwy getting presents?" He asked as he started ripping paper off his first box.

"Yes. And Niall, Zayn and Liam."

Louis smiled. "Yay. We can play wiv their toys too." 

"I expect so." Mark laughed at Louis' cheekiness.

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

Meanwhile at Anne's...

"Happy christmas darling. Did you sleep well?" Anne asked as she picked Harry up. He snuggled up to her, rubbing his tired eyes. "Let's go see what Santa has bought you."

Once downstairs, Harry's eyes lit up. He looked at Anne and gave her a big smile.

"Shall we open them?" Harry nodded.

She sat him on the floor and Harry patted the presents. He loved the noise that wrapping paper made when he touched it, he has always loved it. He started tearing the paper off, his smile getting bigger as he saw each present. 

He giggled as he grabbed some stimulating toys, loving the bright swirling colours and textures.

Once the presents were open, he climbed up into Anne's lap and he gave her a big slobbery kiss. Anne laughed as he hugged her previous boy. 

"We're going to Auntie Annie's soon. Are you looking forward to that?" Harry nodded. 

"Ooo ooo?" 

"Yes you'll see Lou Lou." She smiled.

"Mummm....luff ooo."

"That's lovely. I bet he loves you too. Let's go get dressed. You can choose what you want to wear." Harry grinned as they went back up to his bedroom.

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

"Next year I want you all at ours for Christmas day please." Anne said as they sat around the table at Jay's eating their delicious Christmas dinner.

"Ok. Sounds good. But we really don't mind you coming here. You know that?" Jay replied. Anne smiled and nodded.

Harry and Louis were sat next to each other. Every now and then Louis would feed Harry something off of his own plate. Cute.

"Can we do da bang bangs now Mummy?" Louis said, making everyone laugh. 

"Crackers? Of course." 

They all pulled their crackers with the person next to them. Harry with Anne, Louis with Jay. Hats were placed on heads, jokes were told and the crappy bits of tat inside were studied, played with then discarded. That's what you get for buying cheap ones from Tesco. 

After dinner, and the dreaded washing up, they were all in the living room, sat on the sofas, drinking hot chocolate and watching the Grinch, again!

"Thanks for another great day." Anne said, smiling at Jay and Mark.

"You're welcome love. Glad you enjoyed it." 

Louis was sat next to Harry, who had his thumb in his mouth, looking very sleepy.

"Did you av a nice day too Hawwy?" He asked.

Harry looked over to Louis and nodded, tiredly. "Luff ooo." He rested his head on Louis' shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Mummy...Daddy...Auntie Annie...Hawwy said he luffs me." He whispered, looking so happy it would make your heart burst. 

The adults all looked at each other and awed.

"That's lovely Lou Lou. Do you love him too?" Jay asked. Louis nodded, carefully so as not to wake Harry up. 

"He my bestest fwend. I is gonna mawwy him when I is older." Oh my God!

"That's nice." Anne laughed. "Think he's fallen asleep now. "

Louis looked down and saw Harry had indeed fallen asleep against him. 

"Me sleepy too. Can I go bed now Mummy please?" Louis yawned.

"Guess so. It's been a long day. Say night night to everyone." 

Anne gently moved Harry so that he could get up to give them all cuddles.

"Night night Auntie Annie. Night night Hawwy." He hugged and kissed them both. "Night night Daddy." He did the same and turned back to his Mum, holding his arms out, wanting to be carried up to bed. 

"Back in ten minutes. Don't think it'll be long before he's asleep." Jay said as they disappeared up the stairs.

"I'll get going when Jay comes back down." Anne told Mark. 

"No rush. Why don't you stay a while longer? I mean Harry's already asleep." He replied.

"Um...ok just time for another cuppa, then we'll go. Thanks." 

"No problem." Mark replied, going through to make her a drink.

Jay came back down ten minutes later. "Out like a light." She said, sitting down next to Anne. "You staying for a bit,"

"Just having a cuppa. If that's ok?"

"Course it is. Stay as long as you want." Anne smiled. It was only 7.30, not like it was late.

"So...you're going to Tricia's tomorrow?" Jay asked. They were all meeting there for their post Christmas get together.

"Oh yes. Should be a good day." Anne replied as she sipped the tea Mark handed to her.

Harry woke up, fidgeting. He let out a tired cry.

"What's wrong baby? Did you have a bad dream?" Anne picked him up off of her lap and stood up. She walked around for a bit but he still cried. "Sorry, think we better get home now. He needs his bed." She said sadly.

"It's fine. Mark will walk you home." Jay replied, sympathetically. 

Jay collected their things for them and gave her bag to Mark. 

"Thank you so much for today. It's been wonderful." Anne said as she gave half a hug to Jay. "Love you both so much."

"Same. Goodnight. See you tomorrow. "

Mark walked Anne and Harry home.

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

"Goodnight my Sunflower. Sweet dreams." Anne said, kissing Harry's rosy cheeks as she tucked him into his bed. He finally calmed down once he was home and in his pyjamas. 

"I love you my darling." She put his night light on and left his door ajar, going to her own bed and falling asleep by 9. It had been a long but very enjoyable day.

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄


	29. 29

Yes! Well done. Clever boy!" Anne cheered. She had been trying to potty train Harry since the new year and he was finally getting the hang of it.

"Let's clean you up, get dressed and get our breakfast Shall we?" Harry grinned, so happy that he was such a clever boy.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Harry was growing stronger. He was going to physio once a week, his bones were still weak, but he could take his weight better now, could walk a few steps on his own. He was making great progress.

But he still had to be careful.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

February 1st...

"You got the parcel Hawwy! Unwrap it!" Louis said as they played pass the parcel. 

Harry squealed as he frantically tore at the paper.

"Harry...just one sheet. You have to pass it on now!" Zayn instructed as he took Harry's hands off of the parcel. The music started again and the parcel moved around the five little boys.

Louis ended up winning the prize, a colouring book and crayons. 

"Not fair! I wanted it!" Liam said, grumpy face and all. 

"It mine though Li. I wons it." Louis replied, as Liam trying to snatch it out of his hands. "No Li! Mine!" He started to cry.

"Liam stop that right now or you'll go home!" Karen said, sternly, crossing her arms and giving him her 'I mean it' look.

Liam took his hands away and huffed. 

"Say sorry."

"Sorry." He whispered, still not happy.

"Don't worry boys, you've all got a party bag to take home." Anne said.

"Does I get one too Auntie Annie?" Louis asked.

"Of course, all of you get one." Louis smiled.

"Let's play chase!" Zayn suddenly said, wanting some fun.

"But Hawwy can't run, silly." Louis replied looking at his friend.

"We play crawl chase?" Liam added.

"Ok." And the five boys started crawling around the living room, out into the hall and would've gone upstairs if it wasn't for the stair gate.

They weren't even sure who was chasing who.

All was going well, until there was a bang followed by a scream.

"What the hell was that?" Anne said, panic in her voice. She rushed out into the kitchen, followed by the other Mums.

"Mummy! Mummy! Hawwy hurt!" Louis cried as he grabbed onto his Mum's leg.

Anne saw Harry laying on the floor holding his arm. He was screaming, tears streaming down his face. 

"Oh my God. What happened?" She tried to pick him up, but he screamed louder.

"We was crawling n...n...he he banged into that!" Louis said, pointing to the table leg. He sobbed into Jay's neck.

"He alright Mumma?" Niall asked Maura.

"I'm not sure Niall."

"I'll take you to the hospital if someone looks after Louis." Jay said, looking at her friends.

"Not leave me Mummy!" Louis sobbed. He was really upset at seeing Harry hurt.

"Don't worry. I can take you." Tricia said. 

"I'll look after Zayn." Maura added. It was decided.

Harry was still screaming. Anne was crying. She managed to pick him up, being careful of his bruised arm and carried him to the door. "Can...can you lock up please?" She asked Jay, who nodded.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The trip to the hospital was awful. Harry cried the whole way, ending up being sick over himself. Anne was distraught. 

It took an hour for Harry to calm down. He tired himself out so the Doctor could assess him better.

"Is it broken?" Anne asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid so. It's a small break, we can fix it without surgery. But we'll need to sedate him. As he's already asleep, We'll do it ASAP."

"Is this because of his condition? This is gonna happen a lot isn't it?" Anne asked, her voice shaking. 

"Yes. I'm sorry but he will more than likely suffer lots of fractures in his life." The Doctor was very apologetic. 

Anne wiped the tears from her eyes. It wasn't fair. Why him? Why her Harry?"

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Anne sat on the chair next to Harry's bed, holding his tiny fragile left hand. 

His right arm was in a plaster cast with a blue cover. He had been asleep since his arm was fixed. The poor boy had exhausted himself from all the crying he did.

Tricia had to go home, as Zayn was playing up, so Jay was on her way in, as Mark was home from work.

"Mmmummmmy." Harry whispered, his eyes fluttering open. 

"Hello sunflower." She smiled and leant over to kiss his cheeks. She swept his curls off of his forehead. 

He tried to lift his bad arm and groaned. He frowned as a tear appeared in his eye.

"Does it hurt?"

He nodded. Anne pushed the alert button and s nurse came in.

"Hello Harry. Hi Anne. Everything ok?"

"He's in pain." Anne replied. "Can I take him home yet?"

"I'll give him some painkillers. The Doctor will be in soon. He'll tell you if he can be discharged. 

Anne nodded and smiled as Harry was given his meds.

"Knock knock. Can I come in?" Jay was at the door. Anne motioned her inside.

"Thanks for coming. Sorry the party ended so soon."

"Its' ok. How's Harry?"

"Bit of pain. Waiting to see if we can go home."

"I can wait. Take you when you're ready." 

"Thanks love."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Three long hours later, Harry was finally home, laying on the sofa with his favourite Teddy bear and watching paw patrol.

"Thanks Jay. I really appreciate the lift home."

"You know it's never any problem. I'll tell Louis that he's home. Poor boy was crying so much when I left."

"God. Poor Lou. Give him an Auntie Annie hug."

"Will do. Thanks again." They hugged. Jay kissed Harry goodbye.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Harry didn't want to be alone that night. He kept crying. So Anne had him sleep in her bed with him. 

She told him stories, made him giggle despite the ache in his arm. They cuddled and he fell asleep smiling. 

Anne felt so much love for her beautiful baby boy. It wasn't the birthday she wanted for him, but she'd make sure that every day from now on would be full of love and happiness.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	30. 30

Hawwy!" Louis called as he ran into Anne's living room. He jumped up on the sofa and hugged his friend. "Ooooh your arm is blue!" He giggled. 

"Be careful Lou. Don't hurt Harry's arm." Jay said as she smiled at the boys.

"I won't hurt him Mummy. I promise."

"How's he doing?" Jay asked Anne. She looked tired. 

"He's not too bad. Woke up quite a bit in the night. I'm exhausted." 

"Poor love. Why don't you go up and rest a bit? Have a nap. I'll watch Harry."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. You go up. He'll be fine."

Anne smiled and hugged Jay. 

"Harry...I'm just going upstairs for a bit. Auntie Jay and Lou Lou will look after you. Ok?" 

Harry looked worried, but when Louis hugged him again, he relaxed and nodded towards his Mum.

"Good boy. Be good. Thanks Jay."

Anne went off to bed.

"Does your arm hurt Hawwy?" Louis asked, as he stroked his cast.

Harry nodded a little. It wasn't too bad at the moment as he'd had some painkillers. 

The boys sat close together watching paw patrol, it's all they ever seem to watch, and giggled. 

After a while, Louis fidgeted. "Mummy...I needs a wee wee."

"Ok love, let's get to the toilet quick." Louis stood up and Jay picked Harry up, obviously not wanting to leave him alone.

They went in the bathroom and Louis did his wee. "Do you need to go too Harry?" Jay asked, knowing that Harry was being potty trained.

Harry nodded. 

"Hawwy a big boy like me now Mummy." Louis stated, a big proud smile on his face.

Jay pulled Harry's pull up down and sat him on the toilet.

"Why is he sitting Mummy? Is he doing a poo poo?" Jay laughed.

"I don't think so Lou. He's just learning so he needs to sit."

"Ohhh. Did I do that too?" Louis couldn't remember. 

"Yes you did." 

Louis heard a tinkle in the water and giggled.

"He doing his wee wee now Mummy. " 

When he finished, Jay lifted him off the seat and dried him, putting his pull up back on place. "Well done Harry. I'll make sure your Mummy knows how clever you are."

"Wan Mumma." Harry mumbled as Jay picked him up. His head rested on her shoulder as his thumb found his mouth. His eyes were droopy.

"Ok sweetie, let's go find her." She went to Anne's bedroom and knocked gently.

"Hello?" Anne said and Jay opened her door.

"Sorry love. Someone wants his Mummy. He's been such a good boy and used the toilet."

Anne smiled widely. "Well done Harry, come give Mummy a cuddle." 

"Hawwy did a big wee wee Auntie Annie, I did one too!" Louis said.

"Did you? You're a clever boy too." Anne said, making Louis smile.

Anne got up off her bed and they all went downstairs to the living room.

Anne sat on the sofa, and put Harry on her lap. He put his head on her chest and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

"So Lou...what's going on in paw patrol today?" Anne asked, quietly.

Louis spent the next ten minutes telling Anne everything that happened in the last episode. He was an expert on the tv show it seems.

Jay had made some tea and a cup of squash for Louis. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Harry woke up after Louis kept poking him in his tummy.

"No ooo ooo." He grunted.

"Stop annoying him, Lou." Jay said, sighing. Anne smiled.

Louis pulled the drawing pad, that had been sat next to him, onto his lap and got a crayon and started drawing. 

"What are you doing Lou?" Anne asking, watching as he stuck his tongue out in concentration.

"I'm drawing me and Hawwy." He said, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"That's nice. Would you like to draw on Harry's cast?" Anne added.

Louis looked at her, then at Harry's cast. "Draw on that?" He asked, pointing at Harry's arm.

"Yes. I'll give you a pen and you draw a little picture, or write your name."

"Oooh yes please." Louis replied, excitedly. 

"Here." Anne handed Louis a sharpie pen.

Anne held Harry's arm as Louis started drawing on it, being careful not to hurt his friend. 

After a few minutes, Louis had finished.

"That's lovely, Lou." Jay said.

"Well done." Anne added. 

Louis smiled at both of them.

Harry giggled at the picture and pointed at the two stick figures.

"Oooo oooh."

"Yes. Me and you, Harry." Louis said, making Harry giggle once more.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	31. 31

Easter....

"Choccy egg Mummy!" Louis shouted. He had just found another egg In his garden. 

Jay and Mark had spent half an hour hiding the delicious chocolate eggs all around their garden, and five boys were running around trying to find them.

"Liammmm!" Zayn groaned, as the younger boy took one of his eggs from his basket.

"Liam Payne! Give that egg back to Zayn right now, or you'll get none." Karen warned. Liam put the egg back and huffed. 

Harry was stumbling, holding onto things as he looked around. Louis was behind him making sure he didn't fall and hurt himself.

"Ooh. Egg." He pointed.

"Yay Hawwy pick it up." Louis replied. 

Harry sat on the grass and picked it up, looking at it and smiling. "Mine?" 

"Yes. Yours. Put it in your basket." Louis instructed, and Harry did what he said.

"AUNTIE ANNIE! HAWWY FOUND AN EGG!" Louis yelled. Anne looked up and smiled.

"Wonderful. Well done Harry."

Harry was overexcited now and crawled fast to find more eggs. 

"Found one!" Niall shouted. "It's a blue one! I loves blue!"

"But...I love blue too. Give it me!" Liam said as he tried to yank it out of Niall's hand, a bit too hard, and it smashed.

"NO! LIAM BR-BROKE MY...MY EGG!" Niall wailed as he dropped the smashed up mush on the grass.

"That's it! Liam get here now. We're going home!" Geoff said as he got up and swiped Liam up off the ground. 

The boy was screaming and kicking his legs as Geoff carried him indoors.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." Karen said. "Sorry Niall. I better go."

"Don't worry Karen. I'll text you later." Maura said. The others all said goodbye.

Niall was having hugs with Bobby as he tried to calm him down. "Come on now lad, it's just chocolate. Let's go find some more eh?" His Dad said. Niall nodded and off they went.

"There's always some drama." Anne giggled quietly.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

An hour later and all the eggs had been found. Maybe.

The boys were sat on the grass eating their eggs, getting all messy.

"Choccy is my best fing ever!" Zayn said, his mouth full of the delicious stuff.

"Me too." Louis agreed.

"Don't eat it all boys. Don't want any tummy aches!" Jay called over.

"I'm not leaving any." Louis whispered, stuffing another piece in his mouth. Harry saw him and did the same.

Zayn and Niall did leave some of theirs, but Harry and Louis had other ideas.

All their chocolate ended up in their tummies.

🔶️🔷️🔶️🔷️🔶️🔷️🔶️🔷️🔶️🔷️

Back at Anne's house, later that day, Harry was curled up on the sofa watching paw patrol, while his Mum prepared dinner.

He was tired, so fell asleep. 

"Harry...do you...oh." Anne started talking but soon noticed he was asleep, so she turned the sound down on the TV. 

She went back to the kitchen to find her phone ringing.

"Hi. What's up?"

"Hi love." It was Jay. "Louis' been sick. Told him not to eat so much. Boys eh?" She laughed.

"Oh no. That's not good. Harry's asleep. Thanks for inviting us over. We had a great day."

"You're welcome. Oh...he's calling for me. Better go. See you soon."

"Bye Jay. Give Lou a hug from us." She ended the call and went back to making dinner.

"MUMMY!" She heard Harry cry from the living room, and rushed in to see what was wrong. 

He was rubbing at his tummy and his face looked a funny colour.

"Baby...do you have a tummy ache?" She asked. 

As Harry still struggled with speaking, even with speech therapy, they had learnt how to do a bit of sign language and doing certain movements for certain things. So Anne knew that rubbing his tummy meant tummy ache.

She bent down and picked him up. He rested his head against her shoulder and cried.

"Do you feel sick?" She pushed his curls from his forehead. He felt a bit hot. Harry nodded and gagged.

Anne rushed into the kitchen and took the washing up bowl out of the sink just as Harry threw up in the now empty sink.

"Oh my poor baby. Let it out." 

All that was in the sink was chocolate with lumps of lunch. Anne's own stomach turned.

Harry cried as he threw up again. When he was done, Anne wiped his mouth and gave him some water. 

He was still very hot and sweaty, so she pulled his t shirt off.

"Feel better now?" She asked as Harry looked up at her, his big green eyes full of tears, and snot running from his nose. She grabbed some kitchen towel and wiped his nose.

"Let's get you on the sofa." She carried him into the living room and placed him down gently. She sat beside him. "Mummy's just gonna get a bucket and a few bits ok? I won't be long." Harry nodded.

She went and got a bucket from the kitchen cupboard, Harry's Teddy, his special blanket and a thermometer. 

"Just want to take your temperature darling." She said, and Harry opened his mouth.

"That's a little high but not too bad. I got Teddy. " Harry smiled as the bear was pulled into Harry's arms. He held it tight as Anne put his blanket over him. The bucket was placed beside him.

He fell back to sleep. Anne finished making dinner. She packed Harry's portion up and left it to cool before it could go into the fridge. Maybe it's best he didn't eat it tonight. She'd just offer him some soup or toast later.

She ate her dinner at the table, before leaving the washing up for tomorrow. 

She sat on the sofa and watched TV until it was 9pm. That's when Harry woke up.

He made grabby hands for her, so she picked him up and put him on her lap.

"How's your tummy?" She asked. Harry just put his head on her chest and closed his eyes.

"You ok for some toast?" Harry looked up at her.

"Toast?" She said again. Harry nodded. They both went into the kitchen where Anne made Harry some toast with a little bit of butter on. 

Back on the sofa, Harry ate all of the toast, so Anne hoped it was just too much chocolate that made him sick.

Hopefully she would get a peaceful night.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	32. 32

July...

Harry is nearly 3 and a half now, but physically he is still around 18 months old. Yes, he can walk, but is very unsteady, and most of the time needs help. He's still on a high calcium diet to help his bones grow stronger.

He still doesn't talk much, preferring to use sign language, but still goes to speech therapy as he needs to learn. His hearing hasn't improved, being partially deaf in one ear, affecting his balance, which is another reason for his unsteadiness on his feet.

But...he's a very happy little boy, loves his Mummy and his friends so much. The terrible two's haven't happened to him. Yet.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Oh no Harry." Jay said as she and Louis entered Anne's house one Saturday morning at the end of the month. 

It had been a wonderful summer so far. The weather was beautiful and the friends had spent many days together. 

"Yep...another plaster cast for Louis to draw on." Anne said as they went into the living room.

"Aww Hawwy urt again Mummy?" Louis said as he jumped on the sofa next to his friend. He hugged him, careful not to hurt him more. 

"Yes love, be careful ok?" Jay replied, taking a seat on one of the chairs. 

Yesterday, Harry had been climbing up onto a chair in the kitchen, when he slipped, fell backwards and landed on his wrist. He screamed, causing Anne to jump. She had been standing at the sink, washing up when it happened. She thought Harry was still on the sofa watching TV. 

So they had spent three hours at A&E, the Doctors diagnosing a small fracture. This time Harry got to choose which colour cast cover he wanted. He chose pink.

Harry was cuddling his Teddy, but put it to one side, so he could hug Louis better. They sat close together and watched paw patrol.

"Is he ok?" Jay asked.

"Yes. Was a bit shaken up of course, but he's ok now, bit more cuddlier than usual."

"Bless him. Poor love. Didn't think he could get any more cuddly." She laughed. Anne smiled.

"I'm worried that this is gonna happen so much. That he'll be in and out of hospital all his life." She frowned.

"Anne...you can't think too much into the future. Just take things day by day. We'll always be here for you if you need us. Don't forget that." 

"Thank you Jay. I'm So happy we became friends. How about a cuppa?" 

"Sounds wonderful."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

August....

Heatwave!!!

That means a trip to the beach.

"Come here you monkey...you need sun block on." Jay said as Louis tried running off. 

She caught him and picked him up, making him giggle.

"Look...the other boys are getting their cream on, so you do too." She put him down and this time he stayed still.

They had windbreakers up, plus deckchairs, and towels on the sand. They got quite a big area, but then...there was ten of them.

The boys were all sat on the sand with their buckets and spades, digging the golden substance, and putting it in the buckets, tipping them up and patting them til the sand popped out.

"Wow...this is gonna be da best castle ever." Zayn said, excitedly. 

"Yeah...we is gonna use up all the sand on the beach!" Louis said.

Jay laughed. "My God Lou...that would be some sandcastle."

He grinned back at her.

Meanwhile Liam decided to put his bucket of sand on Niall's feet.

"That tickles." Niall said, as his feet disappeared. 

Liam filled his bucket again. It too was emptied on Niall's feet.

"That's heavy Li. No more please." Niall asked.

Liam ignored him and laughed as he filled the bucket up again.

"NO LI! I SAID STOP IT!!" Niall yelled as another bucket was tipped on him, this time on his back.

"Liam! Will you stop being naughty and just make castles please!" Karen warned.

Liam stopped doing what he was doing and threw the bucket, hitting Harry in his face.

Harry let out an almighty scream.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry Anne." Karen said as she scooped Liam up and took him away from the scene, telling him off.

Anne picked Harry up. He already had a massive bruise on his forehead and the skin was broken slightly. "Oh baby. It's ok. Mummy's here. You're alright." She tried to comfort him, but he was getting in a right state. Anne was panicking too.

"Anne love. You need to calm down or Harry won't either. Take deep breaths." Maura said, as she rubbed her back.

Harry was still crying, which made Anne cry too. She hated seeing her baby so distressed.

"Does...does he need....oh God...hospital?" She stuttered, as she tried to catch her breath.

Jay gave Harry a quick check over. "I don't think so love. Just a bump, bruise and a small cut." 

Anne nodded and hugged Harry tighter. Harry sucked on his sand covered thumb. Spitting when he realised. 

Karen walked back over with a very sad looking Liam. "What do you say?" 

"I...I am sorry Harry." He sniffed, as he had been crying too at getting told off.

"Harry looked at him, then turned away.

"Thank you Liam. He'll be ok soon." Anne said. She wasn't happy that he did what he did, but at least he apologised. 

"Ewww Zaynie nooooo!" Louis said. "Mummy...Zaynie is weeing in da sand. Yucky!" 

The women all laughed. "It's fine. We'll just make sure we cover it up well." Tricia said, slightly embarrassed. 

"Sorry...but I...I was bursting." Zayn explained as he giggled.

Niall laughed at him. "I need to poo, Mummy. Can I do it in the sand too?"

Maura gasped. "No Niall! Don't you dare. Come on, I'll take you to the toilets." She shook her head, as the two of them walked off.

Harry was asleep on Anne's lap after finally calming down.

Louis stood beside them. "Is Hawwy alright now Auntie Annie?" He asked quietly, looking at Harry's poorly head.

"Yes love. He's ok now. Might have a little headache later though." She replied, smiling at how sweet Louis was to ask her.

An hour later the sandcastle was finished. My word what a wonderful creation it was. Imagine the biggest castle ever...a massive moat around it, a bit wet as the water in it kept soaking into the sand, but you get the idea. There were pebbles all over it and even some flags. 

The boys all sat behind it as the Mum's all took photos, so proud of their boys.

It was soon time to pack up and go home. Of course the boys wanted to stay all night. Louis even suggested they were Kings, Queens and Princes, so they could sleep in the castle.

But no.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	33. 33

September...

It was a very big and special day.

Louis and Zayn were starting school.

"You look so smart Lou." Jay said as she put his new shoes on him.

He smiled brightly. "I'm a big boy now Mummy."

"You certainly are. Let's take some photos." She replied, taking her phone out and taking lots of shots. 

"I wish my friends were going too." He said with a sad tone in his voice.

"You'll have Zayn, and you'll still see the other boys. So don't worry. Ok?"

Louis nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on then cutie. Let's get going."

Jay picked up Louis' school bag and held his hand as they left the house to get in her car.

Meanwhile...

"But I wanna go playgroup instead." Zayn whined as Tricia tried to brush his hair.

"You're too big for playgroup now Zayn, you go to school now. It's much more fun there."

"Argh! But I wanna see my friends!"

"I told you before, most of them are going to your school." 

Zayn smiled. "I forgot." 

"Silly sausage. Come on, or we'll be late." Tricia sighed, but relieved that they avoided a big melt down.

At school...Louis held his Mum's hand tight. 

"Look Lou, there's Zayn!" Jay said, trying to cheer Louis up. He looked up from the ground and saw one of his friends running towards him with a big smile on his face.

Zayn hugged him and jumped up and down. "Lou...we going to school together!" 

Louis giggled, feeling a tiny bit happier. 

Jay stood next to Tricia. "Can't believe they're starting school." Jay said.

"I know. Had to happen some time though. Can't keep them home forever." Tricia replied, as they watched the two boys running around in front of them.

The bell rang.

"Boys! It's time to go in now." Jay said. Louis ran to her and wrapped his tiny hands around her. Zayn did the same with his Mum.

"You be a good boy and do what your teacher says ok?" Louis nodded. "And I'll see you at 3 o'clock with a surprise."

"A surprise Mummy?" Louis gasped. "What is it?"

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise will it?" She smiled. 

Louis giggled. "Me silly." 

"Yes you are. Now off you go with Zayn. I love you Louis." 

"Love you too Mummy." Jay kissed his cheek and he ran off, taking Zayn's hand and following all the other new children. 

🖍✏🖍✏🖍✏🖍✏🖍✏

"Zaynie...what's this stuff?" Louis asked. They were sat in the dinner hall, on a table with six other children from their class.

Zayn smiled. "That's macaroni cheese."

"Maracorny cheese? What's that?" Louis replied. He had never heard of it before.

"Mac-a-roni...it's pasta stuff with cheese on it. Haven't you eaten it before?"

Louis shook his head. "Is it nice?"

"You have to eat it to find out. I love it." Zayn said, then stuffed a fork full in his mouth. "Mmmm yummy."

Louis took his fork and put a tiny amount on it then licked it. Deciding it might taste ok, he put it in his mouth and chewed slowly.

"It's nice." He said after he swallowed. He ended up eating the whole plate, wanting more.

They had a bowl of grapes, orange and apple for afters with a cup of milk.

"Me is full up to my head." Louis said. "Can we go out now?"

Zayn let out a tiny burp. "Ooopsy." He giggled. "I dunno. Miss?" He asked a passing teacher. "Can we leave the table now please?" He asked politely.

"If you've eaten all your food...then certainly. "

Zayn showed her their plates and she nodded.

"Thank you Miss." They both said as they got up from the table and headed out to the playground.

The infants had their own section of the playground, so it wasn't too scary for them.

Zayn and Louis were sat in a corner, poking at an ants nest with twigs.

"They run really fast don't they?" Louis asked, poking the nest again.

"I can run faster than them. Watch." Zayn replied, standing up and running around the smaller playground. Louis laughed as he watched his friend trying to dodge the other kids.

"Zayn...stop it." Louis said as Zayn got closer to him. "Look at this massive spider!" 

"Oooh." Zayn sat down, out of breath. "Wow. That's a monster. Poke it Louis!" He said with a grin.

"No. It might bite me. You poke it!"

"Ok. He took his twig and poked the spider a few times, before the creature started running towards him.

They both got up and screamed, running away to another part if the playground. 

"Hahaahaa oh Zaynie, you nearly did a wee in your trousers!" Louis laughed loud.

"Did not. You did." Zayn replied, trying not to laugh. 

The bell rang for the end of lunch and they went back to their classrooms.

🐜🕷🐜🕷🐜🕷🐜🕷🐜🕷

"There's our boy's!" Jay said as Louis and Zayn ran to where she and Tricia had been waiting for them.

Both ran straight into their Mum's arms.

"Did you gave a good day?" Jay asked.

"Yes Mummy. It was really good. We had maraconey cheese for lunch. It was soooooo yummy. Can we have it at home please? Oh and we poked ants and spiders and the spider ran at us so we ran away and Zayn nearly weed in his trousers. And our teacher is really nice and funny and very very tall like as tall as a big big tower."

The women both laughed. "Sounds like you had lots of fun." Tricia said. 

"Mummy Mummy...you said you had a surprise. What is it?"

"Well...we're going to pizza hut for tea. That's not all...Harry, Niall and Liam are coming with their Mummies too."

"YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!" The boys yelled as the jumped in each others arms.

"Me loves pizza." Louis said.

"Me too. I'm so hungry."

They all had a great time at pizza hut, telling the others all about their day.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	34. 34

Remember, remember the fifth of November,  
Gunpowder treason and plot.  
We see no reason  
Why gunpowder treason  
Should ever be forgot!

Guy Fawkes, guy, t'was his intent  
To blow up king and parliament.  
Three score barrels were laid below  
To prove old England's overthrow.

By god's mercy he was catch'd  
With a darkened lantern and burning match.  
So, holler boys, holler boys, Let the bells ring.  
Holler boys, holler boys, God save the king.

And what shall we do with him?  
Burn him!

🎆🎇🎆🎇🎆🎇🎆🎇🎆🎇

Bonfire night! 

A night when thousands upon thousands of people gather together in cities, towns and villages to light bonfires and let off fireworks.

This was the first year that Anne had decided to take Harry along to one of the local firework displays. 

The five families all met up in the town centre, looking down on the huge bonfire that had been built in one of the main fields. 

"Who wants a hot dog?" Geoff called out.

"Me me me me." Was the response. 

They headed off to one of the many burger vans that were set up and got in the queue.

"You want a hot dog?" Anne asked Harry, who was in his pushchair.

He shook his head. "Chis pease." He replied. He meant chips, but couldn't say it properly. 

"Ok darling. I'll get you some chips."

They got served fairly quickly and managed to find somewhere to sit altogether.

The boys all sat eating their hot dogs, Harry eating his chips. The grown ups had burgers.

"The procession should be coming along soon." Jay announced, looking at her watch.

"Yippee! I loves the pwocessing." Louis said jumping up and nearly dropping his food.

The procession was a long line of floats, built by various schools and organisations in and around the town. People would sit on them and wave as they drove through the streets, the roads would be closed to other vehicles.

They decided to move down closer to the bonfire.

"Come on boys. Let's go down there now." Mark said, picking Louis up and putting him on his shoulders. Louis shrieked as he was lifted up. He held on tight. 

"Don't drop me Daddy!" He said, giggling.

"Of course I won't." Mark replied.

"Pick me up too Daddy." Niall said. Bobby picked him up too.

As did Geoff with Liam. The only one not on shoulders was Harry who was tucked up nice and warm in his pushchair. 

The walk down took ten minutes, it took a while to get through the crowds of people.

This was one of the biggest bonfire nights in the area, people would come from miles around.

"Perfect spot." Tricia said, as they came to a halt. The procession was nearby now. You can hear the music and cheers. 

"Here they come!"

The floats started arriving. You could see how long they must've taken to make. There were people dancing on them, holding up banners, handing out sweets. Everyone was so happy.

The last float to come by was the main one with the effigy that would be put on the bonfire.

Every year it was someone different. Somebody that people didn't like. Yes it wasn't a very nice thing to have a dummy of a real person there, but that's what happens. 

This year was a politician, quite often it is.

The float went into the field and the effigy was placed onto the bonfire.

Then people lit torches and put them into the firewood. It didn't take long for the flames to take hold and the fire was soon getting bigger and hotter. 

Everyone was cheering. 

After a few minutes, there was a huge bang, and the sky was lit up by a massive flash of multicoloured lights.

The firework display had started.

Harry jumped in his pushchair. The noise woke him for the sleep he had just fallen into.

Anne noticed and quickly picked him up and hugged him. 

"Look at the pretty fireworks Harry. " she said. She didn't want him to be scared and even showed him Louis and the other boys laughing and clapping.

But Harry didn't like the noise. His sensitive hearing was in overdrive and he covered his ears.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." Anne said as she could see how upset Harry was getting. There was no way of escaping it though.

There were so many people around, that they couldn't possibly get away, plus they'd have to go quite far away to get away from the noise properly.

Thankfully, after twenty minutes of endless bangs and flashes, the display was over, and everyone cheered and clapped loudly.

They hung around for a bit afterwards, to let the crowds disperse. 

"Oh god. Is he ok," Jay asked, worried at seeing Harry clinging to his Mummy.

"He didn't like it. I feel so bad for bringing him now. " Anne sobbed.

"Hey. You weren't to know. Don't cry. Why don't we go home? Mark can bring Lou home later."

Anne nodded as Jay smiled and turned to her husband.

🎆🎇🎆🎇🎆🎇🎆🎇🎆🎇

Back at Anne's house...

"Anne took Harry out of his pushchair. He still looked upset. His eyes big and wide, looking up at the ceiling. He was still scared. 

"It's ok now baby. You're home with Mummy and Auntie Jay. I'm so sorry you got scared." She hugged him tight, feeling him relax slightly.

"Don't be hard on yourself Anne. Nobody knows what their kids will like unless you try it." Jay said, stroking Harry's cheek. 

He put his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes, feeling safe cuddled up to his Mummy.

"You're right. Sorry I freaked out though. You better get home. We'll be alright now. Thanks for seeing us home."

"If you're sure? You take care love. Bye Harry." Jay said, but Harry was already asleep.

"Goodnight Jay."

"Night Anne. See you for coffee tomorrow. "

Jay went home. Anne took Harry upstairs, changed his pull up which was soaked, probably from being so scared, put him in his pjs and put him in her bed. She didn't want him waking up scared in the night, and to be honest, she just wanted her Precious baby boy next to her tonight.

🎆🎇🎆🎇🎆🎇🎆🎇🎆🎇


	35. 35

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

Christmas day...

Anne was woken up at 7am by a bang. She jumped out of bed and rushed through to Harry's room.

She found him standing up at the end of his cot, grinning. The bang had been him pulling the end of his cot back so it hit the wall. 

"You scared me Harry." She said, realising that it wasn't him hurting himself. "Happy Christmas darling. Let's get you changed and see what Santa bought you."

Harry smiled as Anne picked him up. She took him to the bathroom and took off his dirty nappy, cleaning him up and sitting him on the toilet.

"See if you need a wee." She said as Harry looked up at her. His hearing still wasn't great, but he could hear some things.

He concentrated and eventually did a small wee, earning lots of praise from Anne. He had to wear nappies in the night, as he could never tell when he needed to go, but was usually clean and dry all day. Progress.

They were sat by the tree on the floor, the fire was lit, as it was very cold now. The curtains were still closed. It was cosy.

The tree was better this year. Anne could afford a nice 6 foot tree that she had decorated with golden tinsel, baubles and lights. Harry placed the angel on the top, with help of course. She had paper chains up around the room and Christmas cards from her friends hung up on string on the wall. It looked lovely.

Of course Harry loved Christmas and birthdays, because of the wrapping paper. He still loved ripping it off the gifts and sitting in amongst it, loving the feel and being able to hear the crinkling. 

The presents were opened and they were both dressed and sat in the kitchen, when the doorbell rang.

Anne rushed to the door excitedly, and opened it, seeing Jay, Mark and Louis standing there with more presents.

"Merry christmas! Come in." Anne said as they all went inside.

"Happy Christmas to you too Anne. Where's Harry? Louis' hasn't stopped talking about him all morning." Jay said, laughing as Louis nearly pulled her arm off, dragging her into the living room.

"Oh...he's in the kitchen Lou. " she replied, as the changed course and headed the other way.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS HARRY!" Louis screamed as he saw his best friend in his high chair. 

Harry let out a big happy squeal and opened his arms, Louis running into them, and they hugged. Louis kissed his cheek as they parted.

"Harry! Harry! I got lots a presents. Did you get lots too?"

Harry nodded and slapped his hands on the plastic table in front of him. Louis giggled.

"Show me. Auntie Annie can Harry get out of his chair please?" he asked politely. 

"Of course." Anne unclipped his straps and lifted Harry out, carrying him through to the living room, placing him on the sofa.

Louis saw all his toys on the floor and picked some up placing them next to Harry, who clapped his hands, giggling.

While the boys played, watched by Mark, the two Mums were in the kitchen making a start on the dinner.

Anne cooked the turkey yesterday, so it was just the veggies that needed doing. 

"What time did Lou get you up then?" Anne asked as she chopped carrots.

"6.30. That's quite late for him.what about Harry?"

"7. He slept right through though. That doesn't happen often."

"That's great. Good you had some sleep too." Jay replied.

They finished preparing the veg and put things on to cook. They had planned to have dinner at 6.

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

"This is delicious ladies." Mark said. "Thank you both. "

Louis was sat at the table next to Harry, helping him with his food.

"Yum yum yum." Harry mumbled as Louis fed him some broccoli. "Tees yum."

Louis giggled as he picked up some of his own broccoli and ate it. "I love trees too Harry. Mmmmm."

Harry kept putting his hand in his food and shoving it in his mouth, when Louis was too slow to feed him.

He can feed himself, but he likes other people doing it. He was getting really messy.

"Harry love, no hands in your food please." Anne said as she smiled at the state of his face. There was even gravy and bits of potato in his hair.

Harry gave her his cheeky dimpled grin and picked up his spoon.

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

"Thank you so much for dinner." Jay said as she put her coat on. 

Louis was hugging Harry on the sofa, not wanting to go home. 

"You're welcome. Glad you enjoyed it."

"Come on Lou Lou. Time to go home now." Mark said, trying to get Louis' arms off of Harry. 

"I wanna stay wiv Harry and Auntie Annie. Pleeeeeease." He said, not letting go.

"Louis...be careful you don't hurt Harry. Let him go now love." Jay said, holding his coat out.

"Nooooo Mummy please let me stay wiv Harry." Tears were starting to dribble down his cheeks.

"But Harry has to go to sleep now Louis. You'll see him tomorrow. Come on now."

Louis was sobbing now. Harry noticed that Louis was upset, and he started crying too.

"Mummy p...p...please." he sniffed.

Jay looked at Anne, who was smiling. 

"It's fine with me if he stays." She whispered to her friends. "It's up to you."

"Jay?" Mark asked.

"Ok then. As long as you're sure. You call us if there's any problems. I'll get his bedtime things." Jay replied.

"Louis...Auntie Annie says you can stay tonight. But you make sure you are a good boy and do what she says. Ok?" Mark said.

Louis immediately stopped crying and smiled.

"Th..thank you Mummy and Daddy. Thank you Auntie Annie." He said, wiping his tears. 

"Remember to be a good boy." Jay said. 

They said goodnight and left. Jay returned ten minutes later with Louis' things.

"Right Lou Lou...I've got your pjs, Teddy, blankey, toothbrush and paste and clean clothes for the morning."

"Ok Mummy. Yay my Teddy." Louis said, grabbing his favourite bear and hugging it. "Love you."

"Love you too. See you in the morning. Night night."

"Night night Mummy. "

"Goodnight Harry. Night Anne. Thank you so much for this. I owe you one. Call me if you need to."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Enjoy some peace and quiet. Goodnight love."

They hugged and Jay went home.

"Right you monkeys...upstairs now. Pjs on and teeth brushed and I'll read you a story."

They were sat in Harry's cot. He sleeps in that because Anne doesn't want him falling out and hurting himself.

"Auntie Annie...why is Harry wearing a nappy?" Louis asked. He had never seen Harry before bedtime before, so had no idea.

"He has to wear them just at bedtime, because he doesn't always know when he needs to go in the night."

"Oh...like babies?"

"Yes. That's right."

"He won't wee on me though will he?"

"No Lou. That won't happen. Don't worry darling." Anne smiled.

She read them Harry's Goldie locks and the three bears book and settled them down, tucking them in.

"Sleep time now boys. Nighty night." Anne said, giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

Harry waved at his Mum and smiled. 

"Nighty nighty Auntie Annie."

Anne put the night light on and pulled the door so it was nearly closed.

"Harry..." Louis whispered. Harry couldn't hear him though.

"Harry." He said a bit louder. "Harry I want a cuddle. My Teddy wants a cuddle with your Teddy too." He said, sleepily.

Harry pulled his bear in front of him and Louis took it, putting his bear with it and making them kiss. Harry giggled.

"Harry. Cuddle." Louis turned towards Harry and Harry faced Louis. 

They ended up snuggled up together. Harry put his thumb in his mouth as Louis kissed his cheek.

"Love you Harry. Nighty nighty." He whispered. 

The two boys were soon asleep. Anne checked on them half an hour later. She smiled as she saw them cuddling. She took a photo, no flash of course, and sent it to Jay.

"Goodnight boys." 

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄


	36. 36

Auntie Annie! Auntie Annie!" Anne opened her eyes to find Louis stood by her bedside, poking her shoulder gently.

"Lou? Are you alright? Is Harry ok?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes, noticing her clock on her bedside table.

It was 6am.

"I had to go wee, but I can't get back in the cot." Louis whispered.

"Oh ok love. Let me help you." She said, getting out of bed and taking Louis' tiny hand in hers.

They walked back into Harry's room and she lifted him up, and into the cot, tucking him back under the blankets. 

Harry was fast asleep, hugging his Teddy.

"Ok now?" Anne asked.

Louis nodded and yawned. "Thank you Auntie Annie." He closed his eyes.

"You're welcome Lou. Night night."

She went back to her bed and fell back to sleep.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

At 8am Anne was woken up by giggling. She smiled and got up again. 

She tiptoed to Harry's room and peeked through the door.

Louis was sat up in the cot, tickling Harry. Harry was giggling more than Anne had ever heard before. She smiled and her heart warmed at the sight and sound.

"Teddy gonna tickle you too, Harry." Louis said in a funny voice, taking his Teddy and moving it over Harry's body, as he wriggled and giggled.

He giggled so much that he started coughing.

Anne rushed in. "Harry? Are you ok love?" 

"Sorry Auntie Annie. He was laughing then coughing. Did I do something wrong?" Louis said, panicked. 

"No Lou. It's ok. He's just out of breath." She assured him as she picked Harry up out of the cot and into her arms. He coughed some more, Anne patting his back.

Soon enough, Harry stopped coughing, panting a bit as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"Is he ok now?" Louis asked sadly.

"He's fine, don't worry. Let's get him changed and go down for breakfast." Anne smiled down at Louis, who smiled back and followed her into the bathroom.

Louis was sat on the toilet, while Anne changed Harry's bum.

"Has he done a stinky too?" Louis asked as he did his business. 

Anne laughed. "No. Just wet that's all." She finished cleaning him and put his pants on, then put him in a white t shirt with a cute set of red dungarees.

"There. That's you done. You done yet Lou? Gonna get dressed too?"

Louis nodded and jumped off of the toilet, he cleaned himself and Anne flushed, before Louis washed his hands.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Louis was dressed in a paw patrol t shirt with black joggers. They'd just had breakfast and were now sat on the sofa watching peppa pig.

"Why is Daddy pig so fat?" Louis asked. "I'm Daddy pig! Oink oink!" 

Harry giggled as Louis made oinking sounds over and over.

Anne walked in with 2 cups of milk, handing one to each boy. 

"Thank you Auntie Annie" Louis said as he took his cup.

"Ta Mummy." Harry whispered.

"You're welcome. Now...your Mummy said you can stay til after lunch if you want to." Anne said to Louis. A huge smile appeared on his milk covered mouth.

"Oooh yes please. Do you have maraconey cheese?"

"I sure do. I'll make it for both of you later." 

Louis was just too damn cute.

"Harry...we having maraconey cheese for lunch." Louis said facing Harry.

Harry grinned and went to clap his hands, forgetting the cup of milk, splashing a bit over his dungarees.

"Noooooooo." He wailed, patting his legs.

"It's ok Harry. It's only milk." Louis said. Anne took the cup away and Harry held his arms up.

"Wet." He said as a tear fell.

"Hey. No tears love. It's only milk, like Lou said. We can put another pair on ok?" 

Harry rested his head on Anne's shoulder. He was tired, as Louis had woken him up tickling him at 7am.

Anne put dry dungarees on him and laid him on the sofa. "Harry's tired. Gonna put him down for a nap. Do you need one too?" She asked Louis. 

"No thank you."

"Ok. Well...can you watch him while I do some bits in the kitchen?"

"Yes Auntie Annie." Louis replied. Anne smiled and went into the kitchen to start on the macaroni cheese.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Anne walked back into the living room and she smiled.

Louis was cuddled up to Harry on the sofa. Harry was facing Louis, sleeping, while Louis was watching the tv, playing with Harry's curly hair.

It was a heartwarming sight for sure. She crept back out, not wanting to disturb them.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

They ate lunch at the table, Louis helping Harry every now and then. Once they were finished, Anne put their coats and shoes on. She put Harry in his pushchair and they headed off to Louis' house.

"Hello! Come in." Mark said, opening their door wide, letting the three in.

Anne took Harry out of his pushchair, just as Jay came downstairs. 

"Oh hello."

"MUMMY!" Louis yelled, running into Jay's arms.

"Were you a good boy?" She asked. Louis nodded.

"He was a little angel."

"I slept in Harry's cot, Mummy. He had a nappy on so he didn't wee on me. But I had to go wee in the night n I couldn't get back in so I had to wake Auntie Annie up to help me. Then we had maraconey cheese for lunch. And we gave Harry lots of tickles and he laughed lots but it made him cough." Louis said, hardly taking a breath.

Jay and Mark laughed.

"Sounds like you had a great time. Thank you so much Anne." Jay said, hugging her friend.

"Honestly...it was a pleasure. Harry loved having him stay, and so did I. So any time you need a break..."

"You're a wonderful lady Anne. Thank you. Now...you two are staying for dinner tonight. No arguments."

Anne smiled. She was so blessed to have such a gorgeous son and wonderful friends.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	37. 37

February 1st...

"Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you   
Happy birthday dear Harry  
Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang.

Today was Harry's 4th birthday. How time flies.

His friends and their Mum's were at his house enjoying the party his Mum had arranged.

It was snowing outside, and the Mum's had promised they could all go outside to build snowmen after Harry opened his presents.

As usual, Harry was sat in a big pile of torn wrapping paper, giggling. His friends, piling bits on top of his head, making him laugh even more.

"Mummy....is it time to build a snowman now?" Louis asked.

Jay looked at Anne, who nodded and smiled. "Yes I think it is time now. Let's get our coats and wellies on."

All the boys heard, immediately jumping up and rushing to their Mum's to get ready for going out in the snow.

Out in the garden, Louis was running around, way too excited to be out in the cold.

Harry held Anne's hand as they walked slowly, still unsteady on his feet.

"Mummy Mummy...make snowmen now?" Niall called, bending over to pick up a handful of snow.

Each boy, with the help of their Mum's, got started in making the biggest snowman, one big one, rather than 5 smaller ones.

The garden was full of the sound of laughter, the occasional squeal from Harry. 

The snowman got bigger and bigger.

"Wow! It's bigger than me now!" Zayn said as his Mum lifted him up to put more snow onto it.

They started on the head of the man now. There was more and more grass appearing where they had got so much snow.

Harry was getting tired. He plopped himself on the ground and laid down.

"What are you doing down there Harry?" Louis asked, laughing as he ran to his friend. He laid down beside him. "I know...snow Angel's!"

Harry looked at him, confused.

"Do this!" Louis started moving his arms and legs. Harry giggled and did the same, though his movements were slower.

"Mummy look!" Louis shouted. "Me and Harry are making snow Angel's!" 

"How lovely. But don't you want to finish the snowman?" Jay asked.

Louis got up and ran to his Mum, leaving Harry on the cold ground.

He noticed Louis had left him, and managed to roll onto his tummy. His face ended up in a pile of flattened snow. He couldn't lift himself up and cried. "Mummy....Mummy!"

Anne had been busy putting her scarf around the snowman, but heard Harry's cry and dashed over to him, picking him ap and cuddling his frozen little body. 

"Oh Harry love. You're so cold. Shall we go inside?" 

Harry was sobbing into her neck, shivering. "I'm taking Harry inside now, he's so cold." She announced to the others, who all acknowledged her, carrying on with their building work.

Inside...Anne sat Harry on the table and removed his wet coat and wellies. His feet were so cold. She took them one at a time and rubbed them until they warmed up. Then put some dry warm socks on him.

"How about some warm milk?" She asked him, as he rubbed his teary eyes.

She put him on a chair and got the milk out of the fridge, just as the back door opened, and the others all came back in.

"Auntie Annie...we done the snowman. He looks really cool." Louis said, proudly. 

"Yeah really cold!" Niall added. Anne laughed.

"I'll have a look in a minute. Just making some warm milk. Do you boys want some too?" 

They all said yes as their Mums helped them get out of their wet things.

The milk was warmed and put into 5 cups and given to each boy, making sure they said thank you. 

Anne made tea or coffee for the Mums and they all sat in the warm living room.

"That was such fun!" Zayn said, slurping his milk. 

"Yeah. I'm the best at making them though." Liam added. "Harry didn't do much, so he's the worst."

"Don't say that! He my friend and only little." Louis defended him.

"Liam. Behave please." Karen warned her son.

"He's just a baby." Liam whispered. But not quiet enough.

"Liam! Enough. Say sorry."

"No!"

"Say sorry, or you'll go home now."

"Don't care. I didn't wanna come to his stupid party anyway! He's a baby!"

Harry's bottom lip wobbled. Louis noticed and went to sit next to him, putting his arms around him, just as Harry started crying again.

"See! Baby!"

"That's it. Get your coat and boots back on." Karen said, standing up, her face full of fury. "I'm so sorry Anne. I don't know why he's being like this. Sorry Harry." Harry looked up at her, tears streaming down his face.

Liam had got up and stomped to the hall, waiting for his Mum. 

"It's ok Karen. Maybe he's just tired?" Anne replied.

"I'll text you later. Thanks for inviting us. Again...I'm so sorry. Goodnight everyone." Karen said as she left the room, to deal with her naughty son.

"Wow! Wasn't expecting that." Maura said, in shock.

"Me neither. Not like him at all." Tricia added.

Anne had gone over to Harry and sat on the floor beside him and Louis. 

"I don't like Harry crying, Auntie Annie, it makes me sad." Louis said as he continued cuddling Harry. 

"I know love. I don't like it either. But thank you for looking after him.

"Can I have a sleepover, so I can look after him tonight? Please Auntie Annie."

Anne looked at Jay, who mouthed "up to you." Anne smiled.

"I think he'd like that." Louis smiled too. 

"Harry...I'm sleeping in your cot tonight." He sounded so happy.

Harry looked up at him. His little green eyes were wet, but they suddenly looked happier.

"Lou Lou in my cot?"

Louis nodded. "Yes."

"I luff Lou Lou."

Louis grinned.

"I luffs you too Harry." 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	38. 38

"Auntie Annie!" Louis called out from the living room, where he was sat on the floor playing with Harry's building blocks.

"Yes Lou, what's wrong?" Anne replied as she poked her head around the door. She had been making them their breakfast.

"Can i live with you and Harry forever?" Louis said. "I like it here and I love Harry's cot."

Anne smiled. "Oh that's lovely, but I think your Mummy and Daddy would be sad if you didn't live with them." She answered.

"Oh. Can Harry come live with me then?"

"But then I'd miss him."

Louis looked at the carpet, sadly.

"Oh. Ok." Was all he said, then carried on like nothing had been said.

Anne went back to making breakfast.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Harry, you gotta eat it or you won't get big and strong like me." Louis said as they sat side by side at the table.

Harry shook his head and kept his mouth firmly closed.

"Auntie Annie...Harry won't eat." Louis said. 

Anne walked over to the boys. "Harry, why aren't you eating? Is it too hot?" They were having ready brek, which is a favourite of Harry's. 

He shook his head again. 

Anne felt his forehead, thinking that maybe he was feeling poorly, and yes, he did feel a bit warm.

"Do you feel poorly, love?" She asked him. He nodded and looked up at her with sad, teary eyes.

"Harry feeling sicky?" Louis asked, worriedly.

"Yes Lou. Maybe you should go home early in case it's catching."

Louis didn't like that idea. He wants to stay and help look after his friend.

"But...but I can help him feel better. Please can I stay?" He begged.

"I don't think so. Your Mummy wouldn't like it if you got sick too. I better call her."

"Please Auntie Annie. Please let me stay. Don't tell Mummy he's sick. I want to stay." He was on the verge of crying.

"Louis love...I have to tell her."

Louis started crying as Anne picked up her phone and dialled Jay's number.

Harry looked at Louis' sad face and his bottom lip wobbled. "Lou Lou no cry." He put his arm around Louis. 

"I wanna s..stay here with you and m..make you feel better." He sobbed.

By the time Anne had ended her call, both boys were crying. Harry's face was pale and his temperature has increased.

"Mummy...tum tum." He whispered, rubbing his stomach.

Louis looked at Harry. "He has a bad tummy?" He asked.

"Looks like it Lou. I better take him away from you. You definitely don't want that."

"But...I wanna cuddle him. Cuddles make tummies better." Anne smiled. Louis was just too cute and sweet.

"Best not. Your Mummy will be here in a minute. We should get your coat and shoes on."

She put Harry on the other sofa and went to get Louis' things.

When she came back in the room, Louis was sat with Harry hugging him.

"Oh Louis. I said not to get too close."

"He's crying though. And I needed to said bye bye. I don't go home without cuddles."

The doorbell rang. "Let's just hope it's not contagious eh?" She said as she went to answer the door.

"Hi love. Come in." She said as Jay came inside. "I'm so sorry. Lou could've stayed longer, but Harry's not feeling well." She explained.

"Oh poor love." Jay said as Louis ran into her arms.

"Harry sicky Mummy. I want to look after him. Can I? Pleeeeeease?"

"I'm sorry Lou, but we don't want you getting sick too. And I think Harry would like to have cuddles with his Mummy, like you do when you're sick."

Louis frowned. "Ok. But can I come see him tomorrow?"

"If he's better and it's ok with Auntie Annie." Jay replied.

Louis looked at Anne. "Of course you can. We'll see how he is tomorrow. " she looked over to the sofa to see Harry asleep.

"Can I kiss him bye byes?"

"Maybe not Lou." Jay said, as Louis kept frowning. "Let's let Harry get his Mummy cuddles now."

Jay put Louis' coat on him then his boots. "Say thank you."

"Thank you Auntie Annie. Bye bye." He gave her a quick hug.

"Bye Lou. Bye Jay. "

"Bye Anne. Hope he feels better soon. Thanks for having Lou."

"It was a pleasure." Anne smiled as she showed them out of the door, closing it quietly.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Harry was very clingy the rest of the day, spending most of the time cuddled up on his Mummy's lap, his favourite Teddy close to his chest.

He wasn't sick, despite the tummy ache.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	39. 39

Two weeks after Harry's birthday, He spent a couple of hours at the hospital. This happened every year for his check up.

Today, he was back to get the results.

"Hello Harry. Anne. How are you?" Nurse Murs asked as they all took a seat.

"Good thanks. Nervous." Anne replied. Harry waved at Nurse Murs (Olly).

"No need to be nervous. Let's have a look at these results Shall we." Olly said, waving back at Harry, who giggled.

"Right....so....well this is good news. His bone density has increased slightly." Olly said, smiling.

"Oh thank God. I was worried it would've decreased."

Olly continued..."he is still pigeon toed, we need to keep an eye on that. I have notes from his speech therapist, but how do you think that's going?"

"Well...I think it's ok, but sometimes, especially when he's tired, he doesn't want to talk and he'll sign instead. He still struggles on quite a few words and i see him getting frustrated." Harry laid his head on her chest and closed his eyes, not understanding what was happening. 

"Yes, that's what the therapist says. But...the notes say he's improving, so that's a positive. Have you thought about letting him go to a playgroup or nursery? He'll start school in September and it might be a good idea to get him used to that sort of environment and other children before he goes."

"I thought about it. I'm just worried."

"I can understand that, but I really think you should consider it. They have people who are trained in children with special needs."

"Ok. I'll look into it."

Olly smiled. "So...his height and weight are still under what the average is for his age, but I see you're following his diet. How is that going?"

"Really well actually. He doesn't turn his nose up at anything."

"Wonderful. And how is he with his medication regime?"

"Well, obviously he doesn't like it too much, but he knows it's making him feel better, so he doesn't kick up too much of a fuss."

"Excellent. And on to his hearing. The tests show that there's no improvement. The hearing aids are obviously helping, but without them he would be totally deaf. His hearing with the aids is at around 70%. The Doctors are suggesting cochlear implants. Maybe you should think about that while he's still young. I'll give you some info leaflets on that."

"Thank you." Anne stroked Harry's hair gently. He had fallen asleep on her lap a while ago. "I think I'd like him to have those if it will give him a better quality of life."

"Ok. Well I think that's everything. Do you have any questions?" 

"I can't think of anything. Thank you Olly."

"You're welcome. He's such a lovely little boy. We'll do all we can to help him." He got up from his seat. 

Anne got up too, Harry wrapping his tiny arms around her neck. They shook hands.

"Remember, any worries, don't hesitate to contact me. Bye."

"Bye Olly."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Anne had been looking into sending Harry to a playground and decided to send him to the same one that Niall goes to.

It was the first day he was going and Anne was a nervous wreck. She hadn't slept much last night, worrying.

She was stood at the gates of the playgroup with Maura and Niall, waiting to go in.

"Try not to worry, Niall will be with him all the time." Maura tried to assure her.

"I can't help it. He's never been away from me in his life." Anne said, trying so hard not to cry. Harry was clinging to her leg, with Niall trying to pull him away.

"Harry...come in with me. We gonna have lots of fun together." Niall said. Harry shook his head and held on tighter.

"Harry love...you're gonna have so much fun here. You'll make new friends and learn new things. And Niall will look after you. We can go to McDonalds later too if you like?" Anne said as she managed to get his hands off of her aching leg.

He looked up at her with tears streaming down his face. He sniffed. "Maccys?" He whispered.

"Yes. Would you like that?" He nodded, wiping his cheeks.

"Are you going to go with Niall now?" 

He looked sad and sniffed again, but took Niall's hand. "Ok Mummy. "

"Good boy. Mummy is so proud of you. Have a lovely time and I'll see you soon." She said softly, bending down to hug and kiss him.

"Come on Harry. Let's go and have fun!" Niall said, dragging Harry away after he had kissed Maura goodbye.

The two women stood there for a minute watching their boys walk slowly into the building, an assistant following close by.

Anne turned to Maura and burst into tears. Maura pulled her close and they hugged until Anne calmed down a bit.

"God I'm such a stupid bitch!" Anne said, dabbing her eyes with a tissue Maura had given her.

"Hey! You're not. Don't say that. I was the same when Niall first went. It's such a big step for them. I'm sure Harry will be fine. Shall we go get some coffee?" Anne nodded.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The boys had been at playgroup for an hour already. They were both sat on a rug surrounded by toy cars and blocks. Niall was helping Harry build a tower, which he was getting better at.

"You're so good at this Harry." Niall said as he handed him another block. Harry was sad though. He was missing his Mummy so much. 

"I wan Mummy. " he whispered, putting the block down carefully on the rug.

"Your Mummy isn't here. She's at home." Niall replied, matter of factly.

Harry looked at the rug as he started crying. "I wan my Mummy." He said again. "Mummy!"

"Harry? What's wrong?" One of the assistants, a young girl called Jade, asked.

Harry looked up at her. " I wan my Mummy." He whimpered. 

She crouched down. "Oh honey, your Mummy is at home. Is there anything I can do for you?" 

Harry felt his face blush, as he started wriggling.

"Do you need a wee?" Harry nodded, shyly.

"Come with me. Niall can come too. It's ok." Jade said, as the boys stood up. They walked slowly to the bathroom and Harry did his business, feeling more comfortable after.

Back on the rug, Jade sat with Harry and Niall. Another boy, called Asa, had joined them.

"Eyes!" Harry said pointing at Asa.

Asa giggled because everyone always noticed his amazing bright blue eyes.

"P...pwetty eyes." Harry said. 

Asa smiled. "Thank you. You got nice eyes too. They're green. Did you know that?" The three boys laughed.

They ended up playing a game of snap on the rug which Niall won.

It was soon time to go home. Harry couldn't wait to see his Mummy again. When he saw her in the playground he wished he could've run over to her, but his legs weren't strong enough, so Anne walked quickly to him, picking him up and hugging him tight.

"Harry. How was your day? Did you have fun?" She asked as Harry put his face into her neck. He nodded.

"Was g...good. Asa."

"Who's Asa?"

"Fr..friend."

Anne smiled. "That's great love. You can tell me all about him when we get home. 

Niall appeared with Maura. "Hey Harry. Niall says you made a new friend. Asa is a lovely boy." Maura said.

"We'll have to invite him over sometime eh Harry?" She felt Harry nod against her chin. He was exhausted.

"Sleep Mummy." He yawned.

"Better get him home. Thanks for looking after him Niall. Bye Maura."

They said their goodbyes and went home.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

After a quick nap, Anne and Harry were sat eating their McDonald's that Harry made her go and get, and talking about his day. He was still very tired though so didn't say too much, and signed a bit.

After dinner, they sat on the sofa and watched frozen, cuddled up under a blanket.

Even though Anne had missed him so much that day, she knew it was for the best. The fact that he had had a good day made it even better. And she went to sleep that night a lot happier than she did the night before. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	40. 40

A few months had passed. It was now July. 

It was a beautifully warm day and the Mums had arranged a picnic in the local park. 

They'd also invited Harry's new friend, Asa, as they'd grown very close.

Anne, Maura and Tricia were already setting up the picnic, while the boys were playing with their toys.

"Harry!!!" Harry looked up to see Louis running towards him with a big smile on his face. Harry opened his arms as Louis dropped to the ground to hug him.

"Be gentle Lou!" Jay called out, worried that he might be too rough.

Louis let go of Harry, the pair of them giggling.

Louis then hugged Zayn and Niall, before sitting close to Harry.

"I missed you Harry." Louis said. They'd only seen each other the day before, but that was too long for Louis. 

Liam arrived soon after with a bag full of toy cars. "Hi." He said as he joined the boys.

"Liiiiiiiiii!" Louis said, excitedly. "What you got there?"

Liam emptied the bag out onto the grass. "My cars. Don't break em."

The boys started playing with them. 

Harry looked up to see Asa walking with his Mum. He waved. "Asa here." He said. The other boys looked up and smiled or waved. They were all good friends now.

He joined the other boys and they played together happily.

"Hi Jacqui." Anne said, as Asa's Mum joined the other Mum's. "So glad you could join us.

"Thanks for inviting us. Asa hasn't stopped talking about it all week." She laughed. They had only just moved to the town and was happy they had made new friends so quickly.

"It's good Harry is making new friends. I was worried he would hate playgroup, but he's loved it. Just hope he's ok when he starts school." Anne said, smiling as she saw her son giving his Teddy to Louis. 

"Time for food now boys. Put the toys away." Tricia said, getting plastic cups out of her bag.

Plates of lovely picnic food were placed on the ground in front of the boys, who sat in a circle.

"Yum yum yum. I love food!" Niall sang as he picked up a cheese sandwich.

"May I have some nuggets please Mummy?" Louis asked, always polite.

"Have whatever you like boys, just make sure you share." Jay said. 

"Yes! Gimme some sausages!" Liam yelled, leaning over and grabbing a handful.

"Liam! One at a time. Share remember?" Karen said. 

Liam groaned and threw them down, taking just one. 

Harry screwed his nose up, deciding he wouldn't have a sausage after Liam's dirty hands had been on them. Instead, he took a sandwich and a sausage roll. He nibbled on his food, a bit shy of the others watching him.

There were cups of squash on the ground, but harry had a bottle, as he's a bit shaky sometimes with cups.

Asa went to pick one up, the same time as Liam reached for the same one.

"S'mine! Get off!" Liam yelled at the other boy, making him jump.

"Oh...ok. sorry." Asa whispered. Liam took the cup and glared at Asa as he drank.

"Be nice Liam." Karen sighed.

The rest of the food was eaten and tummies were full, so the boys went back to playing, while the Mum's talked.

Louis and Harry were picking daisies to make daisy crowns, while the other boys played with Liam's cars.

"We need to pick lots of daisies, so we can get our Mummies to make us our crowns." Louis explained to Harry, who was gently picking his, so he didn't damage them.

"Make Asa too?" Harry asked, smiling at the other boy.

"Ok. He can be a prince too." Louis agreed. He liked Asa.

Soon enough both boys had a pile of daisies in front of them. 

"Why are you picking those?" Liam asked, as he scooted over to where they were sitting.

"We gonna make crowns again." Louis replied, proudly.

"Why though? You're not princes or kings. You don't need crowns."

"We are princes!" Louis said. "We can make one for you too?"

"Huh?! No way. That's girly. Boys don't have flowers in their hair!"

"Th-They do." Harry joined in, feeling sad.

"No they don't. Flowers are stupid! Daisies are stupid! And you're stupid!" Liam yelled as he picked up a handful of Harry's daisies and squashed them in his hand, making Harry scream.

Liam then ran over to his cars and picked some up, throwing them at the boys. "You're all stupid! I wanna go home!" He yelled.

"Liam Payne! Stop that now you naughty boy!" Karen shouted, grabbing his wrist making him drop the two cars he was threatening to throw, his legs kicking out.

People in the park were staring, shaking their heads.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so embarrassed." Karen said as she got her jacket and bag. "Can you get his cars for me I need to get him home, the naughty step is waiting. I'm sorry." 

Karen left with Liam, leaving the other Mum's to sort out the mess he'd left behind him.

Not only had Harry's daisies been crushed, but he had a car hit him below his left eye, a bruise forming already. 

Asa also got hit. A small cut on the bridge of his nose. 

Niall got the worst of it though. Liam had kicked him in his forehead quite hard, a big bump had formed, sure to give him a headache.

Jay and Tricia started clearing up while the other Mum's dealt with their son's.

"I really don't know what's the matter with Liam. Why is he so angry?" Tricia whispered to Jay.

"I don't know. Maybe Karen should think about taking him to see a behaviour therapist. I'd suggest it, but I don't want to upset her." Jay said.

"It's either that or he won't get invited out again. We can't have him keep hurting the other boys." Tricia said.

Jay looked at the three hurt boys, being comforted by their Mum's. This had to be sorted out for all their sakes.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	41. 41

Karen and Geoff were worried about Liam. They had taken him to their Doctor for assessment. He then passed them onto a child behaviour specialist. 

They didn't diagnose anything too serious, saying he had some anger issues. For a nearly 5 year old, that was extremely worrying for his parents. 

Liam now went to see the specialist once a week.

Karen and Geoff just wanted their lovely, happy little boy back. They didn't want his friends to be scared of him every time they met.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

It was the middle of August. Liam's 5th birthday. His Mum and Dad had organised a small party in their garden.

They were both worried, as it seemed Liam's behaviour could be worse when there were more people around him. 

It was 2pm and the party had started. 

Karen and Geoff kept a close eye on Liam, ready to jump in if it looked like he was getting angry.

"Karen love, try to relax a bit. Liam's gonna notice if you're anxious." Jay whispered to her friend. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I just...i don't want another incident. I hate that he gets so angry with the boys and i don't want them to hate him." She replied, trying not to cry.

"Hey. They'd never hate Liam. They're like brothers. They all love him." Jay took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Liam and the boys were sat on the grass. A game of pass the parcel was about to start.

"Right boys. Remember, when the music stops, who take off one sheet of paper ok?" Geoff asked. The boys were all excited at the thought of getting the present.

Geoff gave the parcel to Liam and pressed play on his phone. Music played through the speakers he set up and the game started. Liam passed the parcel to Zayn, who passed it to Niall, who passed it to Asa, then to Louis and the music stopped.

"Yes!" Louis yelled. He ripped off the first sheet, a small packet of haribo falling into his lap. "HARIBO!" He loved those sweets.

The music started and he passed it on to Harry. He looked at the parcel and went to rip a sheet off.

"NO! Pass it on Harry!" Liam yelled, grabbing it off of Harry. Harry was sad as he wanted to play with the paper. Louis placed the ripped paper he had just removed, onto Harry's lap and smiled.

"Thank ooo Lou Lou." He said happily as he started ripping little bits off.

The parcel went around again, landing in Niall's hands.

"I hope I get some sweeties too." He said as he frantically ripped the paper off. He squealed when the sweets landed on the grass.

It went around again. This time stopping at Zayn. He pulled the paper off. He picked up his sweets. "Thank you." He said, politely. 

Another round and it landed on Asa. He pulled another sheet off, another packet of haribo landing in his lap. He smiled.

"Is it near the end?" Liam asked. "He wanted the present in the middle, not one of his friends. The parcel was now a lot smaller than when they started.

"Nearly there Liam." Geoff said as he started the music again.

This time it stopped at Harry. 

Harry looked at the parcel. 

"Open it!" Liam ordered.

"Don't shout at him Li." Louis said. He didn't like people upsetting Harry. 

Harry picked at some paper that was on the ground that Louis had given him. 

"Harry! Open it!" Liam yelled again.

"Liam. Don't shout please. Louis, maybe you can help Harry?"

Louis smiled and nodded and showed Harry that it was ok for him to rip the paper off.

They were being quite slow, making Liam more frustrated. 

"Argh! Give it here!" Liam leant over and started tearing the paper off.

"No Liam! It's Harry's turn. Stop it!" Louis shouted. Poor Harry was caught in the middle.

"He's too slow. I want my go!"

"It's...not...your...turn!" 

"It's my party!"

"Liam! Stop it right now. Give it back to Harry." Geoff ordered, taking the parcel from the boys while Karen took Liam away.

Geoff gave the present back to Harry. His heart was pounding and he was crying quietly.

Louis noticed and hugged him.

"It's ok Harry. Don't cry. Let me help you."

Harry wiped his tears and sniffed as Louis helped him rip off the sheet. Harry hugged the ripped paper, ignoring the haribo.

"Liam. You shouldn't have done that. It was your turn next." Karen said quietly. "I think you should say sorry to Harry."

Liam looked at Karen with tears in his eyes. He knew he had done wrong. He nodded. 

They walked back to the boys. "I'm sorry Harry." He said as he sat down.

Harry smiled and leaned over to hug Liam. 

He put the parcel onto Liam's lap and the music started. The next time around it stopped at Liam who tore off the paper so quick.

"Yes. I won the prize." He said. "A Teddy bear!" He held it up high and looked so happy. It was like the previous five minutes never happened.

Liam then looked at Harry and passed the Teddy to him.

"You can have it. I've got lots." Harry grinned.

"Thank ooo Li Li." He said as he hugged his friend again.

The rest of the party went smoothly. Everyone had a lot of fun and went home happy.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	42. 42

September came around quickly. Too quickly for Anne's liking. She had always dreaded the time that Harry would be off to school. 

The thought of him being in a big school with hundreds of children, running around and potentially knocking into him, possibly breaking some bones, terrified her. But...there was nothing she could do to stop the time passing by.

So...today was the big day.

She hardly slept the night before, actually...she hadn't slept much for the past week.

"Morning sleepy head." She said as she gently woke Harry up from his deep sleep. He smiled as she came into focus. 

"Mummy." He whispered.

"Hello sunflower. Time to get up. It's a big day." She tried to sound as happy as she could.

Harry sat up and got out of bed, his legs wobbling a bit, as they always did when he first woke up.

Anne bathed him then took him down for breakfast.

She then dressed him. 

"You look so smart, my little love." She said, tearing up slightly. "I must take some photos."

She ended up taking ten pictures. He looked so smart in his school uniform. "Look at that big smile." She showed Harry some of the photos and he smiled more.

After he used the toilet and brushed his teeth, it was time to go. They left the house and Anne waited outside for a lift from Jay.

The car pulled up and Louis was sat at the near side window, banging on it with a massive smile on his face. He waved and Harry waved back.

Anne opened the door and Harry got in the spare car seat that Anne paid for. He was strapped in and Anne got into the front passenger seat. 

"You ok love?" Jay asked, noticing that Anne was shaking nervously. 

"Not really." Anne whispered. "He's excited though."

"Well that's good. Louis says he's gonna take good care of him and Niall." 

Five minutes later, Jay parked her car and they all got out.

"There's Niall!" Louis yelled and ran over to his other friend, who was hugging his Mum's waist.

He let go and hugged Louis, taking his hand and walking back to Harry, who was walking slowly with the other two Mum's. 

"Hello Harry!" Niall said, giving him a gentle cuddle.

"Ni Ni." He replied. He took a hand of both friends and they walked slowly into the playground.

"How are you?" Jay asked Maura.

"Ok I think. Big day. I'm sure he'll be ok."

"I'm worried in case he gets hurt, but I guess I have to stop thinking that the worst will happen. Least he has his friends to look after him."

The bell rang. 

Anne crouched down to Harry's level and took his hands. "You be a good boy and have fun. Tell the teacher if you need the toilet and eat your lunch." She said. Harry smiled then put his arms around her neck.

"Good boy, Mummy." He replied.

Anne kissed his cheeks and stood up. "Off you go. See you later " 

The three boys walked off, hand in hand. Louis went to the left, Niall and Harry to the right, waving to each other, before finding their classrooms.

✏🖍✏🖍✏🖍✏🖍✏🖍

"Good morning children. My name is Mr George and these are my assistants, Mr Sykes and Miss Grande. Now you know our names, we need to find out yours. So we're going to call your name out from my register, and you need to put your hand up when I say it." Most of the children were smiling.

He went through the list, getting near the end, he called Harry's name.

His hand shot up in the air. "Me Harry!" He yelled. Some children giggled.

"Hi Harry. Nice to meet you."

There were 25 children in the class. Anne didn't want Harry to go to a special school or be in a special class. He would have a teacher that would be his own though, Miss Grande. They had met in the summer holidays and Harry loved her.

The morning went quickly and it was lunch time.

Harry sat at a table with Niall, Asa and 2 girls from his class, Mabel and Anne-Marie. He kept looking around for Louis though. He patted Niall's arm.

"Where Lou Lou?" He whispered, his bottom lip wobbling.

Niall looked around. "Um...oh there he is." He pointed to a few tables down. Louis was sat with Liam, Zayn and a couple other boys, laughing.

Harry stood up and walked slowly over to their table, holding on to the back of chairs as he went. He reached the table and Liam looked up.

"Hi Harry." He said. That made Louis turn around. He stood up and hugged the smaller boy.

"Harry. I missed you. Are you ok?" He asked.

Harry nodded but didn't let go. Louis giggled. "Did you eat your lunch?" Harry shook his head.

"Sit with you?" Harry asked. 

"There's no room. Is there room at your table? I can sit there." He looked over and saw that there was one space. "Can I sit with Harry?" 

"Yes. It's ok." Zayn said, stuffing pizza into his mouth.

He felt Harry relax into his arms as he picked his plate up, and they both went over to the other table.

"Louis. Hello." Niall smiled.

"Harry wants me to sit here is that ok?" 

The others nodded and Louis sat down next to Harry. "Eat your food. It'll get cold and that's horrible." Louis said to him.

Harry was happy now his friend was by his side. He ate all of his macaroni cheese with a little help from Louis. 

He was sad though, after lunch had ended, as they had to go their separate ways again. Louis promised he'd see him at afternoon break though, which made Harry happy.

✏🖍✏🖍✏🖍✏🖍✏🖍


	43. 43

Wonder what they're doing now?" Anne wondered. She was sat in Jay's kitchen, drinking her second cup of coffee.

"Having lots of fun I expect. I remember Louis had so much fun in that class last year." Jay replied. "Don't worry."

"I know. You keep telling me not to worry, but I can't help it. What if he gets bullied because of his problems?" 

"Anne. You're worrying too much. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I know. Im sorry."

"Don't apologise love. Now let's have some of that Victoria sponge you made. It looks delicious."

✏🖍✏🖍✏🖍✏🖍✏🖍

It was break time and Harry was sat on a bench in the playground next to Louis. Niall, Zayn and Liam were sat on the ground in front of them playing with stones.

"Do you like school Harry?" Louis asked. 

Harry nodded, although he looked sad. "Miss Mummy." He whispered.

Louis put an arm around him. "It's not much longer til we go home. Don't worry." Harry nodded and smiled a little bit.

After break time, they went back to their classrooms.

"Ok children. Every day after break we have...STORY TIME!" Mr George announced. The kids all cheered and a few jumped up and down.

The teachers laughed at that reaction. "Alright now. Settle down." Mr Sykes said. "Can you all sit on the rugs please?"

The kids all moved down on to the soft rugs that were placed in the "comfy" corner of the classroom. 

"Harry, you can sit on the chair with me if you want?" Miss Grande asked. Harry nodded and took her hand.

She sat down and pulled Harry up next to her.

The children settled down as Mr George got the book out and opened it.

Harry rested his head against Miss Grande's shoulder and closed his eyes, putting his thumb in his mouth and playing with his hair as he listened to the story. Mr George had a calming voice that made him feel sleepy.

Fifteen minutes later, Mr George closed the book and the kids all clapped.

"Thank you children for being so good and quiet." He said. "You can go back to your seats now." They did so. Except for Harry, who had fallen into a deep sleep.

Miss Grande had noticed a while ago that he was asleep. She had instructions not to wake him if he did fall asleep.

At the end of the school day, Mr George and Mr Sykes helped the kids into their coats and they lined up at the door, waiting for the bell.

"Well done children. Hope you all enjoyed your first day. See you all tomorrow."

There was a chorus of yesses, thank yous and bye byes, as the bell sounded.

They all headed out to the playground to meet their parents and guardians. 

Harry was still asleep on Miss Grandes lap, that he found his way onto, when Anne came to pick him up.

"Oh bless him. Has he been ok?" She asked as she walked over to them.

"Hi Anne. Yes he's been fine, just got very tired after break. Said he was missing you too, but other than that he's been fine. Ate all his lunch. No accidents." Miss Grande, Ariana, informed her.

"That's good. I've not stopped worrying all day."

"Understandable. Think he might've wet his pull up now though." 

Harry was allowed to wear them to school, just in case, but he had made it to the toilet in time previously, only having this accident because he was in a deep sleep.

"Oh ok. He's been dry all day though?"

"Yes. No accidents. Good job."

Anne smiled. "Thank you Ariana. I better get him home now. See you tomorrow."

She bent down and picked him up, giving him a hug and smelling his hair that she had missed all day.

Harry woke when he realised he was in her arms. "Mummy?"

"Yes love. You have a good day." He nodded and buried his face into her neck.

"Let's get you home."

✏🖍✏🖍✏🖍✏🖍✏🖍

At 6 o'clock, Louis and Jay visited the house.

Louis ran straight to Harry, who was sat on the sofa.

"Harry! My bestest friend!" He yelled as he jumped up next to Harry and hugged him gently.

"Lou Lou. Luff you." He grinned.

"School was good wasn't it? Mr George was my teacher before and he is nice and funny. He sings too."

Harry smiled. "Nice."

In the kitchen, Anne was dishing up dinner. 

"You ok?" Jay asked.

"Yes. Thanks for being with me today. Sorry for being so dramatic. I just worry so much about him."

"You weren't dramatic. It's normal for parents of children with problems to be worried. And I loved spending a whole day with you. Anytime."

"Thank you. I really do appreciate everything you do for us." They hugged.

"MUM! IS DINNER READY? WE'RE STARVING!" Louis shouted from the living room. They both laughed.

"I'm sorry about him." Jay laughed as she helped put the food on the plates.

"No problems. I'll go get them."

She went to the living room. "Ok boys. Dinner is served. Let's get those tummies filled up." 

"YAY! FOOOOOOOOOD!" Louis yelled and jumped up.

Anne laughed and helped Harry into the kitchen. They all sat down and ate.

"Thank Anne. That was delicious." Jay said as they put their coats on.

"Thank you Auntie Annie. I have a big fat belly now." 

Harry and Louis giggled.

Harry lifted his t shirt up and showed his belly. "Me too."

They all laughed.

"Come on big belly. Time to go." Jay said, still laughing. 

"Can I stay please Mummy?" Louis begged.

"Not tonight Lou. You have school tomorrow. " Jay replied, as Louis' smile faded.

"How about Saturday night?" Anne suggested.

Louis grinned. "Yes please. Thank you Auntie Annie. I love you." He said as he gave her a big hug.

"Love you too. Be a good boy for your Mummy and Daddy won't you?"

Louis nodded, then went to hug Harry. He kissed his cheek and Harry smiled.

"Love you Harry. See you at school."

"Luff you too Lou Lou." Harry replied.

Louis and Jay went home and Harry was soon in the bath.

"Did you have a good day?" Anne asked as she washed Harry. 

"Yes Mummy. Fun." He said happily as he picked up the bubbles in the bath and put them on his head.

"I'm so glad you liked it. Mummy loves you so much."

"I luff you too Mummy." 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	44. 44

November....

"Oh please come with us Anne? You'll have a great time I promise." Jay begged. "You need a night out."

"I can't leave Harry." Anne replied.

"Mark is more than happy to look after him. Louis would love to have Harry for a sleepover."

"I don't know Jay. He's never had a night away from me before. I don't know if he would cope without me."

"You mean you don't think you would cope? I know you too well Anne. You need a night out with the girls. If it makes you happier, you can stay at ours for the night, so you're not away too long. Please?"

Anne thought about it. It's true, she was the one who wouldn't cope. In nearly five years, they had never spent more than the 6 hours a day apart when Harry was at school.

Anne sighed. "Ok."

Jay cheered and hugged Anne. "Great! I'll tell the girls." Jay got her phone out and texted the other friends. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

It was Saturday evening. 

"You're gonna be a good boy for uncle Mark aren't you?" Anne said. "Lou Lou will look after you too. Mummy won't be too late and we can sleep in the same room. Ok?"

Harry nodded. "Mummy go?" 

"That's right. Just for a few hours. You'll have fun with Lou Lou, so it will go quick." 

He nodded again and turned to see Louis smiling at him. 

"Luff you Mummy. " Harry whispered as Anne hugged him, plastering his little cheeks with kisses.

"I love you too. Don't worry darling, I'll be back soon. Bye bye."

Harry waved as Anne went to the door where Jay was waiting for her.

They left.

"Harry! Harry! Daddy says we can watch a film. What shall we watch?" Louis said as he took Harry's hand and lead them to the sofa. 

"Paw patol."

Louis giggled. "Paw patrol! But that's not a film, silly."

"Me wan paw patol."

Louis shrugged his shoulders, as Mark found Louis' DVD and put it in the machine.

"You boys want a drink?"

"Yes please Daddy. Milk please."

Mark went to get some milk along with some cookies while the boys watched the tv.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"How's your food Anne?" Maura asked.

"Really good, thank you. This is a lovely place. Have you been here before?"

"Oh yes, Bobby brings me here quite often."

Anne smiled.

"Geoff and I I usually come for our birthdays and anniversary. Always been our favourite." Karen added.

The waiter came over to their table and smiled. "Everything ok with your meals ladies?" He asked.

"Oh it's wonderful, thank you." Jay replied. 

"So good. As always." Maura added.

"Nice to see you here again. It's great to get regular customers. Enjoy." The waiter said as he smiled again before leaving them.

"He's nice." Tricia said, taking another look at the man, who was stood at the counter.

"Yes. Not bad looking either." Jay smirked at Anne. 

"What's that look for?" Anne said.

"Just saying." 

Anne looked at the waiter, just as he looked at her. He smiled widely. She smiled back.

It's true. He was good looking. She blushed and went back to her food.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Louis and Harry were still on the sofa, giggling. Louis kept tickling Harry. 

"Lou no." 

Tickle tickle tickle.

"Lou Lou! Make me wee!"

"Louis stop."

"Daddy Harry needs a wee!" He called out.

"Come on then. Up you get." Mark said as he looked up from his newspaper. "Might as well get you ready for bed while we're there."

Mark carried Harry up to the bathroom as it was quicker and set Harry down by the toilet. He did his wee while Louis brushed his teeth.

"You're turn Harry." 

Harry finished on the toilet and washed his hands, before Mark helped him brush his teeth.

"All done?" They both nodded. 

"Can we have a story please Daddy?"

"Sure. Go get into bed."

They went to the spare room and got into the bed.

"This is where you gonna sleep tonight Harry." Louis explained. Harry nodded and laid his head on the pillow.

Louis laid down next to him and they cuddled as Mark read them a story. 

They ended up falling asleep next to each other.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Thank you for making me come out. I've really enjoyed tonight." Anne said as she sipped her coffee.

"You're welcome honey. So glad you came. Promise us you'll come out again?" Tricia said.

Anne smiled. "I'd love too." She looked nervously at her watch.

"Stop worrying. Mark hasn't called, so the boys must be fine. Do you want to go now?"

"If that's ok? I don't want to cut the evening short for you."

"We're staying for one more coffee, but I think Jay wants to go too." Maura said, just as Jay got back from the toilets.

"Did I hear my name?" Jay asked as she sat down.

"Just saying that you wanted to get home too. I think I'd like to go now." Anne explained. 

"Yes. I'm a bit tired. You're staying?" She asked the other women.

"Yes. Just one more coffee. You don't mind?"

"Course not. I'll get the bill." She raised her hand and caught the waiters attention.

He came over, smiling as always. "Ready for the bill ladies?" 

"Yes please. 3 more coffees too though please." Jay said.

"Coming right up." He said, turning to go get the drinks.

"He really is lovely. Do you know his name?" Jay asked the others.

"Yes, it's Robin." Maura replied.

"Robin. Nice." Jay said, looking at Anne, who's eyes were fixed on the man at the counter.

The women all smiled at each other.

He walked back to their table. "Here we are. Three coffees and one bill. I'll be right back." He said as he placed the cups and bill down.

They all put money onto the saucer the bill was on, adding a bit extra for a tip. 

"Well girls, thanks again for tonight. Can't wait to do it again." Anne said as she stood up to put her coat on. Jay did the same.

"Goodnight girls. See you soon." Karen said, just as the waiter came back over.

"Here...let me help." The man said as he helped Anne into her coat, then doing the same for Jay.

"Thank you." Anne said, shyly. Her cheeks blushing.

"You're most welcome. Hope to see you again soon. Goodnight ladies." He said.

"Oh yes. We'll be back. Goodnight." Jay added, turning around to wave at their friends.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Back at the Tomlinson's, Harry and Louis had been asleep for 2 hours when the Mum's got home.

"Everything ok? Is Harry ok?" Was the first thing Anne said to Mark. 

"Everything is fine. Both sleeping like babies. You might have to sleep in Louis' bed though as they've taken up the spare room." He laughed.

Anne felt herself relax. 

"Oh that's good. Thank you for looking after him."

"It was no problem at all." He replied.

"Well...I'm exhausted. Thanks again both of you. I've really enjoyed tonight. Goodnight." Anne kissed them both before heading upstairs. 

She poked her head around the spare room door and smiled at the sight.

Harry was cuddled up to Louis, his thumb in his mouth and Harry's teddy inbetween them.

She went to sleep that night feeling very happy and blessed.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	45. 45

"What's this?" Anne asked as Jay handed her a piece of paper.

They were sat in a cafe in town, while the boys were in school.

"Look at it." Her friend instructed her, a grin plastered on her face.

Anne unfolded the paper and read.

Hi. Hope I'm not being too forward, but wondered if you'd like to go for a drink sometime?   
Text or call me please. Robin 07********8

Anne put the paper on the table and glared at Jay. 

"How did you get this?" She asked, her cheeks flushed.

"Well...he gave it to the girls after we left the restaurant. He asked what your name was and if you were taken. He obviously took a shine to you." Jay smiled. "Would you meet him?"

"I...I don't know." She tapped the side of her cup. "I haven't been out with a man since..." she went silent. Thoughts of Harry's Dad filled her mind. Not good thoughts.

"Anne...Robin seems nice. Maura and Karen have been going to that restaurant for years. They say he's very nice."

"Harry's Dad was nice...at first." She whispered, frowning. 

"Not all men are the same love. How about a double date first. Me and Mark could come along if that makes you happier?"

"I don't know. I need to think about it."

"Ok. I won't push you any further." Jay said.

Anne smiled and they finished their drinks while chatting about the kids.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"No." Harry said. It was lunchtime at school and he didn't like the look of the food on the plate in front of him.

"Harry you have to eat your lunch." Louis said as he picked Harry's fork up and tried to put some food in his friends mouth. Harry shook his head and looked the other way.

"It's nice. It's spaghetti bolognese." Niall said. "Look." He sucked up a long strand of spaghetti, smacking his lips, bolognese sauce all around his mouth. "Mmm yummy."

Louis giggled. "See it's fun to eat too." Louis did the same as Niall did.

Harry looked at his friends and their dirty faces, then looked at his food.

He struggled with picking up the spaghetti with his fork so end up using his fingers.

He sucked up a bit and ended up with sauce dripping down his chin. 

Niall and Louis giggled, as Harry wiped his chin on the sleeve of his jumper.

He ended up eating the whole plate full.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Two days later...

Anne's heart was all of a flutter. Her phone was hot in her hand, as she had been holding it for an hour, pondering whether to call Robin or not. 

"Oh sod it. Just do it you stupid woman." She told herself.

She typed in the number and her finger hovered over the call button. But she chickened out and ended up texting instead.

Hi Robin. It's Anne. I'd love to meet for a drink. But do you mind a double date? Let me know. Hope to hear from you soon. Anne.

The text was sent. Now she had to wait for a response.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Saturday night...

"Thanks for coming over." Anne said to Maura, who had bought Niall with her to babysit Harry and Louis. The plan was for the boys to sleep over tonight. Niall had never stayed before.

"No problem. Hey, don't be so nervous. Robin is so lovely. You'll love him. Um I mean you'll get on great." 

Anne smiled. "I hope so."

There was a knock at the door. Anne opened it and Louis ran to her, hugging her. "Hello Auntie Annie. Where's Harry?" He asked.

"On the sofa Lou. Ni is here too." He ran into the living room and jumped up on the sofa, squeezing himself inbetween Harry and Niall. 

Anne laughed and showed Jay and Mark inside. 

"So...how are you feeling?" Jay asked.

"Nervous. Sick. Scared."

"There's no need to be. He sounds so lovely, and we'll be there. Stop worrying." Jay said, pulling Anne into a hug.

They all went into the living room. 

"Hi Maura. Thanks again for doing this." Jay said.

"It's fine. Now...you go and have a good night." 

Anne knelt in front of Harry. "You gonna be a good boy? Do what Maura says. Ok? Harry nodded.

"Yes Mummy. Luff you." Anne's heart always melted when Harry says that. She gave him a cuddle and a few kisses before standing up.

"Bye boys."

"Bye bye Auntie Annie."

"See you in a bit Lou. Be good." Jay said. She and Mark both giving him kisses.

"Let's go!"

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

They walked to one of the pubs in town and found Robin waiting outside for them.

Anne felt her heart pounding, she was shaking too.

"You'll be fine." Jay whispered as they walked towards Robin, who had the biggest smile on his face. 

"Hello. So glad you could come." Robin said as they met, shaking hands. Anne smiled, nervously. 

They went inside and found a table.

Mark went to the bar and ordered some drinks.

"I hope you didn't mind me giving your friends my number?" Robin asked, he too was feeling nervous.

"Oh. No it's fine." Anne replied, her voice shaky.

Mark arrived with the drinks and put them on the table.

"Cheers!" He said, and they tapped their glasses together.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Three boys were sat on the sofa giggling as they watched Tom and Jerry cartoons.

"Aren't you boys tired yet?" Maura asked.

"Noooooooooo." Niall replied, as he hit Louis with a cushion.

"Hey...calm down please. No hitting."

Louis didn't mind though, as he he laughing loudly. Harry covered his ears.

"Quiten down, you're upsetting Harry. "

Louis looked at Harry who wasn't looking to happy. "I'm sorry Harry." He said as he took his hands away and held them.

"Sorry Harry." Niall also said, feeling bad.

Harry smiled. All was ok. He was just feeling very tired now.

They calmed down after that, watching the cartoons and cuddling up under a blanket.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The evening was going well. Conversation was flowing and it turns out that Robin really was lovely.

He was a widower, his wife died five years ago, leaving him alone with his five year old daughter, Gemma.

"I've really enjoyed tonight. Would you like to go out again soon?" Robin asked Anne, as Mark and Jay were at the bar.

"I'd love to. Can I call you tomorrow?" 

"Call me anytime. I can't wait." He smiled and held her hand. 

"Well...are we ready to go?" Jay interrupted them, and Robin let Anne's hand go.

"Ready when you are." Anne replied. She stood up, as did Robin. He helped her into her coat again, such a gentleman. 

They walked outside. "Did you walk here too?" Jay asked Robin.

"Yes. I live a couple of streets away."

"That's handy." Anne said, smiling at Robin, who didn't take his eyes off her.

"Well. I'll hopefully see you soon." He said, leaning in to kiss Anne's cheek, then shaking Mark and Jay's hands.

"Goodnight."

Robin walked away, he kept looking back at Anne, still smiling. 

"Oh my God Anne! He's so nice. You have to see him again!" Jay said as she linked arms with her. Mark laughed.

"You know what? I think I just might."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Teeth brushed?" 

"Yes. And we've all had a wee too." Niall replied, as they all stood in the bathroom.

"Time for bed then." They all followed Maura into Harry's room. 

She read them a story.

"Sleepy time now." They all laid down in Harry's cot. "Niall...you have to get on the blow up bed."

Niall frowned. "I wanna sleep in here though." He huffed.

"There's not enough room Niall." 

He huffed again and got out, crawling onto the blow up bed.

"Goodnight boys." 

"Night Mummy."

"Night night."

Maura left the door ajar, and walked downstairs, making herself a cup of tea.

Upstairs...

"What are you doing Ni?" Louis asked. He could hear banging on the bars of the cot.

"I'm coming in." He replied, pulling himself up and over the bars. He fell inside on top of Louis. 

"Ow! Ni! That hurt." Louis said, rubbing his arm. 

"Squish up a bit." Niall said pushing the two boys over." 

Louis giggled as he moved closer to Harry.

"Shhh...we have to be quiet or my Mummy will tell us off and I'll be back on that blowy thing." Niall whispered.

There were a few more quieter giggles, before all three fell asleep.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Thanks for looking after Harry." Anne said.

"Yeah, and Louis." Jay added.

"They were as good as gold. Went to bed on time, not heard a peep. So...how did it go?" Maura said, wanting all the juicy gossip.

Jay looked at Anne and grinned.

"It was a good night." Anne said.

"And...?"

"Well...yes ok, Robin is lovely. I'd love to see him again."

All three women and Mark smiled.

"I knew you'd love him." 

"It's LIKE for the moment. But yes, he's a lovely man. Sad about his wife." Anne said, blushing.

"Yes. She was so young too."

There was a moment's silence.

"Well, we better get home. Can we just pop in on the boys first?" Jay asked. Anne nodded.

"Let's all go up."

They all went upstairs and pushed Harry's door further open, and walked inside.

"Where's Niall?" Maura whispered. 

Jay walked to the cot. "Awww this is so adorable."

The adults all looked in the cot and found the three boys cuddled up together, teddies in their arms, Harry's thumb in his mouth, all fast asleep.

"Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Mark asked.

"Take a photo, quick!" Jay said. 

They all took a photo, then left the boys to sleep.

"Goodnight little ones."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	46. 46

Anne had been on a few dates with Robin and were getting on like a house on fire.

Both had spoken to their children about each other, and had agreed that now was the time for them to meet.

Anne was sat in her kitchen, extremely nervous. She hoped that Harry would like Robin and Gemma, and prayed that they would like Harry.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Harry called from the living room. Anne rushed in. 

"What's wrong love?" She asked, seeing Harry curled up in a ball, hiding his face in a cushion. He pointed to the wall.

"Big bidey!" He sobbed into the cushion.

Anne looked to where he pointed and saw a spider. Harry had a fear of the nasty creatures. She wasn't especially fond of them, but had to get over her own fear, so she could catch them.

"It's ok. Mummy will catch him and put him outside." She said calmly.

She went to the kitchen and got a glass from a cupboard, returned to the living room and placed it over the critter. It fell into the glass and Anne covered it with her shaking hand, hurrying to the door and putting it outside. 

She sighed and went back to Harry.

"He's gone now. He's gone back to his family." She said. Harry pulled himself from the cushion and Anne picked him up and gave him a cuddle. He was shaking and his cheeks were red and wet with tears.

"Hey. No more tears. Robin and Gemma will be here soon. Let's go wash your face." 

Harry nodded and sniffed. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Half an hour later, Anne was stood at the window. 

"They're here!" She called out and Harry appeared at the doorway. Anne held his hand out and Harry walked to her and took it. 

The doorbell rang and Anne opened it. "Hello Robin. And this must be Gemma? Lovely to meet you." Anne said, holding her other hand out, which Gemma shook.

"Hello Mrs Styles." She said, politely. 

"Oh please call me Anne. Come in." Harry hid behind Anne's back.

Robin kissed Anne's cheek as they walked into the living room.

She turned around and picked Harry up. "This is Harry. He's a bit shy." She said. Harry had his thumb in his mouth and tried to hide in Anne's hair.

"Hello Harry. Nice to meet you. This is my daughter Gemma. Say hi Gemma."

"Hi Harry. I like your Teddy. What's it called?" 

Harry pulled his Teddy closer, but didn't speak.

"He's called Ted." Anne laughed.

"Awww. My favourite Teddy is called Olivia. She's at home though." 

"That's nice, but Gemma is a lovely name." Anne said. "Would you like some squash?"

"Yes please." Gemma replied.

"You go sit down, I'll bring it through." 

Robin and Gemma went and sat on the sofa, while Anne carried a very clingy Harry into the kitchen. She made a glass of squash for Gemma and a a bottle for Harry and took them into the room.

"Thank you very much." Gemma said, as Anne handed her the drink.

She sat down with Harry on her lap, and he hid himself away again.

"He's cute." Gemma said. "I always wanted a little brother."

Anne and Robin looked at each other and smiled, a bit shocked at Gemma's confession. 

"That's sweet. I'm sorry he's being so shy."

"It's ok. Maybe next time he will play with me?"

Gemma was so lovely, Anne thought. Robin had brought her up so well. 

"It was my birthday last week. Daddy took me to the zoo. It was fun. I like the snow leopards the best. They're beautiful. I want to have one when I'm older."

"Erm...don't think you will be getting one of those Gem." Robin laughed.

Anne looked down and noticed that Harry had fallen asleep. "Bless him." She whispered.

"Aww. He's gone to sleep." Gemma smiled. She had really taken a shine to Harry. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

An hour later...

The two adults and Gemma had been talking for a while. Robin had got up and made them all some tea, as Harry was still asleep.

"Can I come to see you again please?" Gemma asked, hopefully. 

"I'd love that. It's been lovely getting to know you." Anne replied, just as Harry started to squirm in her lap.

"Oh someone's waking up. Hello sleepy head." 

Harry looked up at her and smiled. He then looked at Robin and Gemma, having forgotten they were there.

Harry hid his face again, as Anne could feel heat on her lap.

"Will you excuse us a minute, I need to take him to the loo." 

"Sure."

Anne went to the downstairs toilet and set Harry on the floor.

"Oh baby. You should've told Mummy you needed a wee. Don't be embarrassed. Let's get that pull up off. Do you need to do any more?"

Harry shook his head. "Sorry Mummy." He yawned.

"Robin and Gemma are lovely. You should talk to them. Gemma loves you. She says your cute and everything." 

Harry smiled and blushed as Anne cleaned him up.

"Gemma?"

"Yes. Gemma. Do you want to come and say hello?" She put on a new pull up and pulled his trousers back up.

"Ok."

They went back yo the living room. "Here we go. All done."

Gemma looked at Harry and smiled and Anne set him on the floor in front of her.

"Hello Harry." Gemma said.

Harry walked to her and put his hands around her neck. "Hello." He whispered in her ear, making her giggle as it tickled.

She hugged him gently, as Robin had told her about his condition. "You're cute."

Harry let her go and stood in front of her, studying her face. "Pretty." He said.

Gemma blushed. "So are you."

Robin and Anne looked at each other in awe.

Looks like they were going to get on well together.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	47. 47

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Anne asked Jay. 

"Of course not. It's lovely you want to spend Christmas with Robin and Gemma. You can spend another day at ours. I'm so happy you are getting on so well." Jay replied, smiling. 

"Oh thank you. They're coming to ours, as still not sure Harry wants to be away from home."

"I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time. Now stop worrying about it." Jay laughed. 

🎅🤶🎅🤶🎅🤶🎅🤶🎅🤶

It was Christmas eve now, and Robin and Gemma had just arrived at Anne's house, arms full of presents and other Christmas goodies.

Anne rushed out to Robin's car and helped to carry some bits.

"Hello Anne. I'm so excited! It's Christmas day tomorrow!" Gemma said, happily. "Where's Harry?"

"On the sofa, go on in." Anne replied. Gemma went inside, leaving Anne to help Robin.

"I hope you didn't buy too much for us."

"Well...I might have done, but I think you both deserve lots of lovely things." Anne blushed as they put the things on the hall floor.

"I'll put the kettle on. Go say hello to Harry he's been so excited."

Harry's eyes lit up when he saw Gemma. He jumped up and threw his arms around her when she got to the sofa.

"Hello Harry! Happy Christmas!"

"Appy kissmiss." He giggled as Gemma tickled him.

"It's not long til Santa comes. We have to put a mince pie and milk out for him and a carrot for Rudolph." She informed him as they sat on the sofa, Harry climbing onto her lap.

"Av you seen him?" Harry asked.

"No. I can never stay awake. I've tried to though. I'd love to see him." Harry smiled.

"Hello Harry." Robin said as he entered the living room, seeing the pair cuddled up.

"Wobin!" Harry said, holding his arms up, wanting a hug. 

"How's my favourite little boy then? Hope you've been good for Mummy?"

Harry nodded. "Me always good boy." He replied. Robin laughed.

"That's good to hear. I bought some chocolate coins. Would you like some?"

Harry nodded his head, frantically. "Yes please. Thank you." 

Robin put Harry on the sofa and went to his bag, coming back with the chocolate yumminess. 

"Here you go. One bag each, and if you're good, there may be some more."

Harry and Gemma thanked Robin and Gemma helped Harry to open the netting on the coin package. They giggled as they pulled the foil off and stuffed the choccies into their mouths. 

🎅🤶🎅🤶🎅🤶🎅🤶🎅🤶

"Happy birthday Louis!" Jay and Mark said as Louis sat in their living room. "Open your presents."

Louis got to work, taking no time at all in opening them all.

"Thank you Mummy. Thank you Daddy. I love you." He said, hugging them both.

"Can we go see Harry now? I wanna show him my new car."

"Remember, I told you we wouldn't be seeing Harry today, as Robin and Gemma are there." Jay reminded him. 

A frown appeared on his face. 

"B...but I need to see him. Please Mummy?" 

"Sorry love. Not today."

Louis' bottom lip wobbled. "Daddy?" 

"Sorry Lou. Not today. Mark said. 

Louis wanted Harry. He was his best friend, after all.

Louis lowered his head and got up, walking up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Louis?" Jay called, but he didn't stop. They heard his door close quietly. 

"I feel awful. It's the first year he won't have seen him." Jay admitted.

"I know love, but we have to expect this now that Anne is with Robin." Mark said. "He'll have to get used to it."

Jay went into the kitchen and got her phone out. There's no harm in asking.

🎅🤶🎅🤶🎅🤶🎅🤶🎅🤶

"Robin...I've had a text from Jay." Anne whispered, not wanting Harry to hear. "Louis is upset cos he's not seeing Harry today, and it's his birthday. Do you think they could come over, just for half an hour or so?" 

Robin smiled. "It's fine with me. Can't have Louis being upset on his birthday." He replied.

"Thank you."

She texted straight back, and the three of them were on the doorstep ten minutes later.

Anne opened the door and Louis hugged her, before running past to find Harry. 

"Happy Christmas Anne. I'm so sorry for disturbing you, but he was so miserable, was crying in his room." Jay said as they walked in.

"It's no bother. Come and have a drink. Wine?"

"You know me too well. Hi Robin. Thanks for this. Sorry to bother you." 

"It's fine. Harry told me it was Louis' birthday."

"He did? Bless him."

"HARRY! I MISSED YOU! hello Gemma!" Louis yelled as he plonked himself down in between them on the sofa. "It's my birthday and look, I got this car. It's cool isn't it?" He was definitely over excited. 

"Green." Harry pointed at the vehicle. 

"Yes. I love green. You know Santa is coming soon? I hope I'm on the nice list. I don't think I've been naughty this year. Have you been naughty Gemma?"

Gemma giggled. "I don't remember. Hope not though. I had a big Christmas list. Did you see Santa in his grotto?"

"I did! I had to sit on his lap. He had a massive tummy and his beard tickled my face." Louis said, they all laughed.

"Santa scary." Harry whispered. 

"Santa isn't scary! He's the best boy in the whole wide world. He makes all children happy." Louis stated, matter of factly.

"Did you see his reindeer?" Gemma asked. "I saw some last year. We went to his grotto that was in a farm. You could feed the reindeer and it really snowed too!"

"Wow! I wanna see reindeer. Did you see Rudolph? Is his nose really red?"

"Yeah I saw him. His nose was definitely red. I think it was cos he was so cold, cos of all the snow."

"I'm so excited it's Christmas!" Louis said. "But I'm sad cos I won't see Harry this year. But it's ok, cos I'm here now and he'll be with you. So that's ok. As long as you make sure he's happy." 

Gemma smiled. "I promise to keep him happy." She held put her pinky finger joined it with Louis'. 

Harry looked at them, confusion etched on his face.

"What dat?"

"It's what you do when you make a promise with someone. Gemma promises to make you happy tomorrow. " 

Harry nodded and smiled.

The adults went into the living room. 

"Hey Harry, Gemma." Jay said as they sat down. Anne poured them drinks and handed them out.

Harry walked to Jay and got up onto her lap. "Cuddle." He said as he put his head on her chest.

"This boy is just too cute." Jay cooed, stroking through Harry's curly hair.

Anne smiled. "Isn't he?"

"Mummy?" 

"Yes Lou."

"Can we go see Santa's reindeer? Gemma's seen em. Please?" 

"Oh. Not this year, honey. They're all busy now, taking Santa around the world. Maybe next year?"

Louis sighed. "Ok. Don't forget though."

"I won't." She laughed, looking down and noticing Harry was asleep.

The Tomlinson's ended up staying for dinner, before heading home at 8pm.

Louis didn't want to say goodbye to Harry, holding on to him, until Mark had to pull them apart.

🎅🤶🎅🤶🎅🤶🎅🤶🎅🤶


	48. 48

Harry. Harry." Gemma whispered, poking Harry's side. "Wake up."

Harry groaned. "What?"

"Wake up. We gonna see Santa." Harry opened his eyes and saw Gemma grinning down at him. "Get up."

Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes. It was still dark outside, and eerily silent.

Gemma pulled the blankets off her blow up bed, and lifted Harry up out of his cot, setting him on the floor, as he was too heavy for her to carry. She took his hand and lead him out of his bedroom.

"Where we going?" Harry asked.

"Shhh." Gemma put her finger to her mouth. "You have to be quiet Harry, or you'll scare him away."

Harry nodded, and they walked on tiptoes downstairs. 

They stopped behind the sofa, and Gemma put the blankets on the floor. It was cold, as the heating was off. Harry shivered. 

"Sit down there." Gemma instructed, and Harry did what she said.

She sat next to him and wrapped them both in her blankets.

"We're gonna see Santa come down the chimney with our presents." She told him. 

Harry's eyes went wide. "See Santa?" 

Gemma nodded. "Yes. Isn't that amazing? You have to be quiet though." 

Harry said no more, and they sat, cuddled together, waiting.

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

"Happy Christmas Anne." Robin said, as Anne woke up. She smiled.

"Happy Christmas." She replied, they leant in and shared a kiss. "Suppose we better get up."

She looked at her clock. It was 7.30. "Surprised they haven't woken up yet."

"Gemma's usually up by now on Christmas day." Robin said as he got out of bed.

"I'll go check on them." Anne said, putting her dressing gown on. She walked to Harry's room, finding the door wide open. She went inside and found both beds empty.

Robin appeared in the doorway. 

"They must be up already. Hope they haven't opened their presents." Anne laughed. They went downstairs.

"Oh my!" Anne gasped. Robin stood behind her, smiling.

On the floor behind the sofa, Gemma and Harry were cuddled up under blankets, fast asleep.

"Isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" Anne asked as Robin hugged her.

"They must be cold. I'll put the fire on." Robin said.

Anne bent down and stroked Harry's cheek. He woke up.

"Mummy."

"Happy Christmas darling." Harry grinned, then yawned. He sat up, which woke Gemma up.

"Happy Christmas Gemma."

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" She yelled. How can anyone have so much energy first thing in the morning?

"Yes it is." Anne laughed.

"Happy Christmas you two." Robin said as he came back from switching the fire on. "Why were you sleeping down there?"

Harry looked at Gemma. "Santa?" He looked sad as they hadn't seen him.

"Oh no. We fell asleep and missed him." Gemma said, disappointed. "Did he come?"

"Yes love, he's been. He must've been very quiet if he didn't wake you." Robin said.

"Do you want to see what he bought you?" Anne asked.

Harry smiled and held his arms out. Anne picked him up and carried him to the tree.

They all sat on the floor.

"Santa here?" Harry said.

"Yes. He came while you were asleep. You must've both been very good this year as you have so many presents." Anne said. Harry threw his arms around her.

"Come on then. Let's see what we have."

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

It was 3pm and Gemma was sat on the sofa, playing on her new tablet, while Harry laid asleep nearby. 

Robin and Anne were in the kitchen preparing Christmas dinner.

"Thank you Robin." She said, as she put the potatoes on to boil.

"What for?"

"For giving us such a wonderful Christmas."

Robin took Anne's hands and held them to his chest.

"I should be thanking you. You've made Gemma and I so happy. She never stops speaking about you." Anne blushed.

"Harry loves you both too. He's really taken to Gemma."

"I noticed." Robin laughed.

"Well...this food won't cook itself." She said. Robin let her go, and they continued cooking.

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

"Thank you Anne. This looks yummy." Gemma said as they all sat around the table.

It was decorated beautifully. A red tablecloth, green placemats. Christmas crackers above the plates. 

Carved turkey on a plate in the centre with sage and onion stuffing balls. 

On the plates in front of them were roast potatoes and parsnips, fresh carrots, sprouts, broccoli and peas. A big jug of gravy also sat in the centre.

Anne put turkey and stuffing on their plates, and a little drizzle of gravy on Harry's plate, covering her own plate, before handing the jug to Robin, who put it on his and Gemma's. 

"Tuck in." Anne said and they began to eat.

"Oh wow. This tastes amazing. You're a fantastic cook Anne." Robin praised.

Harry had gravy dripping down his chin, which made Gemma giggle.

Harry always struggled with his coordination, not holding his fork properly, it frustrated him quite often.

He banged his fork on the table, after not being able to pick up a sprout. He huffed.

"Let me help you Harry." Gemma said. She took his fork and picked up a sprout. Harry ate it happily.

She took it in turns to feed him and herself, until he signalled that he'd had enough.

"Well done Harry. You ate quite a bit. And thank you Gemma for helping him." Anne said, smiling at the pair. 

Gemma got a napkin and wiped Harry's chin.

"It's ok. I like helping him." She replied, finished her food.

"Such a good girl." Robin said.

"Cracker time!" Anne announced, handing everyone a cracker. They pulled them, bits of useless plastic flying all over the place. They put their paper crowns on and told jokes.

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄

They were all sat on the sofa. Anne at one end with Harry on her lap, sucking his thumb and playing with his hair, obviously feeling tired.

Gemma sat next to them with Robin next to her.

"I had a great day. Thank you." Gemma said. 

"I'm glad. Thank you for making it so special." Anne replied. "I'm gonna take this sleepy little boy up to bed now." She stood up, and Harry rested his head on her shoulder.

"Night night Harry." Gemma said, getting up to kiss his cheek.

"Goodnight Harry." Robin said.

Anne took him upstairs and placed him gently in his cot, as he was already asleep.

"Goodnight my little Sunflower. Sweet dreams." She kissed him gently.

🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄


	49. 49

"Can't believe my little boy is 5." Anne said to Jay. 

"Time goes too quick. I wish Louis was still a baby." She replied.

Anne watched as Harry opened the presents that his friends had bought him. They were all together, as usual for their birthdays.

Harry was so happy, not only with all the lovely toys, but also all the torn wrapping paper that he still loved playing with.

The house was bustling with the sound of laughter and squeals. Robin and Gemma were there, along with all the Mums, Mark and Geoff. Bobby and Yaser were both at work.

Robin sat next to Anne. "You have wonderful friends. Do you do this for all their birthdays?"

"Yes. It's so nice that they can all celebrate together." Anne replied, taking Robin's hand.

Mark put some music on, and the boys started jumping and dancing. It was so wonderful and kind of funny to watch.

Harry toddled over to Anne. "Where Asa?" He asked, worried because his friend wasn't there yet.

"I don't know love. I'll text his Mummy and see." She got her phone out and was about to text, when there was a loud knock at the door.

"ASA!" Harry yelled as he pulled his Mum to the door.

She opened it.

"Des?"

At the door stood Des, Harry's "Father".

"Wh-What are you...?"

"Hello there Anne. He crouched down to Harry's level. "And you must be Harry?"

Harry waved. "Hello."

Anne pushed Harry behind her. "I..I don't want you here. Please go." She whispered. 

Des wasn't listening though, as he pushed his way past her and into the house.

"Get out!" She yelled.

Robin appeared in the hallway. "Anne? What's wrong? Who is this?" 

Anne couldn't speak. She was shaking badly, tears in her eyes. She picked Harry up and rushed to Robin. 

"Harry's Dad." She whispered, her voice not wanting to come out properly.

"I think you better leave." Robin said. His voice strong.

"I bought a present for my boy."

"He doesn't want it. Go!"

Des pushed his way past them and into the living room, coming face to face with lots of angry looking parents, and scared children.

"Ooh a party! Come on put some music on!" 

He was clearly drunk or high.

"Listen pal, Anne told you to get out of her house, so I suggest you do what she says." Geoff said. "You're scaring the kids."

Des laughed. "I'm entitled to see my son. So I'm going nowhere." He sat down on the sofa. "Come and see your Dad, Harry."

Harry hid his face in Anne's neck. He was trembling and holding on to her so tight. 

"If you don't leave, I'm calling the police." Robin said.

Mark was one step ahead. He had sneaked out into the kitchen and had already called them. They were on their way.

Des stood up and walked to Robin. He poked a finger into Robin's chest. "Listen here MATE! I'm his Dad. I have every right to be here. I'm assuming you're with her!" He pointed to Anne, who had moved further away. "If I were you I'd leave. She's nothing but trouble. She don't do what she's told. I told her to get rid of the baby, but no, she went and had it anyway. Then ran away from me. It's taken me 5 years to find them. And now I have, I'm not gonna give them any peace."

Robin saw red. He pulled his fist back and punched Des straight in the nose. He fell backwards, hitting his head on the coffee table. 

The kids were all crying or screaming. Mums rushing them out the front door, while Des was on the floor. Anne pulled on Robin's hand and they rushed outside too, just as a police car turned up.

"He's in there." Mark said.

Two policemen went in and two minutes later, Des was being lead out in handcuffs, blood pouring from his nose. 

"This isn't the end of it Anne! I'll be back!" He yelled as he was put into the police car.

"Are you ok Miss?" One policeman asked Anne. 

She was crying, still holding on tight to Harry, who was sobbing.

"Th-thank you."

"We'll need to take a statement. Someone will come around tomorrow. He won't be going anywhere for a while."

"Thank you officer." Robin said, shaking his hand. The car sped away.

Anne stumbled back into the house and slumped on the sofa, Harry still clinging onto her.

The others all went back in too.

"Thanks Mark." Robin said. 

"No problem. God he was a nasty piece of work. Are you ok Anne?" 

Jay sat one side of her, Robin the other. Anne couldn't speak. She was distraught. 

"I think we better go." Karen said. Liam was in Geoff's arms, hiding his face.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. I hope the boys are all ok." Robin said. 

They all said their goodbyes and left.

"Call me if you need me ok love?" Jay said to Anne, who nodded in response.

Then it was just the four of them.

Gemma was sat on Robin's lap. She was shaking too.

"Is Harry alright Daddy?" She whispered.

"I'm not sure honey."

Harry wouldn't let go of Anne. He had never been so scared before.

"Anne love, I think he needs changing. Do you want me to do it?"

Anne shook her head. "No. I'll do it." She replied, standing up slowly. Her legs were wobbly and it took her a while to make it to the bathroom. 

It was hard to get Harry to lay down, not wanting to let go of his Mum, but eventually he let her go as he was exhausted. 

His pull up was soaked and messy. He had been so scared he had messed himself. 

Anne cried as she cleaned him up. " I'm so sorry Harry. I'm so so sorry."

After putting him in a clean pull up and into his pjs, she carried him back to the living room. 

"How is he? How are you?" Robin asked as they sat back down.

Harry curled into Anne and Robin placed a blanket over him.

"He was so scared. What if he comes back? He was so nasty. I'm scared Robin."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm here and I won't let him anywhere near you." Robin promised.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Anne was trying to put Harry to bed, but he wouldn't let go of her. 

He was crying again, and so so tired, but he didn't want to be alone.

"You want to sleep in Mummy's bed?" She asked gently while stroking his hair. Harry nodded. 

Robin came into the bedroom after putting a sad Gemma to bed.

"Robin, he won't sleep in his bed. Do you mind taking the sofa tonight?"

"Of course not. I thought he might want to be with you. I'll see you in the morning." He bent down, kissing them both, before heading back down to the living room.

Anne settled Harry in her bed and got in next to him.

He immediately moved as close to her as he could. 

"You're ok now my darling. Mummy loves you so much and I'll always protect you." He didn't really understand what had happened or why. He just knew it was bad and his Mummy was scared and upset which made him the same. 

He yawned while Anne kept stroking his hair, eventually falling asleep, safe in her arms. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	50. 50

The day after was a school day, but Harry didn't go.

He had a bad night, he kept waking up crying and clinging onto Anne. Even Gemma had a nightmare, so Gemma stayed home too. They went to the same school.

"He's staying here today. He's too tired to go to school." Anne told Jay on the phone.

"Are you all ok though? We've been so worried about you." Jay replied.

"Not really. The kids both had nightmares. I hate that he's done this to us."

"I'm here if you need me ok? I'm always here." Jay said.

"Thank you love. Is Louis ok?"

"He's ok. Was upset that Harry was crying, but he didn't understand what was going on."

"Give him a big hug from us. Maybe you can come round after school? I'm sure Harry would love to see him."

"Sounds good. I better go. Take care love. See you later."

"Bye Jay. And thank you." Anne hung up.

She looked down. Harry was asleep on her lap, a frown on his face.

Gemma came in the room and sat beside them in the sofa.

"Hey love. You ok?" Anne asked.

Gemma put her hand on Harry's arm and smiled.  
"I'm really tired. Is Harry ok? Isn't he going to school either?"

"Not today. He didn't sleep well." Gemma cuddled up to Anne's side.

"Breakfast is ready." Robin called from the kitchen.

Gemma got up and went to the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

"Thank you Daddy. This looks yummy." She said, as he kissed her cheek. 

Anne gently picked Harry up and put him back on the sofa, covering him with his favourite blanket.

"Thank you Robin." She said as she sat down. "I'm letting him sleep. I'll do his breakfast when he wakes."

Robin smiled. "You're welcome. Listen, if Harry isn't going to school, why don't you go back to bed?"

"Sounds like a good idea, but I'm in the middle of proof reading this book. I need to be finished by tomorrow."

"I can watch Harry while you're busy then. Take him for some fresh air maybe?"

Anne shook her head at that idea. "No. I don't want him to leave this house without me. What if he is still around?"

"He wouldn't dare. He's already is so much trouble."

"MUMMY! MUMMY! MUMMYYYYY!" Harry yelled from the living room. Anne threw down her knife and fork and ran, finding Harry looking terrified, tears streaming down his little face.

Anne picked him up. He was shaking.

"It's ok my baby, Mummy's here. Shhh. shhh. there there." She whispered as she gently rocked him back and forth. 

Gemma came in the room and touched Harry's back. "Don't cry Harry. We'll look after you." Anne smiled down at her as Harry's sobs turned into little sniffles.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Anne ended up spending the day reading on the sofa with Harry either sat on her lap, or close by. Every little noise made both of them jump. 

Robin and Gemma were due to go home tomorrow, but decided to stay. They had both gone out to get McDonald's for when Louis came round.

At 3.20 there was a knock at the door. Anne knew it was Jay as she had text her just before. She heard Jay's spare key in the lock and she and Louis walked in.

"Harry! Where's my Harry?" He yelled.

"Louis! Not so loud please. Remember what I said.

"Sorry Mummy." He sat on the sofa and looked at Harry. 

Harry eventually noticed Louis was sat beside him and smiled a very small smile.

He climbed off of Anne's lap and onto Louis'. 

"I missed you Harry."

"Luff." Harry whispered as he rested his head against his best friend.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Half an hour later, Robin and Gemma arrived home, with 3 bags of McDonald's.

"Yay! Maccy D's!" Louis yelled, then slapped his hand over his mouth. "Sorry Mummy."

Jay smiled at him.

The adults went to the kitchen to sort out the food before taking it to the three hungry kids.

"Wanna share?" Louis asked as he opened his happy meal. "I got fish fingers."

Harry screwed his face up. He hated fish fingers.

"Me got nuggies." He said, showing Louis what was inside his box. 

"I have a mayo chicken burger. Yum."

"You not got a happy meal Gem?"

"No. I'm too big for those." She giggled. "I don't need the toys."

"I like the toys. Look it's a troll." Louis said. Harry looked at his own.

"It ugly."

Gemma laughed. "Yeah. Glad I didn't get one now."

Even though Harry didnt take one of Louis' fish fingers, he still gave Louis one of his nuggets.

"Thank you Harry. You're the bestest friend ever."

Harry smiled. 

"So...is he going to school tomorrow?" Jay asked. 

"I don't know. Guess we'll see how tonight goes. He seems a bit calmer tonight with Louis here." Anne replied, watching as Louis fed Harry some fries.

"Call me if you need me ok? Anytime." 

Anne nodded.

When the food was gone, it was time for Louis and Jay to go home.

"Aw Mummy! Can I have a sleepover? Pleeeeeease?" Louis whined as his Mum bought in his coat from the rail in the hall.

"Not tonight Lou. You know the rules. No sleepovers on school nights."

Louis huffed and Harry looked sad.

"Not fair."

"None of that mister. Coat on now. Say goodnight to everyone."

"Sorry I can't stay tonight Harry." Louis said as he went to hug Harry, then whispered in his ear..." Mummy is a meanie."

Jay laughed as she still heard him.

"Luff Lou."

"Love you too. Night night." He kissed his cheek then moved over to Gemma.

"Night night Gemma. Please look after my Harry." 

Gemma smiled as they hugged. "I promise."

Then Louis hugged Anne and Robin before getting his coat on.

"Goodnight loves. Hopefully see you in the morning." Jay said. And with that they left.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Bath time was fun as Harry and Gemma shared it. It was full of bubbles and toys. Harry had his barbie and trolls in there and Gemma had her bratz dolls.

Then it was bedtime. They were both on the blow up bed for a story which Robin read, while Anne sat close by.

"Right. Time to get in your bed now Harry." Anne said.

Harry shook his head.

"Sleep here." He said, moving closer to Gemma.

"It's a bit cramped darling. Come on now."

"Mummy please?" 

Gemma looked at her, eyes begging. Anne gave in.

"Ok. But if you fall out come to me and you'll go in your own bed." Harry nodded.

"Luff Mummy."

"Love you my little Sunflower. Get to sleep now."

They all said their goodnights as Anne left the door slightly open.

"Night night sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite." Gemma said quietly.

Harry giggled. "Luff you Gem Gem."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	51. 51

A few days later, Harry had his annual check up at the hospital. 

A week after that he was back there to get the results with Anne. 

"So...we have Harry's results." The Doctor said as he scanned his computer screen.

Harry was sat on Anne's lap playing with his Barbie.

"I can see his bone density has improved. It's still not what it should be though. But I see that he's not broken too many bones, so that's good. He's still a bit underweight and small for his age. I think he probably will stay small.  
His hearing is a bit worrying though."

"Why?" Anne asked, feeling nervous.

"He didn't respond to the tests as well as we hoped. Not hearing certain frequencies. I think he may need to have the cochlear implants sooner than we hoped."

Anne stroked Harry's back.

"His speech seems better though. Much better than last year."

"He still doesn't talk as much as other kids his age though, struggles to put full sentences together." Anne responded.

"Keep doing the speech therapy. It's definitely helping. I think the partial deafness is definitely a contributing attribute. I'm sure once he has the implants you won't be able to keep him quiet."

Anne smiled.

"Now. He seems stronger on his feet. Have you thought about hydrotherapy?"

"I've read about it."

"I think you should try it. It will definitely strengthen his legs. I'll give you some info."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

So...two weeks later, Anne and Harry were back at the hospital at the hydrotherapy pool. 

A physiotherapist was working his magic on Harry. He was feeling relaxed and calm as the hour long session went on. He showed Anne some exercises she could do on Harry if they go to the normal pool, which she had told him she would as Harry loved the water.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Harry and Louis were giggling in the pool at the local leisure centre. 

"Thanks for inviting us." Jay said as Louis splashed her.

"You're welcome. Thought Harry would enjoy it more if you were both here, and Gemma.

Gemma was swimming up and down close by.

"Mummy. Wet." Harry said patting his soaking wet hair.

Anne laughed. "Yes darling. Very wet."

They played for a while, before Anne helped Harry with some exercises.

"Sleepy." Harry yawned after a while.

"Think he's had enough now." Anne told Jay. 

"Yeah. Think Lou is too. Shall we get out?" Anne nodded.

Gemma went in her own changing room, while the boys went in with their Mum's. 

"Come on buggerlugs. Get those shorts off." Anne tugged at Harry's bottoms.

"Cold Mummy." He shivered as Anne wrapped him in a towel.

"Let's be quick then, or you'll get colder."

Harry wriggled on the seat he sat on as Anne dried him. 

"Do you need a wee?" Harry nodded and grabbed his crotch.

"Gemma. I'm taking Harry to the loo, can you make sure nobody goes in our changing room please?"

"Yep!"

Anne rushed Harry to the toilets, just making it in time. 

"Did he make it?" Gemma asked as they got back to the room.

"Yes. Just." She laughed. She finished dressing Harry and herself.

"Can you take my bag Gem, think this sleepy boy wants carrying." Anne said. Gemma nodded and took the changing bag.

They met up with Jay and Louis outside the changing rooms. 

"Oh wow! He was tired!" Jay said as Anne walked towards her. "Asleep already."

Anne smiled. "Bless his heart. Won't be wanting McDonald's on the way home then?" Harry fidgetted on her shoulder.

"Nuggies?" He whispered, half asleep.

"Ok. If you can stay awake."

They all went to Jay's car and the kids were put into their car seats. 

It was a couple of miles to the fast food place. Louis' tummy rumbled the whole way.

He had Harry's hand in his own as they neared their stop. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Eat up kids." Jay said as she handed them their food.

They had the same as last time. None of them wanting to try something different. 

Louis again offered Harry a fish finger, that Harry turned his nose up at. Harry gave Louis 2 nuggets this time as he wasn't that hungry, he did eat all his fries though. Gemma had her chicken mayo burger. The mums just had coffee.

"Did you enjoy swimming Louis?" Jay asked.

Louis nodded frantically, as he stuffed a handful of fries in his mouth.

"And you Gemma?"

"Oh yes. It was great. I haven't been swimming for ages, except at school, and that's not as much fun."

"Me like." Harry added, just before Jay asked him.

"That's great Harry. Makes you very tired though doesn't it?" Anne said, noting how Harry was having such a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"Is it sleepover night Mummy?" Louis asked, sweetly.

"Tomorrow night Lou. If that's ok with Auntie Annie."

Louis looked towards Anne and smiled a cute smile. "Please?"

"How could I possibly say no to that cute little face?"

"Is that yes?"

"It's a yes!"

"YAY! Sleepover tomorrow. I can't wait to cuddle with my Harry." He clapped his hands, making Harry jump out of his near slumber.

Louis loved his sleepovers at the Styles' so much. It was his favourite night of the week. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	52. 52

Mother's Day...

Anne woke up at 7.30am by a tiny boy climbing all over her, giving her kisses and cuddles.

What a great way to wake up.

"Good morning Sunflower." She said, sleepily. "You ok my darling?"

Harry nodded and put a card in her face. She laughed.

She had seen the card in his bag when he came home from school on Friday, but didn't say anything. She had also seen a little present wrapped up in tissue paper with half a roll of selotape around it.

"For me?" She gasped.

Harry grinned. "Appy Mummy's day Mummy. Luff you." He said, giving her another kiss.

She loved her boy so much.

"Oh thank you." She sat up and opened the envelope. A lovely hand made card fell out.

Harry had coloured in a lovely flower picture on the front and wrote on it himself.

"Oh Harry this is beautiful. Thank you. Give me another cuddle." Anne said, her eyes filled with happy tears.

She attacked the present as best she could, but giving up telling him she needed scissors from downstairs.

They laid in her bed for a while, having nice cuddles.

She heard his tummy rumble.

"Think you need your breakfast." She said. Harry nodded.

"Let's go down then. How does pancakes sound." 

Harry smiled. "Pwease Mummy."

While she made breakfast she found some scissors and carefully opened the present. 

There was a small box. She opened it and gasped.

"Oh my...this is beautiful. Where did you get it?" She asked, confused.

It was a lovely silver pendant with Mummy written on it.

"Auntie Jay Jay."

Anne smiled. "It's the best present ever. Thank you my baby." She hugged him again. She must remember to thank Jay too.

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

"That tummy filled now?" Anne asked as Harry finished his food, licking his lips.

"Ta Mummy." He replied. 

She smiled. He was always such a polite little boy. 

She looked at her pendant again. It was such a lovely thing for Jay to buy it so Harry could give his Mum a present. 

She had phoned her before they ate to thank her.

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

"Hi Gemma, Robin. Come in." Anne said. "Harry's in the living room."

"Hi Anne. Happy Mother's day. I got you this." Gemma said, handing over a card and some flowers.

"Oh Gemma. That's lovely. Thank you." 

Robin smiled at the two women in his life.

They went into the living room, finding Harry on the carpet playing with his Barbie dolls house.

"Harry!" Gemma yelled, rushing over and sitting down beside him, hugging him.

"Gem Gem. Dolls?" He asked hopefully.

She pulled her bag in front of her and pulled out her bratz dolls and they played happily for ages.

"How's he doing?" Robin asked Anne. 

"Not too bad. He's been so happy today. Look at the necklace he gave me. Jay bought it for him to give to me. And the card was so lovely too."

"That's wonderful. Jay is such a good friend. I was thinking, maybe we could go out for dinner tonight. My treat."

"That would be great. Thank you Robin."

It had been a while since they had gone out, and they'd never been out with the kids. 

This should be interesting.

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

They were sat at a table near the back of a nice english restaurant. Robin thought it was a better place to go for the first time with both kids, as Harry could be a bit fussy with food.

The restaurant was decorated in gold patterned wallpaper. Plain white tablecloths on the wooden tables. 

It was busy, being mothers day, with lots of families out enjoying the special day together. 

Their food arrived quickly, looking and smelling delicious, nice and hot.

They ate while making small talk.

"This food is so good." Anne said, eating her lasagne.

Harry was tucking into his chicken nuggets and chips, a big dollop of ketchup on the side of his plate, and a lot more around his mouth. He hummed in content, tending to use his fingers, even though Anne told him not to.

He can use cutlery better now, his hand eye coordination getting better, but it was in the evening and he was tired, so he struggled a bit with the fork.

Gemma and Robin both had fish, chips and peas.

"We'll definitely have to come here again." Anne said.

"Yum yum." Harry said as he ate another nugget. Gemma giggled. 

Harry held out a nugget for Gemma. "Oh thanks Harry, but I got lots of fish to eat. You have it." She said, smiling. Harry nodded and ate it.

After the main meal, they all had dessert. The kids had ice cream, the adults had chocolate fudge cake.

They left the restaurant with full and happy bellies. 

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐

They were all sat on the sofa, watching ice age. Harry was drifting off to sleep as he missed his nap earlier. He was cuddled up to Gemma, who was stroking through his curly hair.

"Are we staying here tonight Dad?" She asked Robin.

"Yes love. That's ok?"

"Oh yes. I didn't want to go home. I love cuddling Harry. " she grinned.

Anne looked at the clock on the wall. "He needs to get to bed now. Are you going up too Gem?"

"Yes. I'm tired too. Do I have to go to school tomorrow though?"

"Yes you do." Robin laughed. Her face dropped. 

"Ok." She huffed.

Anne got up and picked Harry up, letting Gemma be free to get up too.

"Goodnight Dad." She hugged her Dad tightly.

"Goodnight my love. Sleep tight."

Gemma went upstairs, followed by Anne and Harry. 

Once Harry was in his bed and tucked in, Anne kissed him, without him waking up. 

She went to Gemma and tucked her in too.

"Thank you for your card and flowers Gem." Anne said.

"It's ok. I love you Anne. I'm so glad you and my Dad are together. I love Harry too. I always wanted a brother."

Anne's heart fluttered. Gemma was such a lovely girl.

"You're a good girl Gem. Get to sleep now. Goodnight."

"Night Anne." She smiled as Anne left the room and went back down to Robin, who had turned ice age off and was now watching Miranda, laughing his head off.

Anne sat beside him and Robin put his arm around her shoulder, as they snuggled up.

"Thanks for taking us out. I think Harry loved it." 

"As did Gemma. Anne?"

"Yes."

"Is it too early to ask if you would move in with us?"

Anne sat up and stared at Robin. 

"It's ok, if you need time to think about it, I understand."

"Um...I have to ask what Harry thinks before I say yes or no."

Robin smiled. "Of course. No rush. I just want you to be happy."

Anne settled back down and they watched the rest of their TV show before going to bed together.

💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐💐


	53. 53

The boys were at school.

Harry was sat on the floor next to Niall. All the other kids were there too. Harry leant against his friend.

He hadn't had a good day. After first break, he started feeling ill. He had a pain in his ear when he woke up that morning, but didn't tell his Mum as he didn't want to miss seeing his friends at school.

As the day went on, it got worse. He kept quiet.

Not only did his ear hurt now, but he also had a temperature and felt sick. 

"Are you ok Harry?" Niall had asked him a few times, each time Harry just nodded sadly.

They were sat listening to stories near the end of the day when Harry started crying. Niall noticed.

He put his hand up and got Ariana's attention. She came over and knelt beside the two boys.

"What's up Niall?" She asked.

He pointed to Harry. "He's crying." He replied, looking worried.

"Aw no. Thanks Niall. Do you want to come with me Harry?" She asked sweetly. He nodded slowly and stood up.

She took his hand, it felt hot and sweaty. They sat on one of the comfy chairs in the corner, away from his classmates.

She sat him on her lap and he immediately rested his head against her.

"Are you poorly Harry?"

She felt him nod.

"Can you tell me what hurts?"

He pointed to his ear, then to his tummy. 

"Oh sweetie, that's not good. You're very warm. Do you feel sick?"

He nodded again, and cried more. 

"Let's go for a walk." She stood up and carried Harry out of the classroom, down the corridor to the medical room. 

They went inside.

"Hi Taylor. Harry's feeling poorly." Ariana said as she set him on the bed. He put his arms up, clingy. She sat beside him and he crawled back into her lap.

"Oh no. Not my favourite Harry." Taylor said, as she put a thermometer onto his mouth.

It beeped and she looked at it. "It's high. Think you need to go home."

"He has another earache too." 

Harry was susceptible to ear aches and infections.

Harry whimpered and held his tummy.

"You feel sick?" He nodded.

Taylor quickly got a bowl, just in time before he leant forward and was sick. Ariana rubbed his back gently as he threw up, crying.

"I'll go call his Mum." Taylor left and headed to the school office.

"Oh you poor little thing." Ariana said as Harry stopped being sick. He fell back against her, sweating more than before.

Taylor came back and announced that Anne was on her way. She gave him some calpol and he fell asleep.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Harry was asleep on the sofa.

"Yeah he's got an ear infection. Got some antibiotics. No, I'm keeping him home the rest of the week. Yes. I will. See you soon. Bye love." Anne got off the phone to Robin. 

She had managed to get Harry to see his doctor pretty quickly, thank God.

He slept soundly for a while, before waking up, crying for his Mummy.

"It's ok my darling. Mummy's here." She said softly, stroking his hair. He was still hot and pale, but hadn't been sick since school.

He cried again and Anne picked him up and put him on her lap. All he wanted was cuddles and sleep.

"I hate seeing you poorly." Anne said. "Think you better sleep in Mummy's bed tonight." 

She felt Harry nod. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Sure enough Harry slept beside her that night and the next couple of nights after that. 

Harry slowly got better, although his ear still hurt a bit and the hearing in that ear hadn't got better. So once his temperature had returned to near normal, she took him back to the Doctor. 

He was assessed and it was decided that he should have the cochlear implants sooner rather than later.

"That's great news." Jay said, as she sat on Anne's sofa. "How long will you have to wait?"

"They said it shouldn't be too long. I just hope it works."

Harry and Louis were sat on a chair together. Harry wasn't in the mood to play, so he sat in front on Louis as he read him a story. The very hungry Caterpillar. 

Every time Louis mentioned an item of food, Harry would point at it on the page, and Louis would praise him for getting it right.

When he had finished the book, Jay took it from him and put it on the coffee table. Harry turned around and cuddled up to Louis. 

"Luff you Lou Lou." He said quietly, closing his eyes.

"Love you too Harry." He replied, smiling, as Harry fell asleep. "Mummy. Auntie Annie. Harry gone sleepies." He whispered. He loved cuddles with his best friend.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	54. 54

It was a month later and Harry was in hospital. It was the day of his cochlear implants being fitted.

Anne was a nervous wreck, and so tired after another sleepiness night worrying about her boy.

"Mummy. Me scared." Harry whispered as he sat on her lap in his room waiting to be taken to the operating theatre.

"Don't be scared my baby. It'll be over really quick and then you'll be back home having even more cuddles." Anne said, trying to be strong. Deep down though, she was scared stiff.

"Hi there. Time for your pre meds." A nurse said as she entered the room. Harry didn't want to let go of Anne, but she managed to get him to lay down.

"He'll be going down shortly. Try not to worry." The nurse said, noticing how upset Anne was looking. 

He was given his pre meds and soon fell asleep.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Anne paced Harry's room waiting for him to return from recovery. The operation had gone well, she was told.

"Sit down love. You're worrying too much." Robin said. He had come to her after she called him in a state. 

"I just wish he'd come back quickly." She replied.

The door opened and Harry was wheeled in. Anne ran straight over to him. "Is he ok?" She asked the Doctor.

"He's fine. He's doing well. He woke up a few minutes ago, but he's going to be groggy for a while though." The Doctor informed her.

"Thank you." She took Harry's hand and kissed it. He groaned quietly.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" She asked Harry.

He turned his head towards her. "Home now?" He whispered.

"Not yet sweetie. Soon though. Look...Robin's here too." She pointed. Robin waved.

Harry lifted a couple of fingers, too tired to move anything else.

He frowned. "Head hurts."

"The Doctor said you might have a poorly head for a bit. It won't last long." She replied as she stroked his hair.

"Sleepy."

"You sleep darling. I'll be here when you wake up." 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The next day, after some tests, Harry was back home. 

Louis was visiting. 

"That looks so cool Harry. It's like you're part robot." Louis said as he studied the implants.

"Does it hurt?"

"A bit." 

"Can I call you Robot boy?"

Harry shook his head, slowly. "No. Me Harry. Not robot."

"Aw ok. Can we play with your Barbies?"

Harry smiled and got his dolls out.

"How's he doing?" Jay asked as she drank tea with Anne.

"Not too bad. He has to have tests next week, but so far so good."

"That's great. Bet that's a relief. So....you got a date for moving to Robin's yet?"

"Yes. Decided to go after Harry's tests. Gonna start packing tomorrow actually."

"Fantastic. You need any help?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love some help. Thanks."

"You're welcome love."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

A week later, Harry had his latest hearing tests at the hospital. The Doctor was very pleased. 

His hearing was near perfect now. Anne was so relieved. 

It was moving day, a Saturday. 

Harry stayed at Jay's house with Louis and Mark while Jay helped Anne and Robin move their things.

It took a few hours before everything was moved. Some of her furniture stayed behind as she didn't need it.

"Thanks for your help Jay. We really appreciate it. Thank Mark for looking after Harry too please."

"Of course. And it was my pleasure. I'm just happy to see you happy. You've got a great man in Robin. And Gemma is just so adorable. I'm sure you'll be so happy together."

"Stop it. You're gonna make me cry." Anne laughed. "But thank you. You're the best friend I could wish for. Stay and gave a quick glass of wine with us?" 

Jay nodded. "Who can say no to wine?" 

Robin poured them all a glass, and Jay made a toast to the couple. Robin took a photo of the friends.

Anne walked to Jay's house to collect Harry.

When they entered the house, they were met with the wondrous sound of children laughing.

"Oh my. What are you lot doing?" Jay laughed.

"Mummy! We dressed Daddy up!" Louis giggled. 

Harry was laughing too.

Mark was sat on the sofa, with Jay's make up on his face. His hair had a bow in it and he had one of Jay's old maternity dresses on. He looked a right sight.

Jay got her phone out and took pictures.

"You post them anywhere and I'll divorce you!" He said jokingly.

"As if I would!" Jay laughed.

"Harry got make up too. See." Louis said. 

Harry had bright red lips and rosy cheeks.

"You look so pretty." Anne said. He really did. But he also looked tired. It had been a very long day.

"We need to go now though. Sorry Lou." Anne said as Harry put his arms up wanting a cuddle.

"Aw. Can I have a sleepover tonight Auntie Annie?" He pleaded.

"Not tonight Lou. We need to sort out Robin's house before you can do that. Maybe next weekend?"

Louis smiled. "Ok. Next week. I had a great day with Harry."

"Thank you for looking after him. You did a good job. Say goodnight now Harry." Anne said as she knelt down so Louis and Harry could have a goodnight hug.

"Bye bye Harry."

"Bye bye Lou Lou. Luff you."

"Love you too."

Anne was soon back at Robin's with a now asleep Harry. 

She took him straight to his new bedroom, got the make up off of his face and got him changed into his pjs, placing him gently in his bed.

Gemma was sleeping at a friends house tonight and would be back in the morning.

"All settled?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Fast asleep." Anne slumped on the sofa next to Robin. 

"Fancy another glass?" He asked, holding up the bottle of wine they opened earlier.

"Yes please." Robin filled her glass and one for himself.

"Here's to us." He said, clicking their glasses together. 

"I love you Robin."

"I love you Anne."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	55. 55

"HARRY!!!!" Gemma yelled as she ran in the door. "Where's Harry?" 

Robin laughed as she ran straight past him and into the living room, finding Harry sat on the sofa eating some toast.

His face lit up when he saw her. "Gem Gem!" He lifted his arms up and she picked him up and spun him around. He wasn't heavy so it was easy to do.

They both giggled. Gemma sat down with him on her lap.

"Oh my God. I couldn't wait to get home to see you." 

Robin and Anne stood at the door, smiling. 

"I'm living here now Gem Gem." He informed her, as if she didn't already know.

"I know that silly Billy. Do you like your room?"

Harry nodded. "Luff it. Big."

"Yes. Bigger than your old room. I have some toys you can have if you want them. Some Teddies and stuff."

Harry smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Yes please. Ta."

"Come to my room and we can go through them and see what you want. Come on." She stood up and held out her hand.

He stood up and took it and they wandered off upstairs.

"Well...that was nice." Anne said. "Gemma is such a lovely girl. You did a great job there, Robin." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Upstairs in Gemma's room, the two were sat on her bed with toys all around them. Gemma certainly had a lot.

"Do you like this one?" She asked as she held out a Teddy with a blue bow around it's neck.

"Yes please." 

"And this one?"

Harry nodded.

After a while, Harry had a big pile of toys, mainly Teddies. Gemma helped him carry them to his room.

They placed them carefully in rows on the floor in the corner. Bigger ones to the back and smaller to the front.

"That looks cool." Gemma said, smiling.

"Ta Gem Gem."

"That's ok. Shall we watch a DVD?"

Harry nodded. 

"Come see what I got."

They went back downstairs.

"Daddy, can we put a DVD on please?"

"Course love."

They sat on the floor and looked through Gemma's DVD collection. They decided on frozen.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

June...

Harry was in school. Mr George and Mr Sykes were telling the class that it was Fathers day on Sunday, and said the class could make cards and presents.

"I'm gonna put my Daddy playing football on my card." Niall said happily as he got some crayons of different colours.

"I'm going to do me and my Daddy flying a kite." Asa said.

Harry sat and looked at the blank sheet of paper in front of him.

"What are you gonna draw Harry?" Niall asked.

Harry looked at him and shrugged.

Ariana came over and crouched down beside Harry. "Hey Harry. You ok?"

He looked at her with confusion on his face.

"Me no Daddy." He whispered. 

"Oh. Come with me Harry." She said and they went to the reading corner. They sat on the sofa there.

"You know you could make a card for someone else?" She told him. They knew that Harry has no father as such.

"Maybe your Mummy?"

"Robin."

"Who's Robin?"

"Mummy's friend. We live there."

"Oh yes. I remember now. Would you like to make Robin something?"

Harry nodded and smiled. 

"Would you like me to help you?" He nodded again.

So they spent the next hour making a card and a little present for Robin. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Father's day arrived and Harry was so excited.

He woke early and went to Anne and Robin's bedroom. He walked to Robin's bedside and tapped his shoulder til he woke up.

"Hey there Harry. You ok?" He whispered so he didn't wake Anne up. 

Harry grinned and put the card and present on the duvet in front of Robin. 

"Ooh what's this then?"

Anne woke up. "Harry? What's wrong?" She yawned.

Harry shook his head and pointed to the gifts on the bed.

"Appy favvers day." He said, still smiling.

Anne was in awe and Robin had the biggest smile on his face. "Thank you Harry. Shall I open these downstairs?" 

Harry nodded. Anne got up and raced around the bed, picking Harry up and cuddling him. She had no idea of this as he had took them out of his bag before she could see.

"You're such a lovely little boy." She whispered in his ear.

Once downstairs, it wasn't long before Gemma had woken. 

She hugged her Dad and gave him her card and present. So they were all sat in the living room.

"Do Harry's first Daddy." Gemma instructed. 

He opened the card. It was of the four of them all holding hands. The gift was a clay heart coloured pink. Robin held it to his own heart.

"Harry...I love this. Thank you so much." He said as the boy hugged him.

Gemma's present was a gold papier mache trophy with "Best Dad" written on it.

"Thank you Gemma. You two are so kind. I love you all so much." He had tears in his eyes.

They went out for lunch at pizza hut. They all ate too much. They still ended up taking some of it home though, as they couldn't quite eat it all.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"I just wanted to say....this has been the best fathers day I've had in a long while. You kids are the best. I'm so glad you get on so well. And thank you Anne for coming into mine and Gemma's lives. Thank you." He was nearly crying again.

The rest of the day was spent watching family films on the telly, eating leftover pizza and cuddling.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	56. 56

It was a Saturday in August, nearing the end of the summer holiday.

It was a beautifully hot day, and Anne had refilled the paddling pool in the garden, ready for her friends and the boys to come around.

Harry was in his new paw patrol swimming trucks, waiting to go in the water.

"Not yet love. You have to wait for everyone to arrive first." 

Harry was impatient. He sat on the grass and hit it with his fists.

"Now now mister! None of that please. Be a good boy." Harry sighed. 

"Yoo-hoo...can we come in?" Maura called from behind the back garden gate.

"Of course. Come in." Anne replied, opening the gate. Maura, Niall, Tricia and Zayn came into the garden.

The boys ran straight over to Harry while the Mums greeted each other.

"Hey Harry! We got our trunks too, see?" Niall said, lifting up his t shirt and showing off his new dinosaur trunks."

Harry smiled.

"Mine have got cars on." Zayn added. He didn't show the boys his though. 

Harry didn't seem his usual happy self.

"What's up Harry?" Zayn asked as he sat beside him.

"Nuffin." He replied, simply. 

"Hiiiii!" Karen called as she came into the garden with a grumpy looking Liam. Sorry we're a bit late. Got a sour puss here." She pointed towards her son, who stood with his arms folded across his chest, and a frown on his face.

"Oh dear. Go play with the boys Liam." Anne said. Liam went off in a huff.

"What's up with him?" Maura asked.

"He wanted to watch cartoons." Karen replied, rolling her eyes.

"Kids eh!" 

"Hi girls. Oh are we late?" Jay said, looking at her watch as she appeared with an over excited Louis.

"No. It's ok. We only just got here." Tricia said. "Sit down. How you doing?"

"Good. Thanks. Great, actually."

"Oh yeah? What's happened?"

"Well..."

There was a big splash and a scream, then crying.

"LIAM PAYNE! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Karen yelled. She rushed over to the pool, grabbing her son and pulling him away.

"Oh my God." Anne panicked as she had to pull Harry out of the water. He was coughing and spluttering, and had got himself in a right panic.

"What happened?" She asked the other boys as she tried to calm Harry.

"It...it was Liam. He pushed Harry in the pool." Louis cried. He got upset seeing his best friend being shoved.

"It's ok Lou. Harry's ok." Anne said, trying to reassure Louis, who was now in Jay's arms.

"Liam said Harry's trunks were dumb. They're not dumb." Louis cried.

"No they're not. You're right." Jay agreed, picking him up carefully.

Harry had calmed down.

"I'm so sorry. Say sorry Liam." Karen said, embarrassed. 

Liam looked down at the ground.

"Liam!"

"Sorry." He said, only just loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry nodded. 

The boys were allowed in the pool, as Harry was already wet. Liam had to sit out for half an hour as his punishment. He sat quietly under the table, sulking.

"So...you were saying?" Tricia said to Jay.

"Oh. Oh yes. Um. Well."

"Jay? Are you ok? You're...you're not sick are you?" Anne was starting to worry. 

Jay smiled. "Oh God no. I'm sorry. The thing is....we're having a baby!"

The four other women all jumped up, screaming, laughing and asking so many questions.

"That's wonderful. Oh my God I'm so happy for you." Anne said.

"How far along are you?" Tricia asked.

"What does Louis think?" Maura asked.

"He's happy. He wants a sister. I'm 10 weeks. Everything is fine." She beamed.

"This is the best news." Anne said, happy tears streaming down her cheeks.

Louis came running over, being the nosey boy that he is, he wanted to know what all the noise was about.

"Why you all shouting?" He asked.

"Mummy told the girls about the baby." Jay said, hugging him, not caring that he was wet.

"Mummy got a baby in her tummy. I want a sister. But I don't mind a brother. I'm gonna help look after it, cos I'm a big boy." He said proudly.

They all smiled.

"You'll be the best big brother." Jay said, kissing the top of his head.

"Louis! Come play!" Niall shouted.

Louis turned and ran back to the pool, jumping in with a big splash.

"No Lou!" Harry yelled. "No like."

"Sorry." He hugged his friend. "Guess what?"

"What?" Niall asked.

"My Mummy has a baby in her tummy."

"Oooh. How'd it get there?" Zayn asked.

Louis thought for a moment. "Um. I think she ate some seeds."

"Seeds? Nobody eats seeds silly!" Niall said laughing.

"I'm gonna ask." Louis said getting out of the pool, Harry followed him.

"Mummy?" Louis asked, tapping Jay's arm.

"Yes darling."

"Did you eat seeds?"

"Pardon?"

"To get the baby...did you eat seeds?"

Tricia nearly spat out her tea. They all smirked at each other.

"Um. No love. I'll tell you when you're older." Jay blushed.

"Mummy. Me want baby. I have seeds please." Harry asked Anne. Her heart melted. Harry was too cute.

"Oh baby. Boys don't have babies."

Harry's smile turned to a frown.

"But...but me want." He rubbed his eyes, starting to cry.

"Hey. No tears baby. Come here." She picked him up and sat him on her lap not caring that he was soaked.

"Me want babyyyyy." He wailed. 

Sorry. Jay mouthed.

Anne smiled at her. 

"Think you need a nap. Say night night to everyone. Harry waved, sleepily.

"Auntie Annie...can I have a nap too?" Louis asked.

Jay nodded. "Sure. Let's go get dried off first." Anne said, taking his hand and taking them both indoors.

The other boys continued playing in the pool. Liam too. He wasn't grumpy anymore. 

Harry was asleep by the time Anne put him in his bed. Louis was curled up next to him under a thin blanket. Harry's Teddy inbetween them.

"Night night Auntie Annie."

"Night Lou. Look after Harry for me."

Louis nodded and fell asleep.

"They're asleep." Anne said as she sat back at the garden table.

"Thanks love." Jay said. 

"So...how you feeling?" 

"Tired, sore boobs. No morning sickness. I didn't get that with Lou, so hoping I don't get it this time."

"God, I threw up so much with Liam." Karen said.

"I remember that. You ended up in hospital cos you were so dehydrated." Jay said.

"Yeah. Put me off having more kids."

"Might not happen next time though." 

"I don't want to risk it. It was awful."

"I'm sorry." Jay said.

"It's fine. Honestly. What about you guys? You want more,"

'We're trying. We definitely want more. I always wanted a big family. It's just taking a while to happen." Tricia told them.

"I'd like one more. Don't think I could handle more than two kids." Maura said.

"Anne?"

Anne thought about the circumstances of her falling pregnant with Harry

"I...I don't know."

"You have Robin. He's not like Harry's Dad. Wouldn't you like more kids with him?"

"Yeah. I think so. Not really thought about it." 

"Harry would be happy. He loves the boys."

Anne smiled. She was scared at the thought of pregnancy though. Even though she knew that Robin would never hurt her like Des did. 

Maybe it was worth thinking about. Maybe she would talk to Robin, see what his opinion is.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	57. 57

September....

The start of a new school year had arrived. Harry, Niall and Asa were now in year one, Louis, zayn and Liam were in year two.

Year ones new teacher was Mr Sheeran. A small man with ginger hair and glasses. Miss Grande still helped with Harry though, much to his relief. 

Year two's teacher was Miss Pinnock.

Harry was excited to get back to school with his friends. He had missed Miss Grande too.

"Hello Harry. Good to see you. How was your summer?" Ariana asked as Harry wandered into the classroom.

"Good. Thank you Miss." He said, quietly. 

"Excellent. Go take a seat. I'll be over shortly." 

Harry went and found the seat with his name on. Niall sat one side, Asa was on the other side, opposite him. The empty seat next to him was for Ariana.

"Morning everyone. I'm Mr Sheeran. I'm going to take the register now. If you can stand up when I call your name, then I can see who's who."

He took the register and then the lesson started.

Harry noticed two new boys in the class that weren't there last year. Their names were Michael and Luke. They sat on the table behind Harry.

Niall turned around to the boys. "Hi. I'm Niall." He said as he tapped one of them on the back.

The boys also turned around. "I'm Michael. This is Luke."

"You're new?" Niall asked.

"Duh yeah!" Luke replied. 

"Um. Ok." Was all Niall could reply as Luke's response made him nervous.

"What's that on his head?" Michael asked, staring at the back of Harry's head.

Harry tensed up. 

"He couldn't hear properly. They help him." Niall replied.

"Urgh. Looks horrible. I bet his face is ugly too." Michael said, and both both laughed.

"Don't say that! He's not ugly. Leave him alone." Niall said as he turned back around. He looked to his side and saw Harry was crying.

"Don't listen to them Harry. They're nasty." 

Harry put his head on top of his arms that were folded on the table. He cried quietly for the next ten minutes.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ariana asked as she sat beside him.

"Those boys were being nasty Miss." Niall replied on his behalf.

"The new boys? Don't worry, I'll talk to them. They just don't know your situation." She said, getting up from her seat and sitting between the new boys.

"You...you shouldn't teld her Ni."

"Why? She'll stop them being nasty again."

Harry said no more and put his head back down.

Ariana sat back down. "I've told them to be nice ok?" She said as she rubbed Harry's back. She felt him shuddering from crying.

"Harry. Don't cry. It's ok now."

It took a while before Harry had calmed down, and he went back to colouring his flower picture.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

It was break time and Harry was sat with Niall on a bench in the corner of the playground.

"Do you want to play something?" Niall asked. Harry shook his head. His shoulders slumped and he looked miserable. 

Niall sighed. He wanted to find someone else who would play with him, but he wouldn't leave Harry alone when he was feeling sad.

Louis came running over.

"Harry! Niall!" He yelled as he squeezed inbetween them.

"Hello Louis." Niall said, trying to sound happy.

"What's up with you two?" 

"There's new boys in our class, they were nasty to Harry. Made him cry." Niall told him.

Louis turned to Harry and put an arm around him.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Harry nodded, although he didn't feel ok.

"That's them over there." Niall said, spotting the two new boys in the playground.

Louis stood up and headed towards them.

"Hey." 

"Alright?" Luke said.

"Not really. You upset my friend. I think you should say sorry and be nice to him from now." Louis said, with an angry face.

"Oh you mean the deaf boy?"

"His name is Harry not the deaf boy!"

"Yeah but I'm rubbish at names, so I'll call him the deaf boy." Luke responded. Michael laughed.

"You're horrible. Just stay away from him." He turned and went back to his friends.

"I told em to leave you alone. Tell me if they're nasty again." Louis told Harry and Niall.

Niall nodded and smiled. Harry just sat there looking sad.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The rest of the school day went ok and it was soon time to go home.

"Hello love. How was your day?" Anne asked as she picked Harry up as the end of school bell rang.

He buried his head in her neck and sucked his thumb. He was tired and just wanted to go home for cuddles with his Mummy. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Harry sat quietly on the sofa, eating some grapes, while Anne hung up his uniform. 

She had noticed that he wasn't his usual happy self. Her phone rang. It was Jay. 

"Hi Jay. You ok?"

"Hello love. Sorry to bother you. It's just that Louis told me a couple of boys were nasty to Harry today. Just wondered how he was."

"Oh no. That's why he's so quiet and sad. He hasn't said anything since I picked him up. He wouldn't answer any questions. Thanks for letting me know."

"It's ok. Louis was worried about him. He went over and told them to leave him alone, so hopefully they'll stay away now."

"Thank Louis for me. He really takes care of Harry. I better go see how he is. Thanks Jay."

"No worries. Give Harry a hug from us." 

Jay hung up the phone.

Anne walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. Harry immediately climbed into her lap.

"Why didn't you tell me about those boys?"

Harry looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "They s-said I was u-ugly."

"Baby...you are not ugly. You are the most beautiful boy in the world. Don't ever forget that." Anne replied, trying not to cry and stroking through Harry's darkening hair. "I love you my sunflower. "

"Luff oo too Mummy." He replied as he closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of her heartbeat. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	58. 58

Harry only wore pull ups at night now. He was better on his feet now, his bones were a bit stronger, but he still struggled to walk properly.

He had only fad a few small breaks in his life, mainly to his arms if he fell over. The Doctor's were surprised at that as his bones were so weak before. 

It was Thursday and Harry was sat in class. 

He was busy learning how to write his name. He found it hard to write, holding a pencil was hard for him. He was given bigger pencils that were easier to hold, but he still struggled and he would get frustrated easily.

Ariana was sat next to him and he huffed. 

"No. Stupid!" He said as he threw his pencil on the floor.

"Hey now. Don't throw that." Ariana said as she leaned over and picked it up. "Let's try again." 

"Not want to." Harry wriggled in his seat. "Want Mummy."

"Mummy's busy Harry. Come on try again." She passed him the pencil and he hesitantly tried again.

He wriggled again as his spare hand went to grab his crotch.

"C-Can't do iiiiit." He whined.

"You can. Look. Watch me. Ok?" Ariana started writing his name and Harry watched. He tried to copy her but he just couldn't. Plus his mind was on others things.

He wriggled in his seat again.

"You need the toilet Harry?" 

He nodded. 

"Let's go." She helped him stand up, but he'd only talked two steps before he began wetting himself.

He burst into tears, gaining the attention of his class mates.

Michael burst out laughing. Luke pointed at him. "Haha he's weeing in his trousers." 

"Quiet you two!" Mr Sheeran shouted, as Ariana moved him quickly to the toilets that were joined to the classroom.

"Ew that's disgusting. It stinks!" Michael giggled. 

Harry cried all the way to the toilets, and by the time he got there, he'd already finished. He stood there, sobbing his little heart out.

"Hey. It's ok. Don't cry. Let's get you cleaned up." Ariana said gently, trying to calm him down. 

She had got his bag on the way there with his clean clothes and wipes in. She helped him out of his wet trousers and pants and cleaned him down. He put on fresh clothes and they washed their hands. 

"Are you alright now?" 

Harry shook his head. He was still crying and was sucking his thumb. He was embarrassed. 

"Shall we go back in now?" He shook his head again.

"How about we go to the staff room and you can have a little nap?" He nodded and they headed to the staff room.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

It was near the end of the lunchtime break when things took a worse turn.

Harry was sat on a bench in the playground with Niall and Louis. Louis didn't know about Harry's accident earlier as Harry told Niall not to say anything.

Louis noticed that Harry was quieter than usual though.

"You ok Harry? Wanna play something?"

Harry shook his head. 

"Hey it's the wee wee deaf boy!" Michael shouted as he and Luke headed their way.

"Go away you two!" Niall yelled back, putting an arm around Harry. 

"What did you say?" Louis asked, standing up.

"He did a wee all over the floor. It was so funny." Luke replied. 

Louis turned to look at Harry, who was looking at the ground, sadly.

"He's like a baby."

"Shut up!" Louis yelled. Nobody laughs at his Harry.

Michael ran around Louis and shoved Harry backwards off the bench.

Harry screamed as he fell, landing with a sickening thud on the ground behind him.

Louis and Niall rushed to his side.

Michael and Luke ran away.

Asa had seen what happened as he was walking over to his friends. He grabbed the nearest teacher, Mr Sheeran, and ran over to the boys.

"What's happened?" the teacher asked.

He sat down beside Harry. "Niall...go to the office, ask them to call for an ambulance...quickly!"

Niall ran as fast as he could.

"Harry. Can you hear me?" There was no response. Harry had been knocked out cold.

Two other teachers came over to help as the bell for the end of break rang. The playground cleared, except for those around Harry. 

"Boys...you need to get to class." Mr Sheeran said to Niall, Louis and Asa.

All three were crying and in shock.

In no time the ambulance arrived. The gates opened to let them in. Two paramedics got out and rushed to Harry, who was still unconscious. 

"What happened?" One asked as the other started assessing Harry. 

"He was s-sitting on the b-bench. Someone p-pushed him back." Niall stuttered.

He was put in a neck brace and carefully placed on a stretcher and put into the ambulance. Ariana had come out and got into the vehicle with him. 

"I'll call his Mum." Mr Sheeran said as the doors closed and the ambulance drove off.

The boys were escorted back inside, but all three couldn't concentrate as they were in shock, so they were allowed home.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Anne had just arrived at the hospital. Jay had given her a lift there before she collected Louis from school.

She was shown straight to a room where Harry was being treated.

He was laying on his back with his neck still in the brace. Doctor's were doing tests. 

He had woken up in the ambulance, not knowing where he was or what had happened.

His eyes darted around, desperately trying to find something he recognised. 

"Oh my God Harry." She cried as she raced to his side, taking his hand. He looked so small and frail laying there.

"We have Harry's records and due to his condition, we're taking him down for scans. He's on painkillers and it seems there is concussion. We won't know anymore til after the scans.

Anne nodded, not taking her eyes off of her little boy.

She prayed the scans wouldn't show up anything too bad.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	59. 59

Jay had called Robin at work and he was soon at the hospital.

"Anne? What happened?" He asked as she entered Harry's room. He went straight to her and embraced her shaking body as she cried.

"Some boys pushed him off a bench. Why would they do that?" She sobbed into his chest as he rubbed her back. 

The door opened and the Doctor came inside, closing the door quietly.

"Mrs Styles."

"It's Miss. This is my partner, Robin." They shook hands.

"Hello. Please take a seat." He motioned to the chairs. They sat down and he took out his tablet.

Robin grabbed Anne's hand and held it tight.

"So...I have the results from Harry's scans. I'm afraid he has a linear fracture in his skull."

"F-Fracture. Oh my God that's bad isn't it?" Anne panicked.

"The fracture is quite large, but it hasn't broken the actual skull so it should heal fairly quickly. He has got concussion though. He was fortunate it wasn't more serious. Also he has a fracture in his shoulder, that too should heal quickly. We want to keep him here for at least 24 hours just to make sure he's ok. He'll need to rest for a couple of weeks."

Robin hugged Anne as she stopped crying. "There's...there's no brain damage?"

"No. The scans didn't show any damage. He might suffer from headaches, nausea or feeling low, I'll give you a prescription to help with that. Any more questions?" 

"I...I can't think right now. But, can we stay with him?" 

"Of course. The nurses here will be in and out, but if you need them urgently, press that button." He pointed to a button on the wall. 

"Thank you Doctor." Robin said as the Doctor left the room.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Jay was sitting on her sofa, Louis snuggled up on one side and Gemma on the other. Both kids were crying. Jay had collected Gemma from school, after Robin called her before he left work.

"Why did they do it Jay?" Gemma asked, sniffing.

"I really don't know Gem. It might've been an accident."

"It wasn't. They pushed him. It was horrible. They're horrible. I hate them. They hurt my Harry." Louis sobbed and climbed into Jay's lap.

The three sat in silence for a while.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Back at the hospital, Harry had been asleep for a while.

"Mummy." Harry whispered. His eyes fluttering but not opening fully.

Anne leant over and stroked his cheeks. "I'm here baby."

Tears fell from his eyes as he opened them slowly. "Hurt."

"I know my love. You had an accident. You hurt your head and shoulder. You're in hospital."

He looked at his Mum and saw her smiling down at him, though it was forced, deep down she was scared, sad and angry.

"Cuggle?" He tried to lift his arms up but pain shot through his shoulder. "Owie." He cried.

"Don't move darling. You stay still, Mummy will cuddle you. Ok?" 

"Uh huh."

Anne bent down and hugged Harry as best she could without hurting him even more.

"Robin's here too. See." She said as she got up and moved over slightly. Robin stood up and walked to Harry's side.

"Hey there." He smiled and waved.

"Gem Gem?" Harry whispered, not having enough energy to talk louder.

"Auntie Jay is looking after her." Anne replied.

"Ooo ooo."

"Yes, with Louis too. He can come visit you when you go home." 

"Home now?"

"Not yet baby. The Doctor's need to make sure you're well enough before you can go home. It won't be too long though." Anne said. She noticed Harry's eyes kept closing. "You get some rest. You need to sleep to make you better." 

It didn't take long before Harry had fallen asleep.

"Shall I go get us some coffee? I can phone Jay to let her know what's happening too?" Robin asked after a while.

"Would you mind. I'm not sure I could tell her without breaking down." Anne replied, her voice breaking.

"Of course. I'll be right back." He hugged her and left.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"So when can he come home?" Gemma asked, after Jay had ended the call with Robin.

"Not yet sweetheart. He's a bit poorly, maybe in a couple of days." 

"Is my Daddy coming home soon though?"

"He asked if you could sleep here tonight, if that's ok with you?" 

Gemma nodded. "That's ok. I can look after Louis then." 

She is such a caring girl.

"Good girl." Jay smiled, as Louis came back from the toilet. He hadn't said much since he got home from school, obviously in shock.

"You ok Lou? Come give me a hug. Gem is gonna sleep here tonight. Is that ok with you?" 

Louis nodded and settled back down next to his Mum. 

"Are you alright honey?" Jay was worried at how quiet Louis was, he was never this quiet.

"I...I thought he..." he sniffed.

"Thought what?"

Louis looked up at his Mum. His eyes were red and wet, as tears started falling again.

"I though he was dead." He said as he buried his head into Jay's chest.

"Oh my love. He's not dead. He's gonna be ok. Please don't cry." Jay said rubbing Louis' back up and down as he shook in her arms. Gemma was crying too.

"Come here." She opened her other arm up and Gemma curled up to them both. The three of them cried for a while, until exhaustion took over the kids and the both fell asleep cuddled up together. Jay moved herself carefully and went to the bathroom, where she stood contemplating what might've been. 

She thought about how bad Anne and Robin must be feeling and poor little Harry laying helpless in the hospital bed.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	60. 60

It was Sunday afternoon when Harry was discharged from the hospital. 

He was laying on the sofa. Anne called Jay to let them know he was home, and that Louis could come over to see him after dinner. Robin had gone over to collect Gemma. 

She ran into the living room, straight to Harry and sat on the floor beside him.

"Hello Harry. I missed you. Are you ok?" She asked quietly.

He didn't reply, just gave a little smile and held out his hand, which Gemma held.

"Do you want to watch a film?" He smiled again.  
She put on finding Nemo and they sat together watching.

After dinner there was a knock at the door. Anne opened it.

"Hello Auntie Annie." He said nervously. 

"Hey Lou. Come in love. Hi Jay. Thanks for looking after Gemma." They hugged and all went inside.

Louis went over to Harry and Gemma.

Harry's face lit up when he saw his best friend. He had missed him so much.

Gemma moved over so Louis could sit down beside him. 

"I was so scared Harry. I'm glad you're ok." Louis said with tears in his eyes.

Harry looked at him. "I...I ok ooo ooo." 

Harry cuddled up to him, being careful of his shoulder, which was in a sling.

In the kitchen, Anne made coffee for herself and Jay. 

"How are you? How's Harry?" Jay asked, sitting at the table.

"God Jay. I was so scared. It could've been so much worse, with his condition."

"I know love. He's ok though?"

"Yes. Just have to keep an eye on him. He should make a full recovery."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

An hour had passed. Anne had Jay had moved into the living room.

"They're so cute." Jay said. All three kids were cuddled up on the sofa. Harry was asleep. 

Anne took a sneaky photo. "We're so lucky to have such amazing children." 

"Mummy? Can I have a sleepover please?" Louis asked, quietly, so he wouldn't wake up Harry. 

"Not tonight love. It's school tomorrow." Jay replied.

Louis huffed. "Not fair."

"Maybe this Saturday, if you're good boy and it's ok with Auntie Annie. " Jay said, trying to keep the peace. 

"Ok." He sighed, and went back to watching the TV. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Two weeks later, Harry was going back to school. Anne was nervous.

"He'll be fine. Try not to worry." Jay said as they all got in the car. A few minutes later they pulled up outside the school.

They walked into the playground together. There was still five minutes until the bell was due. 

"Excuse me." A womans voice said from behind them. Jay and Anne turned around.

"Um...I'm Michael and Luke's Mum. I just wanted to apologise for what they did to Harry. They've both been punished." 

They didn't realise the boys were twins before, let alone brothers.

Both boys stepped forward. "I'm really sorry Harry. I shouldn't have done what I did." Michael said.

"Me too. Sorry. Can we be friends?" Luke added.

Harry was clinging to Anne's side, trying to hide under her jacket.

"Thank you for saying sorry. He'll be ok, but he could've got hurt really bad. Promise me you won't do anything ever again?" Anne said, looking at the boys.

"Promise." They both replied.

"I really am sorry. I had no idea what they were doing." The boys Mum, Naomi, said. 

"Its ok now. Harry has a condition. His bones are weak, so obviously being pushed could've caused great damage, so you can understand how upsetting this was for all of us...but we accept your apologies." They shook hands. 

The bell rang. Naomi had left to see her boys into school. Jay was kissing Louis goodbye.

Anne had waved Gemma off and was now heading inside with Harry, still clinging to her side.

They made it to their classroom. "You have to go inside now love." Anne said, but Harry wouldn't let go.

"Hi Harry, Anne. Are you coming in?" Ariana appeared at the door.

He shook his head. 

"Why not? We're gonna colour some pictures." 

Harry hid his face in Anne's jacket.

"I'm sorry. He's a bit clingy."

"How's he doing after the accident?"

"He's been ok. A few headaches but alright other than that. He saw those boys in the playground, think he's a bit scared." She whispered the last part.

"They're not in this class anymore. They've been moved if that's worrying him." Ariana said.

Anne crouched down to Harry's level. "Harry love. Those boys aren't in your class now. But Niall and Asa are waiting for you. Do you want to go in now?"

Harry looked at her. She wiped a tear away that was falling down his cheek and kissed it. Harry sniffed and nodded. Anne gave him an extra special cuddle and kisses and he took Ariana's hand and went into the classroom.

"Harry!" A few children called out. "Harry's back, yay!"

He smiled and went to his seat next to Niall.

Niall leant over and hugged his friend. "I'm glad you're back. We all missed you." He said as Harry settled in his chair.

Asa waved at him from across the table, and Harry waved back with his good arm.

Harry had a good first say back at school. He ate all his lunch, which didn't happen much, played with his friends, coloured in a few pictures to give to his Mummy and even wrote his name nearly perfectly. He had no trouble from the twins, who stayed at the other side of the playground at break times.

And when he got home, they had homemade pizzas. Harry went to bed feeling the happiest he had for a long while.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	61. 61

January 1st 2000...

"Happy new year!!!" Mark yelled. 

Jay laughed and hugged her husband, then picked Louis up and swung him around making him giggle.

"Be careful love." Mark said. He was always so protective over her, especially since she became pregnant. The baby was due at the start of March.

Louis yawned as she put him back on the floor. 

"Bed now." Jay said, taking his hand.

"Night Daddy." He gave Mark a quick hug, then headed up to bed.

Jay tucked him into bed and sat beside him. "Goodnight sweetheart." She kissed his forehead.

"Night Mummy. Love you lots." He yawned again, before snuggling under his duvet and closing his eyes. He was soon asleep.

Mark was in their bedroom when she walked in. 

"I'm exhausted." She said as she took her slippers off.

"Not surprised. It was a long day. Hurry up into bed love."

Jay pulled her jumper over her head when a sharp pain shot through her stomach.

"Oh God." She gasped.

"Jay?" Mark rushed around the bed. "You ok?"

"Hmmm...must've been Braxton hicks." She replied as the pain subsided.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's get to bed." She smiled as he helped her take the rest of her clothes off. They got into bed.

Jay couldn't sleep. She was uncomfortable. 

At 1.30 another sharp pain went around her stomach causing her to cry out.

Mark woke up in a panic. "Jay? More pains?" He sat up and turned the bedside lamp on.

Jay was panting as another pain hit. "M...Mark...argh!" 

"Shit. The baby's coming isn't it?" 

Jay nodded, tears falling as she gripped the bed sheets. Her waters broke. "Ambulance." She managed to say between panting. "Call Anne too."

Anne had said to call her as soon as things happened, so she could take Louis. 

Mark called both, and both were on their way.

Five minutes later, Anne burst through their front door and ran up the stairs. She knocked on the bedroom door. Mark opened it.

"The baby is coming Anne. It's early. Too early." He said. 

"Don't panic Mark. Jay are you ok?" She said as she sat beside her.

"It's too early Anne." She cried. "Aaarrghhh no. Please stop!" 

"Mummy?" Louis was stood at the bedroom door. Mark turned and took him from the room quickly. 

"Louis...Mummy's ok. But the baby is coming. I need you to go with Auntie Annie to her house and be a good boy." Mark said, trying not to show the panic in his voice.

"Oh. Ok Daddy. I'm gonna be a big brother soon."

Mark smiled. "That's right love. Now get a few bits together and go with Annie."

Jay screamed from the bedroom as there was a knock at the door. Mark ran down the stairs and let the paramedics in. 

"You're in safe hands now. I'm gonna take Lou. You're doing great love." Anne said as she hugged Jay, then went to get Louis. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Back at Anne's house, Louis was tucked into the spare bed in Harry's room. She sat on the bed beside him.

"Why was Mummy screaming?" He asked, quietly so he didn't wake Harry. 

"Well...having a baby is quite painful. But it's worth all the pain when you get a beautiful baby after." She said as she gently stroked through his hair. "Don't worry. The Doctor's will look after her now." 

Louis smiled. "I'm gonna be a big brother. I can't wait." 

"I know. It's very exciting. But you need to try and sleep now." Louis nodded.

"Ok. Night night Auntie Annie." He closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The sound of the baby crying eventually sounded around the delivery room. Relief flooded through Jay and Mark's bodies.

"Congratulations. It's a girl." One of the midwives announced, placing her onto Jay's chest.

The couple looked down at their little girl. "She's so pretty." Mark said.

"We just need to take her to do the newborn tests." The midwife said, as she took the baby over to a table.

"You did it love. You did it!" Mark said as he peppered Jay's face with kisses.

"We're taking her to the special care baby unit as she's premature. Don't worry. She's in good hands. You'll be able to see her soon." The midwife said. They said a quick goodbye and then she was gone.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Thanks Mark. Send Jay our love. We'll come in later to see you all if that's ok?" Anne said on the phone. Mark had called her as soon as Jay was settled on the post natal ward.

"I will. Yeah that's fine. Tell Lou he has a little sister who can't wait to see him." He replied. 

They said their goodbyes. 

"Louis...Guess what?" Anne said as she went in the bedroom at 9am.

Louis sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Am I a big brother?" He asked, excitedly. 

"Yes! You have a little sister." Anne replied as Louis jumped up at her.

"What noise for?" Harry groaned as he woke up. "Why ooo ooo here?"

"Harry! Harry! I have a little sister!" Louis yelled as he jumped on Harry's bed and kissed his cheek.

Harry smiled. 

"I'm taking Louis to see his Mum, Dad and sister at the hospital this afternoon."

"Me too?" Harry asked.

"Sorry love. You need to stay here with Gemma and Robin." Harry's smile faded. "You'll see them soon though. I promise."

"Ok. Can she have my Teddy?"

"Which one?" Anne smiled.

Harry got up and toddled over to his Teddy collection. He rummaged through them. "This one." He handed it to Anne.

"You sure? It's one of your favourites."

"Yes. It ok. Me have lots." He replied as he tidied the rest up so they were back in rows. 

"Thanks. I better wash it first though." Anne left the room and went downstairs. 

"My sister will love your Teddy." Louis said as he sat on the floor next to Harry. 

"I want see baby too." Harry said sadly.

"You can see her soon. Maybe Mummy is too tired to see too many people. Don't be sad." Louis replied, putting an arm around Harry's shoulder. "I'm hungry. Let's get breakfast."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Mummy Daddy!" Louis yelled as he ran into the ward.

"Louis...remember you have to be quiet." Anne reminded him and he immediately went silent. They walked to Jay's bed and hugged.

"Where's my sister?" He asked looking around, even under the bed. 

"She's in a special room. She was born a bit early so she needs to stay there a little while. I can get Daddy to take you to see her though." Jay said, still very tired.

"Yes please." Mark took Louis' hand and off they went.

"So...how are you?" Anne asked.

Jay sat up a bit. "Sore. Worried. She's so small."

Anne sat down next to the bed and took Jay's hand. "She'll be ok though?"

"I don't know. Still waiting for the Doctor to tell us something."

"Try not to worry. They'll tell you soon."

Near the SCBU Louis was dragging Mark by his hand, desperate to see his sister.

"Whoa. Stop Lou. We're here." Mark laughed. Louis stopped.

"You can't go in, but the nurse can show her to us." Louis nodded. Mark knocked on the door and spoke to a nurse. A minute later, the baby's incubator was wheeled to the window.

Louis put both hands on the glass and looked at the tiny baby, hooked up to a couple of wires. "She's very small, and pretty." Louis was in love already. "What's her name?"

"We haven't decided yet. We thought maybe you'd like to name her, as long as its not Barbie or Rapunzel or anything like that." 

Louis giggled. "Can I really name her?" Mark nodded.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course. Don't rush." They stood and watched her for five minutes, before she was taken away again.

They went back to the ward.

"Mummy! Auntie Annie! I saw the baby. She's cute. Daddy said I can choose her name."

The adults all smiled. "That's right. You have a good think about it." Jay said."

Louis and Anne stayed for an hour until visiting hours were over. He was sad to leave his Mummy and Daddy, but happy to have another sleepover with his Harry. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	62. 62

Happy birthday Harry!" 

Harry grinned as he came downstairs and saw his Mum, Robin and Gemma waiting for him.

Anne picked him up. "Can't believe you're 6. Such a big boy now." She kissed his cheeks, as Harry threw his arms around her.

"Do I av pressies?" He asked excitedly. 

"Of course. Let's go see." They sat on the sofa as Robin and Gemma sat on the other one. "There you go."

"Wow!" Harry gasped and he got off of Anne's lap and sat on the floor, grabbing a box and ripping the paper off. "Ooooh a camma!"

"Yes it's one for children. You can take your own photographs." Anne smiled as she took the camera out of the box. Harry took it and held it up to his eyes pointing it at Anne. 

"Smile Mummy." He said. Anne did so, the biggest smile possible and Harry took a photo. He handed her the camera and she kept smiling. 

"That's a great photo Harry." She said as she showed Robin and Gemma.

"Wonderful." Robin said.

"Take one of me Harry." Gemma said. He did, and it was a lovely photo, capturing her pretty brown eyes and bright smile.

Harry opened the rest of his presents. He was very happy today. 

He had days where he wasn't that happy. Since the accident at school, he had suffered from headaches. The Doctor's said it was normal after a skull injury, they just had to keep an eye out for any odd behaviour or if it got too painful.

He also had days where he felt miserable and would cling to Anne all day. He cried quite a bit too. He was on medication, but sometimes it felt like it wasn't working.

"Is ooo ooo coming?" Harry asked as Anne had make him some toast and placed it on the sofa next to him.

"Not today sweetheart. He's visiting Lottie today."

Louis had picked the name after going through a baby name book. It took him three days before he decided on it, thinking it sounded very cute. 

Lottie was still in the SCBU at the hospital. She was 4 weeks old now, getting stronger day by day. She still wasn't well enough to go home yet though.

Louis spent a lot of time either with Anne or Maura when he wasn't at the hospital or when his parents weren't home.

"Ok. Tomowow then?" He asked. He had got used to Louis not visiting, knowing how poorly his sister was.

"Maybe. We'll see. We can save him some of your birthday cake though." Harry smiled and took another photo of Anne. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Happy birthday to you   
Happy birthday to you   
Happy birthday dear Harry  
Happy birthday to you!"

"Make a wish." Anne said as Harry blew out his candles. It took a few puffs but he eventually blew them all out. He wished that Louis would be his best friend forever.

"Can me av some cake please Mummy?"

"Sure. Robin, can you get some plates please?" 

She cut the cake and placed some on the plates and took them into the living room. 

"Mmm...this is delicious. You make wonderful cakes Anne." Robin praised.

"Thanks. Eat up."

Harry loved cake, especially his Mum's. He ate his slice, and licked his fingers, chocolate all around his mouth. "Yummy."

Anne took a photo of him. He looked so adorable. 

They sat and watched Harry's favourite film, finding Nemo, but he fell asleep halfway through.

"Bless him. Tired out poor love. I better take him to bed." Anne said as she picked him up. 

She carried him upstairs and tucked him up in bed. "Night night Sunflower. Happy birthday." She kissed his cheek and left the door ajar. 

Back downstairs, she sat on the sofa and sighed.

"You ok love?" Robin asked as he put an arm around her.

"Yeah. I just worry about him, you know?" 

"I know." He pulled her closer. 

"I'm going to bed too." Gemma said. She got up and hugged the couple.

"Ok love. Goodnight." Robin said.

"Night Gem."

She went upstairs and checked in on Harry. She went in his room and sat on the floor next to him.

"Happy birthday." She whispered. "I love you Harry. I wish you were my little brother. I always wanted one of those." 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

11pm, Anne and Robin headed up to bed. "I'll just check in on Harry. " Anne said.

She went inside his room and smiled.

Gemma was fast asleep cuddled up with Harry in his bed. Anne went out and bought Robin back in.

"That's lovely." He said. "She really loves him."

"And he loves her. So much." She bent down and tucked them both in before going to bed.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	63. 63

April 1st...Lottie was at home at last. She was doing well. Though the Doctors say she may have problems as her lungs were so underdeveloped. 

Louis was a besotted big brother, always looking over her, feeding her bottles, helping to change her nappies and dressing her. Jay and Mark always knew he would be a wonderful brother. He never felt jealous at the attention she got. 

Harry was equally in love with the little girl. When he first met her, he cried, saying she was most prettiest baby in the world. It was like she had two big brothers.

"Me help?" Harry asked as Louis was about to give Lottie her bottle.

Louis looked at Jay, she nodded. "Ok. Sit here and I'll put her on your lap." 

Harry sat up straight against the cushions and opened his arms. Louis placed her on his lap and handed him the bottle. "Hold the bottle like this and put that bit to her mouth." He instructed. Harry did what Louis said and the teat entered her tiny mouth. She began sucking. 

Harry giggled. "She drinking it! Look ooo ooo." He was so happy. Louis and Jay both smiled because this was the first time Harry had fed her and he was so excited.

"She sound funny." He giggled again, as some milk dribbled out of her mouth.

Jay took a bib and wiped her chin. 

The bottle was soon empty. "All gone!" He said.

"Now she has to burp." Louis said, making Harry giggle again.

"But dat rude ooo ooo."

"Babies need to bring up wind after they have their milk love, or they get a tummy ache." Jay said. Harry nodded.

"Me do it?" Harry asked.

"Ok. I'll help you." Louis said. He sat her up a bit on his lap and they both held her as Louis showed him how to rub and gently pat her back until she burped. Harry laughed out loud.

"Pardon." He said, still laughing. She burped again. 

"Well done boys. Thank you for your help. Why don't you go and play now?" Jay said. She was very proud of them. She picked Lottie up and took her to change her nappy.

"Thay was fun ooo ooo."

"Yes. I love helping Mummy and Daddy. Would you like a baby sister? Or brother?" 

Harry nodded. "Yes please. Mummy need eat seeds then me be big bruvva too."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"You been a good boy Harry?" Anne asked as she went to pick him up. 

Harry nodded. "Me fed Lots." 

"He did a great job." Jay said as she passed Anne his bag. 

"Well done. That's very clever."

"Mummy...me wants be big bruvva."

"Oh. Well. We'll have to see about that." She replied.

"You needs eat seeds Mummy."

Anne blushed, and Jay smirked.

"Well. We need to get home now." Anne said, trying to change the subject. "Say thank you."

"Thank you Auntie Jay Jay. Bye bye." He hugged her.

"Bye Harry. See you at school tomorrow." Louis said as he threw his arms around the smaller boy.

"Bye bye ooo ooo. Luff ooo." 

"Love you too. Thank you for helping with Lottie."

"Was fun. Bye bye." He waved and held Anne's hand. 

"Thanks again. Jay. Bye." 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The next day the boys were at school.

"Harry gave Lottie her bottle yesterday, didn't you?" Louis said. 

"Did she sick up on you after?" Niall asked.

"Eww don't be disgusting. No she didn't." Louis replied.

"My baby cousin threw up on me when I fed her once. It was yucky." Asa said, cringing at the thought.

Louis and Niall laughed.

Harry didn't though. He wasn't feeling great. He had a little headache when he woke up, but didn't tell Anne as it wasn't too bad and he wanted to see his friends at school.

"You ok Harry?" Louis asked. 

He nodded, but said nothing. The bell rang.

"See you at lunch." Louis said, as he went to his classroom.

Harry, Niall and Asa went to their classroom and sat at their table. 

"Right children. We're going to do some paintings. I want you to paint either a pet or a family member." Mr Sheeran said. 

Harry sighed. He loved painting, but he really didn't feel like doing anything today. His headache was getting worse.

He put his head on his arms that were crossed on the table, and closed his eyes.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Miss Grande said as she sat beside him.

He sniffed. "Head hurts." He replied, quietly.

"Oh no. Would you like to sit in the quiet corner with me?" He nodded. 

She took him to the quiet area if the classroom and laid down on a bean bag. Ariana put a blanket over him. "You try and have a little nap. You may feel better soon."

Harry closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"He spent most of the day in the quiet corner, either asleep or just sitting there. He's been very quiet." Ariana told Anne when she went to pick him up at 2pm. She thought it was pointless hom staying til the end of the day.

Anne picked him up and he closed his eyes. "Head." Was all he said.

"Thanks Ariana. Hopefully he'll be back tomorrow. "

"Get well soon Harry." Ariana said. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Anne tucked Harry under a blanket on the sofa. He fell asleep immediately.

He only woke for dinner, but then he didn't eat much. He spent the evening cuddled up next to Anne and ended up sleeping in her bed, Robin having to sleep on the sofa. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	64. 64

June 1st...

"Hello darling!" Robin said, hugging Anne. He just arrived home from work at the restaurant. 

"Mmm..good day?" She replied, as he took his coat and shoes off. 

"Very good. I was thinking, how do you fancy going out to eat tonight?"

"All of us?" 

"Of course. We're not fully booked up tonight, so can easily get a table."

"Sounds wonderful. I hadn't started dinner yet."

Robin smiled, widely. "Perfect." He kissed her gently and headed off to the living room.

"Hey kids. Fancy going out for dinner?"

Gemma jumped up off of the sofa. "Yes please Daddy! Can I put on one of my special dresses?"

"Sure." 

She hugged him and ran up the stairs.

Anne came into the living room. "Harry? Wanna go out to eat?"

Harry nodded. He was very tired, but loved it when they went to the restaurant Robin works at. He always had strawberry ice cream for dessert.

"Come on then. Mummy will help you put your favourite shirt on." She picked him up and went up to his room.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Evening Robin, Anne, kids. Please come in. We have our best table free." The manager, Steve, welcomed them. He showed them over to a table and they sat down. He handed them menus and took their drinks order. 

It wasn't too busy, as Robin said. There was soft music playing and two candles lit in the centre of the table.

"What are you going to have Harry?" Anne asked as they shared a menu.

"Chips please." He replied.

"Just chips?" Harry nodded.

"How about a little pizza too? You like those."

"Ooh peesa please." Anne smiled. 

Steve cane back and handed them their drinks and took their food order.

It didn't take long for the food to arrive. It was hot and delicious. Harry had a mini cheese and tomato pizza with chips.

Gemma had a veggie burger and chips, Anne had a lasagne with salad, and Robin had steak and chips.

"Mmm...God the food here is always so good." Anne said, licking her lips.

"Glad you're enjoying it. Actually...I have some news." Robin said, putting down his cutlery.

Anne looked up at him, curiosity etched on her face.

"Ooh sounds interesting."

Robin cleared his throat, a big smile plastered on his face. "Well...the thing is...this restaurant...it's ours!"

Anne's mouth dropped open in shock. "What did you say?"

Gemma gawped at her Dad. "Huh?"

"The restaurant...it's ours. I bought it. We spoke about it, remember?"

"Y..Yes but I thought you were joking. Oh my...my God!" Anne laughed. 

Gemma jumped up out of her chair and hugged her Dad.

"That's so cool Daddy!" She giggled. 

"It is isn't it?" He laughed as he bounced her on his lap.

Harry sat confused in his seat. He had no idea what was going on.

Robin moved Gemma off of his lap. "I'll be right back." He said, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"I can't believe this." Anne said, pulling Harry into her lap. "You ok sweetheart?"

Harry rested his head on her chest and nodded.

Gemma gasped, and Anne turned around, seeing Robin walking back to their table with a big bouquet of red roses. 

She blushed. People in the restaurant where watching them.

Robin stopped in front of Anne and passed her the flowers.

"They're gorgeous." She said, trying not to cry.

"Not as gorgeous as you, my love." He got down on one knee in front of her. Anne gasped.

"Anne...I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to be a family. I love Harry like he's my own son, and I know Gemma would love you to be her Mum. So...." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet box. "...would you do me the honour of being my wife?" He looked up at her, his eyes glassy and full of love.

Tears were trickling down Anne's cheeks. "YES YES YES YES YES!" She yelled. She jumped up, Harry still in her arm and hugged Robin. Gemma also joined in the hug. Cheers and applause erupted around the restaurant. 

Anne's hands were shaking as Robin took a beautiful diamond ring from the box and placed it on her finger. It was the most wonderful ring she had ever seen.

Steve bought over a bottle of champagne and popped the cork. He filled two glasses and handed them to the couple. They sat down. And clinked the glasses before taking a sip.

"Is this really happening?" She asked. Her cheeks were red and damp from happy tears. 

"It really is. We'll talk more about the restaurant tomorrow, let's just think about us right now." Robin said. He was so happy to have met another woman who he loved with all his heart. He never thought he'd ever find love again, after Gemma's Mum. Anne truly was a special lady.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	65. 65

"Congratulations love. I'm so happy for you both. I'm so glad you've found each other. That is a gorgeous ring" Jay said with tears in her eyes. 

"Thank you. I'm so happy. I never thought I'd find anyone who would love me." 

Jay pulled her into a hug. "Anne, you are the loveliest, kindest, most beautiful woman in the world. I knew you'd find someone, and Robin is perfect. You are so good together." Jay said. "And the fact that your kids love each other makes it even better." Anne nodded and broke the hug.

"Thank you. You know me...can't help but think I'm not worth it."

"Enough of that talk. Now...we need to sort out an engagement party."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

That evening Robin returned home from work.

They were sat in the living room, talking while the dinner was cooking.

They'd discussed the restaurant. Anne knew that Robin wanted the place and had given him the go ahead. 

"So...I was thinking, now I'm in charge, I'm going to need a new manager. Of course Steve will still be one too, but I think we need two. So...how do you fancy it?"

Anne looked at him in shock. "You...you want me to be a...a manager?"

He nodded. "Yes. I think you'd be great. You can have hours to fit around the kids." He smiled at her.

"Um...I don't know Robin, I've never done anything like that before. Can I think about it?"

"Of course, my darling. Now...you put your feet up, I'll finish dinner." He kissed her before going into the kitchen.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Anne, can I be your bridesmaid please?" Gemma asked as they flicked through wedding magazines. 

"Aw...of course darling. I'd love that." Anne replied with a massive smile.

Harry sat upright on the sofa. "Me too Mummy!" He said, excitedly. "Me too."

"Boys can't be bridesmaids, silly Billy." Gemma replied.

Harry's smile faded to a frown. "B..But..."

He clambered off of the sofa and walked towards the stairs, with his head down.

"Oh..." Gemma said, feeling bad for saying that. 

"It's ok love. I'll see to him." Anne said, patting Gemma's hand and following Harry, who had only made it half way up the stairs.

"Harry. Come back down."

He stopped walking. 

She picked him up and took him back to the sofa, sitting him on her lap.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to upset you." Gemma said. Harry nodded and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Wh-Why can't me be biesmaid?" He sniffed, his eyes all red.

"Girls are bridesmaid and boys are page boys. That's right isn't it?" Gemma said, looking to Anne for confirmation. 

"Well...yes, usually."

Harry's tears started again.

"Me...w-wanna d-dresssssss!" He wailed.

It's been a looooooong time since he's had a meltdown like this.

"Shall I go upstairs?" Gemma asked.

"If you don't mind love." She replied. Gemma took off up to her bedroom and put her TV on quietly.

"Pleeeeeeeease Mu...Mummmmmmmyyyyyyyy!" Harry screamed.

"Harry...you need to calm down sweetie. Please." Anne said as she tried to pick him up, but he just rolled away from her, hitting the cushions.

"Harry. Please calm down. Let's talk about this." She said, trying not freak out.

Anne continued to talk to him, trying to calm him and after around ten minutes of sobbing, he finally stopped. He had worn him out so much that he fell asleep.

Anne sat beside him stroking his back and wondering what caused such a tantrum. It's very unlike him.

"Is he ok now?" Gemma whispered as she cane back into the living room.

Anne nodded and patted the seat beside her. Gemma sat down and they hugged. Anne's heart was racing. 

"Are you ok Anne?" Gemma asked.

"I think so. That just shocked me a bit."

"I'm sorry. That was all my fault. I shouldn't have said anything." Gemma said, trying not to cry. 

"No. It wasn't your fault love. Don't blame yourself please. I'll talk to him when he wakes up."

They sat back and hugged as they watched the TV waiting for Harry to wake up.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	66. 66

Robin, Anne, and the children had a great summer, Robin took the family to a zoo. Harry loved it. He particularly liked the lions and tigers. He got his face painted like a tiger and spent most of the day roaring.

They went to the beach and made sandcastles, before paddling in the sea. Harry and Gemma found lots of pretty shells and pebbles and took them home to put in their garden.

They also had a little holiday, to Butlins in Bognor regis. They had fun at the fairground there and the evening shows were really good. 

All in all, it was the best summer Harry and Anne had ever had.

🤵👰🤵👰🤵👰🤵👰

September 1st...

It was a beautiful day. There wasn't a cloud in the clear blue sky. It was still quite warm too.

Robin was at his brothers house, while the rest of the family were at home. 

Jay and Louis were there too. 

"L..Lou?" Harry said. His speech was getting better thanks to the therapy he still had.

"Yes? What's up?" Louis asked as he brushed through Harry's curly hair.

"I luff ooo." He giggled. 

Louis smiled. "I love you too. You're my best friend remember?"

Harry nodded. 

"You have to keep still so I can brush your hair properly." Louis said. 

Harry kept still, even when Louis tugged too hard.

"Mummy getting maweed today." 

"I know. That's why I'm helping you get ready." Louis replied. 

"Help get dressed too?"

"Yup. Can't wait to see you. You're gonna look so pretty."

Harry's cheeks went red, and he hid it in his hands.

In Anne's room, she was getting her hair done too, by a lady called Susie. 

"I'm so nervous." Anne said.

"You'll be fine. Just remember, this is the start of a new life. You've found the man of your dreams. You have an amazing son, and gorgeous, soon to be, step daughter." Jay reminded her, smiling as she looked at the beautiful dress that Anne would soon be wearing.

Anne smiled. "I don't deserve all this." Tears were forming in her eyes.

Jay walked over to her and took her hands. "Listen...you deserve this and so much more. You are the loveliest woman I've ever known. Don't you dare start crying."

Anne smiled. "I promise I'll try not to."

"All done." Susie said.

"Gorgeous." Jay said.

Anne was speechless. Her hair had never looked so pretty.

Susie left and Katie came in to do her make up. It took half an hour and when she had finished, then she left.

"Robin is a very lucky man." Jay said as she picked up Anne's dress. "It's time to get dressed."

🤵👰🤵👰🤵👰🤵👰

The church looked wonderful. At the ends of the pews were ribbons and small bunches of flowers that matched Anne's bouquet. Flowers adorned the alter. The church organ played as the congregation arrived.

It was mainly Robin's family, and work colleagues there, the only people on Anne's side were her 4 friends, their husbands and children.

That was fine. They didn't want a huge wedding.

Robin was stood at the altar with his brother, Paul.

A white rolls Royce pulled up outside. The chauffeur opened one of the back doors, and Jay got out. She helped Harry and Gemma out, then Anne. She fluffed her dress up and made sure her veil was in place. She was beautiful. 

She was met at the door by Mark, her closest friend out of the husbands, as she had no male family member to give her away.

She placed her hand through his arm and smiled.

The organ started playing the wedding march and they started walking.

Everyone turned as they walked up the aisle.

Anne walked with Mark, behind her was Jay, her maid of honour, then Harry and Gemma, her bridesmaids. All three were in matching dresses of a particular shade of blue. Gemma held Harry's hand as she helped him walk. 

They had the biggest smiles ever, and the guests all cooed at them.

They reached Robin. Mark let Anne go and Jay pulled up her veil. She took her bouquet, white and red Rose's, and took the children to sit down.

"Luff ooo Mummy!" Harry called out, making everyone laugh.

"Love you too baby." She replied, before facing Robin. 

"You look beautiful." He whispered. She smiled.

The service began. Hymns were sung, vows were spoken, rings exchanged.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The vicar said.

Robin pulled her close and kissed her as everyone cheered and clapped.

"Yay Mummy!" Harry giggled "me wan kissy too." He walked up to the couple and pulled on Anne's dress. "Me kiss Mummy."

She turned to look at him and smiled. She picked him up and kissed his cheeks, hugging him. Harry held his arms open for Robin to take him and he was passed over. They hugged, as Gemma joined them.

It was a wonderful thing to witness.

Soon they were all standing outside the church, having photos taken.

"Say cheese!" The photographer said over and over, as he took many lovely photos.

Then they headed off to the reception in the local town hall. They had all spent the previous day decorating it and everyone commented on how lovely it looked.

Robin, Anne, Gemma and Harry were sat at the top table.

Robin got up to make his speech.

"Thank you everyone for joining us today. I can't Express just how happy I am right now. I never thought I would find love again, but I have and I am so thankful to Anne for becoming my wife. She is the most amazing woman, a fantastic mother and the strongest person I know. I am so incredibly lucky to have her in our lives. She loves Gemma like she's her own, and I love Harry like he's mine. We have a perfect family now. So...thank you Anne for making me the happiest man alive." He's crying by the time his speech ends.

The guests all clap and cheer. Anne sits in her chair blushing, with tears down her cheeks.

"Why cry Mummy?" Harry asks. He looks worried.

"It's happy crying love. I'm happy." His frown turns into a smile and he hugs her.

Food is served and music starts playing. 

Gemma gets Harry up on the dancefloor and they dance for a bit, both still in their dresses.

They're both giggling and having so much fun. Louis joins in once he finished his food. 

"Can I join in?" He asks and of course they say yes. The three hold hands and dance around. 

The music stops.

"Can you clear the dancefloor for the happy couple's first dance?" The dj asks. Everyone moves, letting Robin and Anne the whole dancefloor. Their song starts and the couple hold each other as they dance slowly, forgetting that their being watched.

Gemma has to drag Harry back, as he tries to join in. "Not yet Harry. They have to dance alone first." 

He stands still and grabs Louis' hand.

"You ok Harry?" Louis asks, bending down so he can hear him over the music.

"Yes Lou Lou. Dance now?"

"In a minute." Louis laughed. Harry was so impatient. 

The song ended and everyone clapped, joining them on the dancefloor.

Harry went straight to Anne. "Mummy dance." He said. She picked him up and swirled him around to the beat of some dance song.

👰🤵👰🤵👰🤵👰

Three hours later, and the party was in full swing. They'd decided that it would end by 9pm as there were so many kids there. Just as well, because by 8pm Harry was asleep. It had been such an exhausting day for him.

Anne and Robin thanked everyone, and soon enough there were just their family and Jay's left.

"Congratulations you two. Shall we take the kids now?" Jay asked. Harry and Gemma were staying at their house tonight, so Robin and Anne could have their wedding night at a hotel.

"Thanks love. We're so grateful for everything you've both done for us." The kids things were already at their house.

Anne woke Harry up. If she didn't then she knew Harry would through a tantrum not seeing his Mum.

"Harry love. You're gonna go to Auntie Jay's now ok?" She said as she rocked him.

"Hmmm. Mummy." He mumbled, half asleep.

"You have to go now. We'll see you at lunchtime tomorrow. You be a good boy ok?" She peppered him with kisses and gave him one last hug, before handing him over to Mark.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry." Jay reassured Anne. "Have fun." She smirked, before taking Gemma and Louis' hands and heading out the door.

🤵👰🤵👰🤵👰🤵👰

"I'll look after Harry." Louis said as Jay tucked them both in their beds. Gemma was in the spare room.

"Thanks Louis. Did you have fun today?" She asked.

Louis nodded, yawning. "It was great. I can't wait to get married."

Jay laughed. "Be a while yet Lou." She kissed him then turned his light off, leaving the door ajar. "Night night."

"Night Mummy."

He immediately got out of bed and got into Harry's, cuddling up. "I'm gonna marry you someday." He whispered , before falling asleep.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	67. 67

Christmas eve...

"Happy birthday Louis!" Jay and Mark yelled, as a very sleepy 8 year old walked into the living room.

A big grin came over his face and he ran to hug his parents. 

"Thank you. Where's Lottie?"

"Still asleep. She was up coughing a lot in the night." Mark replied.

They sat on the sofa. "Can I open my presents now though?" Louis asked.

"Of course. Go ahead." Louis smiled and started opening the smaller ones first.

It took half an hour to open them all. "Are Harry and Gemma coming over?" 

"Yes love. About 3 o'clock. Gives me time to prepare your party food." Jay said, pulling Louis into another hug.

The sound of Lottie coughing cane through the monitor. "I'll be right back." Jay said, heading up the stairs.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

At half past two, Louis was sat at the living room window, waiting for Harry. 

Eventually, three o'clock cane around and Louis jumped down from the window, as he saw Anne, Robin, Gemma and Harry coming up the garden path. 

"They're here Mummy!" Louis shouted as he opened the door.

"Hey, you're not meant to do that." Mark said.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited." 

Mark patted Louis' back, before he ran out.

Harry was being carried by Robin. "HARRY! GEMMA!" Louis yelled as he took Harry's hand. 

Robin put him down and Louis took him into the living room.

"Hi. Everything ok?" Jay asked as they all went into the house.

"Hi love. Harry's a bit clingy today, a bit quiet." Anne replied as she took her coat off.

"Oh dear. Hope Louis' not too boisterous for him. He's a bit overexcited."

They all went into the living room. The kids were already sat on the sofa together, looking at Louis' birthday presents. Harry was resting his head on the arm of the sofa.

"Hey...you wanna play with my new cars?" Louis asked.

Harry shook his head. "I will." Gemma said. 

"Why not Harry? You love playing with cars."

He shook his head again. Louis and Gemma sat on the floor and started playing. Louis looked over at Harry and felt sad that he didnt want to play.

Anne moved over next to Harry, and he immediately climbed into her lap, put his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes.

"Sorry Lou. I don't think he's feeling too good." Anne said. Louis nodded.

"It's ok." He replied and carried on playing.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

At 5 o'clock, they ate the party food. Harry just nibbled on a few bits, having no interest in his usual favourites.

Louis blew the candles out on his cake, wishing that Harry would feel better soon, so they can play again. 

Half an hour later, Harry was wriggling on Anne's lap. "You need the toilet darling?" She whispered. He shook his head. Anne noticed he was crying now.

"I think we better go. I'm sorry, but he's definitely not feeling well." Anne said, sadly.

"It's ok love. I can tell he's not himself. You get him home." Jay said.

Louis stood in front of Anne and Harry. "I hope you feel better soon Harry so you can play with my cars." He said.

"Thank you Lou." Anne said. Harry had fallen asleep.

They said their goodbyes and headed home.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Harry was laying on the sofa. Anne had placed a bucket on the floor beside him, just in case.

Gemma was sat beside Harry, while Anne was making some coffee, after managing to get Harry to let her go.

Harry whimpered and wriggled where he lay. 

"Are you ok Harry?" Gemma asked.

He rubbed his tummy and started crying, trying get up off the sofa. 

"You gonna be sick?" She picked the bucked up, but Harry pushed it away, finally getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

"Anne! Harry needs you!" Gemma called out. 

"MUMMMYYYYYY!"

He grabbed his stomach, not able to move. Anne rushed to him and scooped him up, running to the downstairs bathroom.

Harry cried out in pain, as Anne placed him on the floor. She quickly pulled his trousers and pants down, but was too late. He had already messed himself. She put him on the toilet, and he went again, crying out.

Anne rubbed his back until he finished. 

He was very messy, crying, sweating and shaking.

"Mu..Mummy." he whimpered.

"It's ok baby. You're ok now. Mummy needs to clean you up. Ok?" He nodded.

She lifted him off the toilet, wincing at the mess he was in.

She filled the sink with warm soapy water and took some wipes off of a shelf. She cleaned him up with the wipes, then washed him down with a flannel.

She had to open a window, despite it being freezing outside, just to get rid of the smell.

They had a stack of pull ups in the bathroom, so Anne took one and put it on him. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands.

She picked Harry up. He snuggled into her neck. "S...sorry Mummy." He whispered.

"Oh baby. You couldn't help it. Don't say sorry."

They walked out of the bathroom and found Gemma sitting on the sofa looking worried.

"Is he alright?" She asked, as Anne put him down next to her.

"I think he feels better now. Can you watch him while I put this washing on please?" Anne asked. 

"Sure." Anne laid him down and put his blanket over him, giving him his favourite Teddy to cuddle.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Harry had been sick. This must've been a bug, probably caught from school before half term. 

"Mummy..." he groaned, as he held his tummy again. 

He sat forward and gagged, the bucket was soon under his chin as he threw up again.

"Oh my poor baby. You're really not well at all are you?" She said once he had stopped. She wiped his mouth with a tissue, then wiped his face with a cool baby wipe to cool him down. 

He cried as he lay back against the cushion. 

"I'll clean that." Robin said, taking the bucket to empty out. 

"Thanks love. Can you check Gemma too?" 

"No problem." 

Gemma had gone upstairs an hour before, seeing Harry so poorly was upsetting her.

Anne made sure Harry kept drinking water. It would never stay inside him for more than half an hour though, poor Harry.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	68. 68

Harry had gone to sleep in Anne and Robin's bed, which he always did when he was poorly, making Robin have to sleep on the sofa again.

It was 2:30 on Christmas morning when Harry threw up over the bed. Anne immediately jumped up, grabbing the bucket that she had on her bedside table, and held it under Harry's chin, but he brought no more up.

"It's ok. Don't worry darling." She tried to comfort him, as he was now crying loudly.

Robin had been up getting a glass of water when he heard the commotion, so he rushed up the stairs into their bedroom.

"Shit." He swore accidentally, seeing the state of the bed. 

Harry held his stomach. "Mummy, hurts." He cried.

He was sweating and shaking and trying to get out of the bed.

Anne realised why he wanted to get out and quickly picked him up running to the bathroom.

She sat him on the toilet, the dirty pull up on the floor, he couldn't make it on time. He pooped again, crying harder as his tummy was so sore.

Anne noticed he didn't seem to be peeing much, which was worrying her even more.

Anne cleaned him up, a fresh pull up on and picked him up. He fell limp in her arms.

They returned to the bedroom, finding Robin had changed the bedding.

"How is he?" He asked.

"Not good. I think we should take him to the hospital. It's not like our Doctor will do a home visit at this time on Christmas day." Anne replied. She was crying too. The stress was getting too much for her.

"Ok. I'll call Jay, see if she can take Gem." Robin said, grabbing his phone, on his way to wake Gemma up.

Anne got dressed quickly and packed a changing bag for Harry. 

"I said we'd drop Gem off on the way." Robin said as he came back in the room, with a very sleepy Gemma.

"Are you ready love?" Anne asked Gemma. She looked half asleep and worried.

She nodded, sleepily. "Get better soon Harry." She said as she touched his foot. He was asleep though and didn't hear her. Robin patted her back and they made their way downstairs. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Gemma had been dropped off at Jay's. 

She was sat in bed in their spare room, Jay sat next to her.

"He...he looked so sick." She whimpered, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"The Doctor's will look after him, love. Try not to worry and get to sleep."

"Mummy? Why is Gemma here but Harry isn't?" Louis asked from the doorway, having woken up to go to the toilet.

Jay motioned him to come sit on the bed.

He sat in between them and Jay took his hand.

"Harry's not well. His Mummy and Robin have taken him to hospital."

Louis made a weird squeak sound and jumped on Jay's lap.

"Is he gonna die?" His heart was beating faster.

"No baby. He won't die. He just has a bad tummy. He'll be home soon. Gemma has to sleep here tonight."

"O...ok." Louis said, then yawned.

"Let's get you back to bed." 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Harry was laying in a hospital bed. He had been here for an hour already. He was hooked up to an IV drip as he was extremely dehydrated. The Doctor's were doing tests.

Anne and Robin were sat by Harry's bed, watching him squirm in his sleep. His stomach kept making awful noises that made Anne feel sick.

It was 5am when a Doctor came in with news. 

"Mr and Mrs Twist." 

They both sat up straight. "Yes. What is it? What's wrong with Harry?" Anne asked, wiping her eyes with a tissue. Robin held her hand tight.

"Harry has gastroentoritis. It's quite a severe case I'm afraid. He'll need to stay here for at least a couple of days."

Anne wiped her eyes again, as the tears flowed again. "Is he in a lot of pain?"

"We've given him pain relief and meds to try to stop the vomiting and diarrhoea, they may take a while to start working though."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

It was 9am when the Tomlinson's woke. It had been a difficult night. Gemma ended up in bed with Louis as they were both upset and neither could sleep alone. 

"Morning kids. Happy Christmas." Mark said as they both walked into the living room.

"Happy Christmas." The both said, unenthusiastically.

"Have you heard from my Daddy yet?" Gemma asked.

"Not yet, sweetheart." Mark replied.

"Hi loves." Jay said, carrying Lottie into the room.

"Hi Mummy." Louis sighed as he cuddled up to Gemma.

"You gonna open your presents?" Jay asked.

Louis shook his head. "It's not Christmas if Harry's in hospital."

Gemma sniffed beside him. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"I know it looks scary, but it's helping him." A nurse said to Anne and Robin. She placed a tube up his nose and down into his stomach. 

Harry gagged as she did it. "Mu...Mummy....stop!" He whined.

"It's ok. It's going to help you feel better." Anne said calmly, though inside she was a nervous wreck. 

"The tube will feed him while he's poorly. He might throw it back up, but eventually he will keep it down, then we can try him on solids."

Anne nodded and held Harry's hand tight as he squirmed while the tube was put in place.

"When will he get better?" She asked, as the nurse finished the procedure.

"It depends on how well he responds to the meds. Could be a couple days, maybe a week."

The nurse left, leaving the two adults and Harry alone. It was silent except for the beeping of the heart monitor, and the light snores from Harry's exhausted body.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	69. 69

Harry vomitted into the bowl Anne had under his chin. He cried when he finished. He was so tired and achey and wanted to go home.

"It's ok sweetheart." Anne said as she wiped his mouth. "It'll stop soon and you'll be feeling better."

Harry groaned and held his swollen stomach. He had been in hospital for a few hours now.

"You should go home love. I'll stay here." Anne said to Robin.. She knew Gemma would love to have him home on Christmas day. 

"No. I don't want to leave you."

"Robin...Gemma needs you too. It's Christmas day, please go and spend some time with her. I'll call you if I need you."

Robin nodded. "If you're sure?"

"Absolutely. Give her a kiss from me and tell her not to worry." They kissed each other and Robin left.

Harry had slept a bit but woke up in pain.

"MUMMY!" He cried out holding his stomach.

Anne pushed the call button. "Harry. What is it? Tell Mummy." She panicked.

He rolled onto his side and he stomach made a horrendous noise. A nurse came in and rushed to Harry just as he screamed.

"Oh my God what's happening?" Anne said, grabbing Harry's hand.

The nurse put him onto his back. "I need to check in his pull up." She informed Anne. She nodded as the nurse undid the tapes.

Just as she opened it up, so did Harry's bowels and he messed on the bed. 

Harry was screaming now. Not only cos it hurts so much went he finally went, but also because he was so embarrassed. 

The smell was awful. Anne tried not to gag as she held on to his hand.

He hid his face under his other arm.

"It's ok love. Don't be embarrassed. It happens." She whispered to him as he cried.

The nurse cleaned him up and Anne had to pick him up, so that clean sheets could be put on the bed. Anne didn't want to put him back down just yet, so she sat on the chair with him on her lap.

"He should be ok now. Push the button if you need me." The nurse smiled, then left.

Harry snuggled up to his Mummy and fell asleep.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Daddy!" Gemma called out when she saw her Dad come into Jay's living room.

She jumped up into his arms and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey baby. How ya doing? You being a good girl?" He asked.

Gemma nodded.

"She's been very good. Very quiet." Jay said.

Louis appeared beside Robin and tugged on his jacket. "Is Harry coming home?" He asked hopefully.

"Not today Louis. He's still very poorly. He said to tell you happy Christmas though." He lied. "What did you get for Christmas?" 

"We haven't opened them yet. We don't want to do it without Harry." Gemma replied. 

"Oh. That's good of you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you opened them without him though." Robin said.

"No Daddy. I'm not opening them yet." Gemma said.

"Same. I can't and I won't." Louis added.

Robin and Jay smiled at each other. Their kids are so loving.

Louis smiled. "I miss him. I'm gonna do him a get well card." He said as he went to his colouring tray, grabbing some paper and crayons.

"Can I do one too Louis?" Gemma asked as she stood beside him.

"Yes. He'd like two cards. Let's go to the kitchen table." He replied, grabbing her hand and heading to the kitchen.

"So...what's the latest?" Jay asked, sitting down with Lottie on her lap.

Robin sighed. "Still got sickness and diarrhoea. They said it might take a while to stop. He hates the feeding tube too. Poor little boy looks so weak. Anne's not doing good either."

"If there's anything else I can do, just ask."

"Thanks. Having Gemma is a big help, if that still ok? I'm going to try to get Anne to come home for some rest too. You know how stubborn she is?"

Jay nodded. "Yeah especially when it comes to Harry. Let's just hope he gets home sooner rather than later."

"Well...I better get Gemma home for dinner." Robin said, standing up.

"Stay with us. I'm just about to serve the Christmas dinner. We've plenty for you and Gemma." 

"Um. Are you sure?"

"Definitely. Please stay." Jay smiled.

"We'd love to. Thank you Jay." He replied and they made their way to the kitchen.

"Kids, you have to move now, I need to set the table." Jay said.

"Ok Mummy. Can we help set it please?"

"Of course. Everything is on the counter. You need to set five places and leave room for Lottie's high chair."

"Ok. Come on Gemma." Louis replied. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

It was 7pm and back at the hospital Anne had just eaten a turkey sandwich. It wasn't great and she missed her Christmas dinner, but at least it was something.

Harry had been fed through his tube an hour ago. He hadn't been sick or anything for a few hours. The Doctor's were hopeful things were getting better.

He was asleep. Anne sat beside him, holding his hand. "You have to get better quickly my little sunflower, so we can get you back home. Don't worry about Christmas, we'll still have that when you feel better." She whispered. 

She was exhausted having been awake since 2.30am. 

"Mrs Twist?" The nurse said as she came in to do her checks. Anne looked up, sleepily.

"Don't know if you noticed, but the sofa can be made into a bed. I'm sure you want to stay here tonight. I can make the bed up for you." 

Anne smiled. "That would be lovely. I'm shattered."

"It's no trouble." The nurse replied and got to work.

Soon enough, the bed was made up and Anne settled herself on it, covering herself with a blanket. It was now only 8pm, but she couldn't stay awake much longer, and after a quick call to Robin to let him know how Harry was, she was fast asleep.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	70. 70

A few days had passed and slowly Harry had got better. 

He was now at home.

"There you go sweetheart. You relax and let me know if you need anything." Anne said as she laid him on the sofa with his Teddy, covering him with a blanket.

"Nemo?" He said, looking at the TV. 

Anne smiled and switched the TV on and putting finding Nemo on.

There was a knock at the door. Anne knew immediately who it was. She opened it and Louis ran in, giving her a quick hug before going to find Harry.

Anne laughed as he ran past her.

"Sorry about him. He couldn't wait any longer." Jay said as she too walked in, with Lottie in her arms.

"It's fine. He was excited to see Lou too. Hello Lottie." Anne said, taking her from Jay's arms and giving her a big cuddle.

"MY HARRY!" Louis yelled as he jumped on the sofa and hugged his best friend. "I missed you so much. Are you better now?" 

Harry nodded. "Miss you too. Look...Nemo." he said pointing at the TV. 

"Ooh we haven't watched this together for ages." Louis said as he snuggled up behind Harry. 

In the kitchen, Anne put Lottie in the high chair then made coffee. 

"How's he doing?" Jay asked.

"So much better. Still tired though. Never wanna go through that again. Poor boy."

"Bless him. Thank God he's back home now. Has he opened his Christmas presents yet?"

"Oh! I'd totally forgotten about that. No he hasn't. Gemma hasn't either. Has Louis opened his?"

"No. He wouldn't do it until Harry was home."

"I have an idea. How about we have Christmas day on new years day? A triple celebration, as it'll be Lottie's first birthday too. You, Mark and Louis come here and we'll have our Christmas a week late."

Jay smiled widely. "That is a wonderful idea. We should keep it a surprise from the kids though. Just make out that we're making a normal roast dinner, not a Christmas one." Jay suggested.

"Brilliant. I'll get Robin to go to the supermarket and get the food."

"Can't wait."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Gemma had joined the boys on the sofa. Harry was asleep as his body had gone through a lot.

"I'm so happy Harry's home now. I missed him so much." Louis said.

"Me too. It's been too quiet here without him." 

"I missed watching cartoons with him."

"I missed everything. I never thought I'd ever have a brother or sister. I know he's not my real brother, but I still love him like he is." Gemma said. She really did love him.

"You know I'm gonna marry Harry when we're older?" Louis asked.

Gemma smiled. "Aw that's so cute. Then you'd be in my family too."

"I'd love that. One big family." 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

It was new years day. Nobody stayed up to see in the new year.

It was 8am when Anne and Robin got out of bed and headed downstairs to start preparing their late Christmas day.

Robin set everyone's presents under the tree, including the Tomlinson's. 

Anne was peeling vegetables in the kitchen.

Jay arrived at 9 to help out. Louis was still asleep, but she bought Lottie with her.

"Hello birthday girl. I can't believe you're a year old already." Anne said as she cuddled the little girl.

"Time flies. I'm just glad she doesn't have any health problems like they thought she might."

"Thank God. She's such a treasure."

"I can't believe we're doing this." Jay whispered as she chopped some carrots.

"They have no idea. It's gonna be so good."

"Hello Auntie Jay. Why are you here?" It was Gemma. 

"Oh hi Gem. Just helping Anne with dinner prep."

"You're having dinner with us? Where's Louis?"

"Still asleep. Yes we're having dinner together today. Is that ok?"

"Yes! When's Louis coming?"

"Soon. When he wakes up."

Gemma smiled.

"Hi Gem." Anne said, grinning.

"Oh hi Anne, sorry I wasn't being rude."

"It's fine love. Is Harry still asleep?" 

"Yeah. He was fidgeting a bit when I went in though."

"I better go check on him."

"Can i help do the vegetables please?" 

"Sure."

Anne went up to get Harry. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

At 11am, Louis burst through the front door with Mark, wondering what was going on.

"Why are we having dinner here Mummy?" He asked.

"Well..." she grinned, "we decided as we missed out on Christmas, that we'd have it today, all together."

The three kids all squealed and jumped up and down.

"Yay! Christmas!" Louis yelled.

"I knew you were doing something." Gemma giggled as she picked Harry up and spun him around.

Once they had all calmed down, they sat down and the presents were handed out, Lottie had her birthday and Christmas presents.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The house smelt wonderful, as Anne and Robin placed the delicious dinner on the plates.

"It's ready!" Robin called out, and everyone took their places at the table. It was a bit of a squeeze with 4 adults and 3 kids plus Lottie in the high chair, but nobody complained.

"This is wonderful." Mark said.

"Mmmm I love roast spuds." Gemma said.

"Me too Gem Gem." Harry said, his mouth full of his favourite vegetable.

They finished the meal and pulled their crackers, placing their paper hats on their heads and reading each other the jokes.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Cows go."

"Cows go who?"

"No...cows go moo!"

They all laughed.

"That's so bad!" Louis giggled.

They then had Christmas pudding, the kids preferring ice cream.

And once the washing up was done, they all sat in the living room.

"This has been the best Christmas day ever!" Gemma said as she sat next to Louis, who had Harry sat on his lap, feeling very sleepy.

"Mummy, can I have a sleepover tonight?" Louis asked.

Jay looked at Anne, who nodded back. "Yes, as long as you're a good boy."

"I will be. I promise."

"We'll pop home and get your things." Jay said, standing up, Mark following suit.

Anne stood up too and they walked to the front door together.

"You sure you don't mind Lou staying?"

"Of course not. He's always well behaved and Harry and Gemma both love it when he stays."

Mark said his goodbyes and thanks to everyone as he wouldn't be coming back. They both left, with a sleeping Lottie in her pushchair. 

Ten minutes later, Jay was back with Louis sleepover bag. She placed it on the floor in the hall and went in to say goodnight.

"Now...make sure you're a good boy and don't stay awake too late. I'll see you after lunch tomorrow." She said as she hugged Louis. 

"Ok Mummy. I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Lou. Night everyone." 

They all said goodnight and Jay went home.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The kids were upstairs in Gemma's room. They'd all brushed their teeth and had their pjs on and were snuggling under her duvet.

Robin let them use his laptop so they could watch a film. They decided on frozen, as it was Gemma's favourite film.

"Right kids. You can watch this film, then go to sleep ok?" Anne said as she turned the light off.

"Ok Mummy." Harry said as he cuddled up to Louis. 

Anne left them and went back downstairs to where Robin was waiting with a well earned glass of wine.

The kids were singing along to frozen. Harry loved this film too. He loved Elsa's dress and her long hair. He wanted to be Elsa so much.

The film came to an end and Gemma turned the laptop off. She got up and put it outside her bedroom door. She shouted down the stairs that the film had ended, and soon both Anne and Robin came into her room.

"Bedtime now. Go to your own beds boys." Anne said as she pulled back the duvet.

"Aw Mummy no." Harry whined.

"You can't sleep in one bed, it's too small. Come on. Out now." 

Harry huffed and Louis sighed as they both got out of bed, hugging Gemma before leaving the room.

"Goodnight love." Robin and Anne kissed Gemma before checking on the boys.

"In your own bed Louis." Anne said, trying not to laugh.

Louis sighed again and got into his own bed. Anne hugged him and tucked him in before doing the same to Harry, who yawned loudly.

"Goodnight boys." 

"Ni ni Mummy. Ni ni Wobin.

"Night Auntie Annie and Uncle Robin."

Anne closed the door leaving it ajar and they went back to the living room.

A few minutes later Louis whispered, "Harry, are you asleep?"

Harry grumbled, half asleep.

Louis got out of his bed and tiptoed over to Harry's bed. He got in and snuggled up behind Harry. "Goodnight my Harry. Love you."

They were both asleep quickly.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	71. 71

The year was passing by quickly. 

The summer was great. Six friends spent most of it together at one or another's house. Having fun in paddling pools, making mud pies, bouncing on trampoline's, building forts, climbing trees, dressing up and playing superheroes.

They even hired two mini buses and all six families went to the zoo.

Harry loved the butterfly house, not wanting to leave. Butterflies settled on his head and Anne took pictures, he looked so damn adorable.

He wouldn't enter the creepy crawlies house though, always being terrified of spiders, not matter how big or small. Louis stayed by his side, while the other kids went inside.

Even Gemma held a tarantula in her hands.

It really was an amazing summer, full of wonderful friendships getting stronger, fun, laughter and love.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

It was approaching the end of August now. The weather was still very hot. There had been a heatwave for the last two months. Very unusual for England.

One Saturday morning, Harry and Gemma were still in their beds. Anne and Robin were sat watching TV eating toast and drinking tea.

Anne's phone beeped with an email from the school.

Anne opened it thinking it was just news about the school reopening for a new school year. But it wasn't. 

Anne read it and her heart sank.

She showed Robin.

"Shit." He said, not believing what he had read.

Anne's hands were shaking as she put the phone down.

"How...how can I tell Harry?" She wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Robin asked. 

She shook her head. "No...it's fine. I'll tell him. It's gonna break his heart."

They sat in silence trying to let the news sink in. Anne wondering how on earth she could tell Harry.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Harry! Why are you still asleep? It's a lovely day. Maybe Dad and Anne will let us go in the pool." Gemma said as she jumped on Harry's bed, waking him from a nice dream he was having about him being a princess and Louis being his prince.

"Away Gem. Sleepy." He mumbled.

Gemma giggled and pulled his sheets off of him. She started tickling him making Harry giggle too.

"St-stop it G-Gemmmmm." He swatted her hands away.

"You gonna get up then?"

Harry sat up and nodded. "Ok Gem Gem. I hungry."

Gemma picked him up. It was easy as Harry wasn't very heavy.

She carried him down the stairs, which Anne always told her off for, as it was dangerous. What if she tripped or slipped and they both fell?

"Hi Dad. Hi Anne. I got a heavy prince here." She laughed as she dumped Harry on the sofa between the two adults. Harry laughed and crawled into Anne's lap to cuddle her.

"Hi kids." Robin said.

"Morning." Anne said as she held Harry tight, afraid of what was to come.

"Um...Gemma, shall we go upstairs a minute?" Robin said holding his hand out.

"What for?" She asked.

"I just want to talk to you about something." 

Gemma stood and they went upstairs. Robin giving Anne and Harry a sympathetic look.

Once they had gone upstairs, Anne pulled Harry away from her chest.

Here goes.

"Harry love. Mummy has something to tell you."

"Beckfust?" 

"Soon baby. I know you're hungry but I need to tell you."

"Ok Mummy."

Harry looked into Anne's eyes and could see sadness in them, though he didn't understand why.

She took a deep breath.

"Harry. There's been an accident. I'm so sorry but...."

Gemma sat upright as she heard loud cries coming from downstairs.

"Daddy...what's happened? Why is Harry crying like that?" She was worried.

Robin had to try to not cry as he explained that one of Harry's best friends had died.

Gemma broke down. She sat on Robin's lap and cried along with Harry in the living room.

"I'm so so sorry Harry." Anne sobbed as she tried to comfort the inconsolable little boy in her lap.

He cried non stop for over an hour, before exhaustion took over his body and he fell asleep against Anne's chest.

Robin came down the stairs and sat beside them.

Neither knew what to say, so they sat quietly, Anne's head resting against Robin's shoulder.

Gemma had also worn herself out, asleep on her bed. Her pillow soaked with tears.

Anne's phone pinged. Robin picked it up for her and she let him read a text message. 

Are you ok Anne? And Harry? I can't believe it. I'm in shock. I'm here if you need me xxx 

It was from Jay.

Robin passed Anne the phone. She text back.

Kids are devastated. We all are. Are you ok? Xx

A minute later...

Not really. Louis is so upset. That poor family. X

Anne couldn't reply. Too upset.

The Butterfield's had been out for the day. They'd gone to the seaside, for Asa's little brother's birthday treat. They never made it home. A drunk driver had driven straight into them, killing the whole family outright. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	72. 72

It's been a week since the Butterfield's were killed.

The town was in a state of shock. The driver of the other car was arrested and charged with killing them whilst being drunk. 

Harry didn't understand. All the boys and their families were devastated, but Harry just didn't get that he would never see his friend again.

He was very clingy to his Mum, and even Gemma and Robin.

Whenever Louis came to visit, he wouldn't leave him alone. He would scream when Louis had to go. Where they would see each other every day before, now it was every other day, as it was too upsetting.

On top of that, he had grown very quiet and cried a lot. Why can't he see Asa?

He was due to go back to school tomorrow. 

"You need to go to bed now love, or you won't be fit for school tomorrow." Anne said, trying to get Harry to let go of her arm.

He shook his head frantically, while tears fell from his puffy eyes.

She ended up having to go to bed at 7.30 just so he would go to sleep.

She sat and watched him sleep. He mumbled quite a bit and fidgetted a lot. He hadn't slept well since Asa.

She crept out of the bed and went downstairs.

"He asleep?" Robin asked from the sofa. Anne joined him.

"Eventually. I'm so sorry Robin. I don't want him sleeping in our bed, but he just won't sleep in his own."

"It's ok love. I understand."

"I'm confused. He's 7 and a half, I thought kids at that age should understand death. Why doesn't Harry?"

"I don't know love. Maybe he should see someone?"

"I think that might help. I'll make some calls tomorrow." She replied.

They could hear crying coming from upstairs. Anne got up and went to her room. 

Harry was sat up in her bed, crying his eyes out. When he saw his Mum, he held his arms out until she picked him up. 

"Shhh shhh. It's ok now." She walked around the room to calm him.

It took a while until he had fallen asleep again, and she carefully placed him back in the bed. She kissed his forehead and went back to Robin.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Come on Harry. Eat your cereal so we can get going." Anne said as she struggled to get Harry to eat his breakfast.

"I see Asa?" 

Anne dropped the spoon she was holding. "What did you say love?"

"I see Asa? Wanna see Asa at school."

Anne sat beside him, as Gemma walked into the kitchen.

"Harry, love. Asa isn't here anymore. Remember, he's in the sky playing with all the little Angels." She tried so hard not to cry. Gemma looked worried.

"But...I wanna play wiv him too. I go in sky?"

Anne held back a sob. "You can't do that Harry. You're needed here." She stroked his hand. He looked confused.

"I miss him though."

"I know. We all do. You still have your other friends to play with though."

Harry nodded, sadly and ate his cereal.

That's the most Harry had spoken for a while, even though it was disturbing, Anne was pleased to hear him talk again.

He finished his breakfast and Anne took him to brush his teeth. They all waited for Jay to pick them up.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The kids had been dropped off at school. It was a struggle to get Harry to leave Anne's side, but with a bit of coaxing, he eventually went inside, crying a little, which upset Anne.

Anne and Jay were sitting in Jay's car. 

"This is so heartbreaking. He just doesn't understand what happened. He still thinks he can play with Asa." Anne cried into the tissue Jay gave her.

"I don't know what to suggest. I'm sorry." Jay really didn't know what to suggest. They went for a coffee in the restaurant before she had to start work.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

It was afternoon break, Harry and his friends were all sat in the playground.

"Where's Asa?" Harry asked. "He poorly?"

The other boys all looked at each other.

"Um. Harry....you know he's dead right?" Zayn asked quietly.

Harry shrugged. "Huh?"

"He's not here anymore." Liam added.

"Playin' wiv Angels?" Harry asked, looking up at the sky and squinting.

Niall burst into tears, getting up and running off inside.

Louis bit his nails. 

Zayn wiped tears away.

Liam frowned.

"Yes. He's in heaven with his family." Louis' spoke. 

"He come back soon?" Harry said.

"No. He's not ever coming back." Liam said.

Harry frowned. "But...he never said bye bye."

The bell for end of break rang. The boys were relieved. They all went to their last lesson of the day.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Jay and Anne picked up the kids and they were all in the homes.

"How was school darling?" Anne asked Harry as he changed out of his uniform.

"Asa not there. He poorly."

Anne sighed. She helped Harry into a t shirt and joggers and pulled him into her lap.

She decided not to say any more about it tonight. She would try again tomorrow.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	73. 73

A month had passed. 

Harry had been seeing a physcologist for a couple of weeks. He still didn't really understand where Asa was though.

Every day Harry would ask if he would see Asa. Every day Anne had to explain. It was heartbreaking for her.

Louis was at their house on Saturday morning, while the rest of the family went shopping. Louis didn't want to go, preferring to play with Harry. 

The boys were on the living room carpet, drawing pictures. 

"Lou me drewed a picture of Asa and da Angels." Harry said, shoving his picture in Louis' face.

Louis was sad that Harry would think so much about Asa. But he was always there when he needed cheering up, and cuddles. 

"That's nice Harry. Can you draw a picture of me?"

Harry shook his head. "Don't be silly Lou Lou. You not wiv da Angels." 

Louis frowned. "Yeah but you can still draw me."

"No. Me only draws pictures wiv Angels." 

"Oh ok." Louis replied. He didn't know what else to say. He felt even sadder now. "I'm getting a drink. Do you want one Harry?" He stood up.

"Yes please Lou Lou." Harry said as he started another picture.

Louis went into the kitchen and found Anne making pasta for lunch.

"Hello Lou. Are you ok? You look sad." Anne said.

Louis went to Anne and hugged her. He started crying.

"Lou...what is it love. Tell me." She sat down and pulled Louis in front of her.

"H...Harry. He drew a picture of Asa with some Angels and ... and I asked him to draw a picture of me and he said he only draws pictures of people with Angels." Louis sobbed. 

"Oh Louis. It's ok honey. He wasn't being horrible."

"I...I know it's just...he keeps talking about Asa and Angels all the time. It makes me sad." He cried harder.

"I'll talk to him after lunch ok? Will you help me take the food in?"

Louis nodded and sniffed, wiping his tears. "Can we have a drink too please?" He asked quietly.

"Of course." She made them both some squash and Louis took the drinks in while Anne took the food in.

"Lunch is ready Harry. Put the crayons down love." She placed a bowl of pasta on the coffee table, Louis placing his cup of squash beside it.

They both sat on the sofa and started eating.

Anne sat down too with her own food and watched the boys as they ate.

She noticed how Louis would keep looking over at Harry and how sad he looked.

Once they'd all finished their food, Anne decided to talk to Harry. 

The boys sat together on the sofa with Anne sat on the floor in front of them.

"You playin' Mummy?" Harry asked.

"No love. Mummy needs to talk to you."

"Me been naughty?"

"Oh no. No. I just...Harry love, can I see the picture you drew?" 

Harry nodded and jumped up, going to where he'd left his picture on the floor and held it out to her.

Anne took it and looked. It was so sad. Asa was standing in the middle, with four Angels standing beside him. They were all smiling and looked so happy. 

"Harry...can you draw a picture of Louis for me?"

Harry shook his head.

"Why not?"

Harry looked between his Mum and Louis.

"Cos he not in da sky."

"That doesn't mean you can't draw him. Does it?"

"Bu....I see him now. I don't need draw him."

This was breaking Anne's heart. She looked at Louis who had tears pouring silently down his cheeks.

"But Louis would love you to draw him. He's feeling sad. Please."

Harry looked at Louis and frowned. He left his Mum's side and walked to Louis. He crawled up on to the sofa and put his arms around Louis. They were both crying. 

"Me sorry Lou Lou. Me draw picture of you." Harry whispered.

Louis nodded. They sat hugging for a while, until Harry fell asleep. Louis didn't let him go though. This was the closest they had been for a while.

"Are you ok Lou?" Anne asked.

Louis nodded. 

"I'm gonna call your Mum." She left the room.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Anne had called Jay and told her everything. 

She came to pick Louis up an hour later.

"I'm so sorry Louis got so upset." Anne said.

"He'll understand. He loves Harry and knows he would never do anything to intentionally hurt him."

They went into the living room. Louis and Harry were still in the same position. 

Louis looked up at his Mum. 

"You ok baby?" Jay asked.

Louis shrugged and looked down at Harry. He looked so peaceful.

"Shall we go home now?"

Louis nodded. He nudged Harry gently, knowing he should wake him before he leaves or Harry might have a meltdown.

He nudged him again and Harry woke up.

"Harry. I have to go home now." He said as Harry slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh ok Lou Lou. Will me see you again?"

Jay looked at Anne, both concerned at Harry's question.

"Yes of course you will. You'll see me tomorrow. Ok?" Louis answered, his voice wobbled and his heart ached.

Harry smiled and hugged Louis once more.

"Luff you Lou Lou." 

"I love you too Harry." 

Louis stood up and went to his Mum, giving her a big cuddle.

Anne walked them both to the door.

"Louis...I'm sorry Harry upset you." Anne said.

"It's ok Auntie Annie." He replied. He gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks for Having him. I'll text you later. See you love." Jay said, kissing Anne's cheek.

Anne smiled and waved as they went down the garden path.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	74. 74

Harry groaned as he started waking up, in pain. Bright lights overhead making him squint. He tried to lift his arm to hide his eyes, but it felt heavy and he couldn't move it.

"Harry love. You're ok. Try not to move." He heard his Mum's soft voice, comforting him.

He groaned and managed to open his eyes, seeing his Mum looking down at him looking concerned.

He looked around and sighed.

"You're in hospital darling." She informed him.

"Hobital? Why?"

You slipped over on the ice. Do you remember?"

He thought for a few seconds, before it all cane back to him.

"Harry, be careful!" Robin called out as Harry walked ahead of them.

The family were heading to the Tomlinson's for Christmas eve and it was exceedingly cold, so cold that there was ice on the untreated paths.

Unfortunately, Harry slipped and crashed to the ground, screaming.

Anne rushed to him and checked him over. She knew straight away something was broken.

"You've broken your ankle and a bone in your wrist."

Harry sniffed. "Hurts Mummy." 

"I know it does. I'll call the Doctor." Anne pressed the call button and waited, holding Harry's uninjured hand.

The Doctor checked Harry and gave him some painkillers.

"Mummy?"

"Yes darling."

"Why do I keep breaking?"

Anne sighed. "You have poorly bones. That's why we tell you to be careful."

"Home now please?"

"Soon. We don't want to miss all of Louis' birthday do we?"

Harry gasped. "It Lou Lou birfday? Noooo have go home now Mummy please." He started panicking. "Need see Lou Lou."

"I promise you'll see him soon. Try to keep calm."

Harry tapped at the cast on his arm. "Me don't like this. Itchy."

Anne would give anything for Harry to not have this bone condition. It broke her heart seeing him so stressed out.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Three hours later, Harry was discharged as he seemed well enough to go and was getting more stressed out.

He had to take a wheelchair, which Anne pushed, meeting Robin in the car park.

Robin put the chair in the boot as Anne got Harry in the car.

They were soon at the Tomlinsons. Louis had been sat at the window for the last hour, waiting for Harry.

"THEY'RE HERE!" he shouted out. He ran to the door and opened it. Robin carefully carried Harry in and put him on the sofa.

"Hi loves. How is he?" Jay asked.

"Stressed. Just wanted to see Louis." Anne replied as she took her coat off.

"Poor boy. Come in. Make yourselves at home. Dinner will be about 6. I expect you're hungry. Do you want a snack?" Jay said. She was such a caring friend.

"Just a coffee thanks."

In the living room, Louis was making a fuss of Harry. 

"Are you comfy enough? Want another cushion."

"Me fine ta Lou Lou." 

Louis handed him his favourite Teddy, which Harry immediately cuddled and closed his eyes. The painkillers made him sleepy.

"Does it hurt?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded. He could never get used to the pain of broken bones. Even the smallest one hurt like hell.

"Wish I could make you better. I don't like you hurting." Louis said quietly, as Harry fell asleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept.

"Louis?" Gemma said. She had been with them since Harry got injured.

"Yeah."

"You wanna watch a film? You can choose." She was trying to cheer him up.

"Ok. You choose though. I'm not bothered what we watch."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Dinner had been eaten. It was delicious.

Mark and Robin did the washing up. Everyone else was sat in the living room.

They were watching coronation street when Louis noticed Harry was crying next to him.

"Harry? What's wrong? Auntie Annie...Harry's crying."

Anne came over and sat on the floor next to them.

"Harry?" 

He was sobbing. "Wanna be normal." 

Anne was shocked. She had never heard Harry say anything like this before.

"Harry. Why do you say that?"

"Keep b...breaking." Louis moved over so Anne could sit down. She picked him up carefully and put him on her lap. He rested his head against her chest as his tears kept falling.

"Harry I can't make you better, but we can all make you happy. We all love you so much." Was all she could say, a lump in her throat.

Jay bought in Louis' birthday cake with 9 candles burning on top.

Harry looked up and rubbed his eyes.

"Birfday. Lou Lou birfday." Louis smiled.

They all sang happy birthday and Louis blew out his candles.

He made the same wish that he wished for every year, for Harry to be well and happy. 

"Mum, can I sleep at Harry's tonight please?" Louis asked.

"Not tonight love. Harry needs peace and quiet and you want to be here to open your Christmas presents." Jay replied.

"Aw Mum!" Louis whined. "Pleeeeeease'?" He begged.

"Maybe tomorrow night?" Anne suggested.

Jay nodded. "Tomorrow is better, if you're good."

"Ok." Louis sighed. He really wanted to cuddle up with Harry tonight, as Harry had a bad day, but he guessed he could wait another day.

Harry and his family went home at 8.30, as Harry was about to fall asleep again. Tomorrow was a big day, and they all hoped they could get through it without any more disasters.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	75. 75

February 1st 2003...

"Happy birthday love." Anne said as Harry woke up.

It was his 9th birthday and he was excited as he was having a party that afternoon.

"Thank you Mummy." He replied sleepily. "Do I have presents?"

Anne smiled. "Of course you do. Shall we go and open them?" 

Harry nodded and got out of bed. He went to the toilet then they headed downstairs, finding Robin and Gemma waiting for them.

"Happy birthday Harry!" They both yelled. Harry giggled.

He went straight to the pile of presents and started opening them.

"Thank you Mummy. Thankyou Daddy. Thank you Gem Gem." He said. He was so adorable.

Harry had been calling Robin Daddy for a while now. He was sad because all his friends had a Daddy and he didn't. So one day Harry asked Robin if he could call him Daddy. Of course Robin said yes. From that day, Gemma called Anne Mum. 

It made Harry feel happier and safer, feeling like he was part of a proper family, like his friends.

He was doing well. His speech had improved so much, only a few words he couldn't pronounce. He was still prone to bone breaks though and had been to the hospital more times than most kids his age.

"Party time now?" Harry asked.

"Not yet." Anne smiled. "At 2 o'clock. That's four hours."

"Four hours is long time Mummy. Party now please?"

"Sorry baby. Mummy and Robin have lots to do before the party. Gemma will play with you til then."

Harry frowned. "Ok."

They sat and played for a while, then did some drawing. Harry would still draw pictures of Angels now and then, if he was feeling worried about something or someone.

🎂🎂🎂🎂🎂🎂🎂🎂

Before long it was party time and Harry was beyond excited.

"Mummy! Lou Lou here!" Harry yelled as he saw his best friend walking towards the house from the living room window.

Anne opened the door.

Louis hugged her. "Hello Auntie Annie." He said before running past her.

Jay came in after him. "Mark and Lottie will be here soon. He's changing her nappy. Louis couldn't wait." She laughed.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Louis said as he put his arms around him. "What did you get?" 

Harry grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him down to the floor and showed him his presents.

The doorbell rang and Anne answered it.

Niall, his Mum and Dad and Zayn with his Mum, Dad and his new baby sister came in.

"Happy birthday!" They all said.

Eventually all of Harry's friends and their families had arrived. It was very noisy.

The kids played party games. Now was time for pass the parcel.

They all sat in a circle and Robin placed the parcel in front of Harry. 

He went to start opening it, not quite understanding the game, even though it was played at everyone's parties.

"No Harry! Not yet!" Liam yelled, swatting Harry's hands away, making Harry yelp.

"Liam! Don't do that!" Geoff said. 

"Well...he's not allowed to do that yet!" Liam replied, angrily.

"Leave him alone, Liam." Louis said, pulling Harry closer to him.

"He's stupid." Liam whispered, but some heard him.

"Liam!" Geoff came over and pulled the boy up and moving him to sit between Zayn and Niall.

Liam glared at Harry, who looked confused.

"Harry...when the music starts, pass the parcel to Lou. If it comes back to you and the music still plays, pass it on, if it stops, then you open it." Robin explained. Harry nodded.

The music started and Harry passed the parcel.

Harry got the hang of it and of course he got the main prize, a colouring book and crayons.

"That's not fair! Why did he get the prize? Stupid game!" Liam shouted, standing up and kicking out.

Geoff had to grab Liam quickly, as he was about to kick Harry. 

He took the boy out of the room to tell him off.

Harry looked bemused. 

"Why Li Li shout?" He asked Louis. 

"He's just been naughty. Don't worry about it." Louis replied.

"Cake time!" Anne said as she entered the room with a big paw patrol cat, 9 candles flickering on the top.

She put the cake on the coffee table.

"Wow! That cake is so cool." Niall said, licking his lips.

Louis pulled Harry closer to the table. His eyes lit up, mesmerized by the candles.

They sang happy birthday, and he blew the candles out.

"What did you wish for?" Louis asked.

"I wish that Liam would be nice to me." He said sadly.

🎂🎂🎂🎂🎂🎂🎂🎂

The party was over and everyone had gone home, except for Louis, who was staying the night, at Harry's request.

The boys were sat in Harry's bed, Louis reading a story.

"That girl is naughty." Harry said pointing to goldilocks. 

Louis giggled. "Yeah she is. 

"Them bears should call the police."

Louis loved reading to Harry, as he always made funny comments.

"I don't think they had a phone Harry." 

"Oh. How do they call their family?"

"Maybe they growl so loud, that they can hear each other that way?" Louis said, smiling.

Harry yawned. "Tired."

"Me too. Did you have a good birthday?" 

"Yes. Not Li Li being bad though."

"Think he just wanted the prize. He didn't mean to be bad."

Harry yawned again.

"Let's go to sleep now. Love you Harry. Night night." Louis kissed Harry's cheek.

"Ni ni Lou Lou. Love you too." Harry snuggled up close to Louis, and after five minutes, both boys were fast asleep.

🎂🎂🎂🎂🎂🎂🎂🎂


	76. 76

September 5th 2004....

Harry was very very upset.

Today was the start of a new school year, and 3 of his best friends are starting secondary school, leaving him and Niall alone at primary.

When Harry found out that his friends, Louis in particular, wouldn't be there any more, he had a melt down. He couldn't understand why they were being split up. But with his friends all being at least 6 months older than him, in was inevitable. 

Anne was having a hard time trying to get Harry to go to school on the first day of term. He was crying and nearly making himself sick. 

Eventually she got him to go. Robin now drove him and Niall to school, as the secondary school was in the opposite direction, so Jay couldn't take them. That too made Harry upset, as he always cuddled up to Louis on the school run.

Niall held Harry's hand on the way there, trying to comfort him.

"Come on boys. Time to go in." Robin said as he opened the back door of the car. They both got out and Harry hugged Robin so tight. He didn't want to let go.

"Be a good boy now. Go in with Niall and I'll see you at 3 o'clock. Love you Harry." Robin said as he got Harry's hands off of his jacket.

Harry looked up at him sadly then turned and started walking away.

"Bye Niall."

Niall waved and took Harry's hand.

School seemed weird without Louis and his friends.

At break time, Harry sat sadly in the playing field, Niall beside him. He was quiet and picked at the daisies.

"You wanna make daisy chains Harry?" Niall asked.

He looked at Niall, his eyes teary. "I want Lou Lou."

Niall moved closer and put his arm around him. "You'll see him after school. We're all going to McDonald's, remember?"

Harry loved McDonald's. 

He smiled a little. "Can we go to that school too?"

"Not yet. In a year we can go. We're not old enough yet."

Harry sighed. "Ok."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The bell rang at 3 o'clock signalling the end if school. Niall grabbed Harry's hand and they waited for Robin to pick them up.

He found the boys in the playground. "How was school?" He asked as they got in the car.

"I miss Lou Lou." Harry said.

"You'll see him soon. We're off to McDonalds."

"Yay!" Niall called out.

Ten minutes later, they arrived and the boys rushed to the door. Harry's face lit up, when he saw Louis sat at the window pulling funny faces at them.

He ran, kind of, as his legs we'ren't that strong, over to Louis and they hugged. 

"Ha ha ha Hey Harry you're squashing me." He laughed.

Harry didn't let go for a minute. When he did, they sat next to each other. Zayn, Niall and Liam sat opposite them.

Robin and Jay ordered their food and sat at the table next to the boys.

"How was school?" Louis asked.

"Horrible cos you not there. Missed you lots." Harry said.

Louis felt bad. "I'm sorry. It won't be for long. We'll still see each other every day.  
You're my best friend remember."

Harry smiled and rested his head on Louis' arm. He was very tired.

The food arrived and the boys tucked in. They all had fries and shared nuggets and had a burger each.

"Is he ok?" Jay asked Robin.

"Not sure. He misses Louis so much. I'm sure he'll be ok soon."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

At the weekend, Louis stayed at Harry's.

They made pizza together, chucking flour over each other. 

They built castles out of Harry's lego, pretending they were both princes.

They painted pictures of each other, no Angels in sight.

They watched movies in Harry's bed, cuddled up together, while drinking hot chocolate and eating crisps.

They had the best weekend ever. 

Bedtime was great, as Louis would read a couple of stories to Harry, who would point out silly things and make Louis giggle. 

Then they'd end up, snuggled up together, falling asleep.

It really was the best friendship. 

Harry loved Louis. 

Louis loved Harry. 

Forever?

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

🌻THE END🌻


End file.
